Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel
by Lady Nuit
Summary: A year ago she was in the shade of her sister.A year ago she was on a ship. A year ago she had lost love.A year ago she met Captain Jack Sparrow. A year ago they had kissed.Story isn't over at all. Sequel to Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hello! This is the squeal to my story __Behind the Shadow of the Seemingly Perfect Angel__ for those who haven' t read it, well you won't really get this one. You could…but it wouldn't be the same. Anyways so this is a year after the first movie so the characters are a year older. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amour, Celeste, Nellie, Johanna, and Lucy. n.n Everything else belongs to Disney savvy? Onward to the sequel!_

**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Prologue**

As the sun entered the room , the owner lied in deep sleep on the comfortable bed. Her hair was all over the place, refusing to have it tied or braided .It was longer than before and it had turned a darker shade of brown. It was no longer along her shoulders but down her back. Her body had changed too, a year ago she was developing and her physical aspect would change here or there. Now it was different, now eighteen she was a woman. Currently she was having the same dream she had had throughout the year.

_**~Dream~**_

_"Now you" he said grabbing her hand "I had a good feeling about you…actually liked you"_

_He walked along with her towards the balcony while she looked confused._

_"I might have worked between the two of us, but our worlds" he continued._

_She looked at him amused._

_"I got you something" he said._

_"Jack?" she said surprised._

_"This" he then kissed her hard._

_Weatherby cried out in protest and Will, Norrington and Elizabeth looked on. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and her arms waved around ungracefully at the surprise. Her first kiss, was now stolen from at ruthless pirate. He then pulled back, both panting, but only one with their face flushed._

_He then kissed her nose and pushed her back. She squeaked as she was falling to the ground, till she was caught by Will._

_"Now to you all….this is the day , that you will always remember as the day that you-" He then fell down the balcony._

_Amour pushed herself from Will and ran towards the edge of the balcony to look on._

_"Jack!" she cried out surprised._

_He fell into the water._

A groaned echoed throughout the room. She stretched and stretched as she was waking up. She sat up tentatively and opened her eyes. Her bright eyes were what people knew her for were currently being rubbed. She let out a yawn and her left hand placed itself on her lips.

"Idiot" she hissed "Once I get my hands on your Jack Sparrow I will kill you"

Before she could get up, the door was opened. The woman who had never stopped taking care of her entered.

"Mornin' Child" she said humming.

"Morning Nana" she replied

"Had that dream about that man again girlie?" she teased.

Amour turned to face her and frowned.

"Oh Nana I should have never told you" she said.

Celeste laughed softly and kissed Amour's forehead. Amour sure had grown, but she was still her child no matter what.

"Today's a special day my love" She said.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" she said taking a grape into her mouth.

Celeste nodded.

"Aye child, I cannot believe it was a year ago you were off playing pirate and crying a river over ye old Norrington" Celeste commented.

Amour looked down with a frown.

"I still care for him, you know that" she said.

"Aye aye" Celeste said patting her leg "But you aren't –"

"He's dead" she interrupted. "I'm no longer crying because I've accepted…it's been a year and he hasn't returned."

Celeste hugged her and Amour sighed.

"No frowning today and you know that" Celeste said patting her hand.

Amour smiled slightly and ate another piece of fruit.

"One of these days you should really go and eat breakfast with the family child" she reprimanded.

"I can't" she frowned "Father is beginning to push me into marriage."

"You're eighteen now, and it's time you know" Celeste replied.

"But Elizabeth didn't get betroth till twenty" Amour pouted.

"Yes and this time they won't make that mistake again" Celeste finished her comment.

Amour finished her breakfast and got up now getting ready to dress. Today was going to be a long day, but first she had to find Elizabeth a present. She sighed.

"Come child I'll call Nellie to get ready" Celeste said and closed the door behind her.

Amour walked towards the dresser and picked out a dress on her own. After a the events that happened last year, she was no longer so babied, it was obvious she could take care of herself. She stepped in front of the mirror and admired herself. She looked more like a woman and she smiled at herself. Her chest had finally stopped developing which lead her to fairly size chest, if she said so herself. She had grown in height, not by much but to 5'4. And she was more confident about herself like she never was before.

"Darlin' I don't think you 'an marry yerself" Nellie said entering with a big smile.

Amour turned to face her with a half hearted smile.

"Too bad" she replied.

Nellie giggled and walked over with a corset. Amour frowned as she was being squeezed into a corset. She winced and glared at Nellie who winked in return.

"Oh love don't you know these right here" she said pointing to her breasts "Get's us girl's a man"

Amour waved her off and slipped on a dress. It was a pale yellow and slipped on her slippers.

"You know, no matter how many times I slip these on, there not as good as breeches" she muttered.

Nellie giggled and began to brush and pin her hair down.

"Come now where are ye heading today?" she asked.

"Shopping to find something for Lizzie" she said.

Nellie made a noise of interest .

"Now love let's get you goin'" Nellie said.

Amour smiled as she was pulled by Nellie down the stairs. She was waved off goodbye and she began to go down towards the public square. Port Royale was really a quiet place every day was like the one before and after the adventure and invasion it seemed even more drone. She sighed and began to walk down the town square.

As usual, she wasn't paying attention and she crashed into someone. She gasped falling out of balance because of her stupid dress, but then she felt two arms holding her up. She looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes stare back at her. She pulled back and blushed out of reflex.

"Sorry to be a bother sir" she said.

He took off his hat and bowed down.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about miss. It's an honor to be of service to you" he said in a formal tone. "May I ask your name?"

"Amour Swann" she said curtseying.

"Ah Miss Swann" he said and kissed her hand. "I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm _Lord _Cutler Beckett" he said.

"It's an honor" she said not realizing who he was.

"Well I have some business to attend to Miss Swann, I can't wait till we meet again" he then walked along not letting her bid him good day.

She stayed there for a few minutes wondering who he was, but she shrugged it off. Today was an important day and she had to find the best present she could. She walked along and something caught her eye.

She walked into the store and found what she was looking for. She smiled fondly looking at the gifts and paid for them; they were worth every penny. As she looked over at the clock, she noticed the time and rushed out thanking the man. Today was a day she didn't want to be late for; today was her sister's wedding day.

As a carriage was roaming by she ran next to it and clung at the back of it so she could get ahead. Seeing some people that knew her she waved. They all waved back knowing how the pirate that was never to be mentioned changed her.

"Thank you" she said and ran through her father's gardens. The navy cadets where there and bowed seeing her passing by and rushed into the door. She was panting as she closed the door.

"My, my, my look whose on time" she heard.

Her eyes opened to see Celeste with a smirk. She waved half heartedly with her packages at hand.

"What do you got there?" Celeste asked.

"Oh come on Nana, just help me get ready will you. Elizabeth will kill me if her Maid of Honor is late" she said.

Celeste nodded and tugged her along. As quickly as she could she slipped out of her dress. She frowned as her chemise was placed along with their petticoat. As the light pink dress was placed on her, and her hair pulled down, she stared at herself in the mirror. She repeated like a mantra that she was wearing pink for her sister. They placed a pink flower in her hair and she got up changing her slippers once more to pink.

She walked over towards the bed slipping on a sash.

"My it looks like it might rain" Celeste observed.

"Don't be silly, it can't rain on this day" she replied.

Celeste fussed over her for a while and they walked towards Elizabeth's room. As the door opened Amour was amazed at her sister's beauty. She was a true angel; her golden spun hair was curled and some of her hair was let down. Johanna was placing the veil on her and they were all gushing.

"You're gorgeous" Amour gushed.

"Thank you" Elizabeth replied with a blush.

They embraced each other and walked down to the patio. The sun was beginning to be pushed back by the clouds. The palm trees were tied together with ribbon and the dark mahogany wood chairs were placed all around.

"This day will be perfect!" Elizabeth said.

"Definitely" Amour said.

They leaned against each other. How foolish they were thinking it would be a good day.


	2. Unexpected Interruptions

_Author's note: Okay, so I made it T for now and decided there would be some parts rated M within the story which I will warn people about okay? I don't know if people will mind or even if there will be mature parts of the thing. So Sorry n.n Oh also I drew a plain picture of Amour Swann, it's not the best because it's pencil drawn and I suck .; _

_Amour Swann: _http:/nears-girl(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2unnuk

_**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Interruptions**_

As they skies grayed and the rain poured, two figures sat on the ground. They hadn't moved since they storm began, both storms, one in the skies and the other in the skies. The people had run off when the storm began. Worse that everything, Will wasn't there.

Amour held Elizabeth as she sat there sitting still. The wind blew strongly against them but only the youngest felt the cold. The other stared straight ahead just not believing the happiest day of her life was interrupted. She refused to cry, it wasn't in her character, but she hated what had happened. She hated a particular group of men.

"Elizabeth" Amour whispered.

She didn't reply but she held her bouquet tighter and closer to her chest. They had heard that the EITC were coming, but the invasion was unexpected. Celeste had told them rumors of how they went door to door and kicked each one inspecting it. It was even said that their home was searched as well. She got up shakily the weight by the rain water and the layers of clothing made it hard to move.

"They got Will" were the three words that made Elizabeth look up.

"Help me" she rasped out.

Amour pulled Elizabeth up then she threw her bouquet on the ground running towards the location of the navy men and Will. As she ran, Amour followed with some difficulty. As Elizabeth reached their location her arms immediately went around Will.

"What's going on?" she said finally letting her tears out.

"I don't know" he replied sadly.

She said nothing but cried looking at him. He was ready, that's what made her cry; he was ready for her. He would have married her like he had promised. She smiled at that thought.

"You look beautiful" he said softly.

She sniffled.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see their bride before the wedding" she said.

Suddenly the Governor began to push through the crowd.

"How dare you?" Weatherby cried out towards the man standing to the side.

Amour had finally taken notice of that man. He hadn't said a word and just continued to stare at the scenery around him.

"Stand your men down at once!" he yelled. "Do you hear me?"

Suddenly the man turned to face them. Amour stared at him wide eyed, it was the man she had bumped into before. He had a man take off his coat and smiled pompously.

"Governor Weatherby Swann" the man began " It's been too long"

Weatherby looked surprised at seeing the man he hadn't seen in decades.

"Cutler Beckett?" Weatherby uttered in surprise.

"Yes" he said turning to set his eyes on Amour "It's Lord now actually"

The navy men pulled back and let him pass.

"Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man" Weatherby said.

Amour smiled shyly seeing her father defending Lizzie and Will.

"In fact I do" he said calmly "The warrant for the arrest for the one William Turner"

He then handed a sealed letter to Weatherby.

"This is a warrant for Elizabeth Swann" he said surprise.

Amour looked shocked and looked to see the paper indeed stating her elder sister's name.

"It is?" Beckett acted surprise "Oh my mistake arrest her"

"On what charges" Amour spoke up. "You have no right?"

"Ah, here's the one for William Turner and one for James Norrington" he said waving it up in the air.

"On what charges!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Commodore Norrington resigned some months before" Weatherby commented.

"Lord Beckett we are under the royal jurisdiction of the crown. You will tell us what we are charged with" Elizabeth ordered.

"The charge is conspiring to help a man with crimes against the crown and the empire and condemned to death, for which-" Weatherby stopped not believing it.

"For the charge is also death" Beckett said smiling. "Perhaps you remember the pirate, Jack Sparrow"

"Captain" Elizabeth, Will and Amour corrected.

Beckett's eyes landed on Amour.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she replied with hostility.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he corrected himself "Yes I thought they might, but not you"

Amour looked away and was tugged by her father to hide behind him.

_**At the Black Pearl..**_

During a strong storm there was a man who swayed through the deck. His chilling song echoed in the wind.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum drink and the devil had done for the rest yo ho ho and a bottle of rum." Gibbs then stopped to stare at the sea.

Suddenly a few birds flew over him and he stared after them. Little did he know where they flew. The birds landed in a landed in a Turkish Prison. Nothing was worst than crows feeling on the eyes of the prisoners. A certain coffin was thrown at the sea and as a bird landed and began to peck a shot rang and killed the poor thing. A hand popped out with the gun and as no danger seemed to emerge, he broke through the thin wood and sat up.

There sat Jack- no correction _Captain _Jack Sparrow. He shuffled around and smiled taking out his hat from the coffin. He slipped it on and sighed.

"Sorry Mate" he muttered and tugged out something to see a bony leg. "Mind if we make a little side trip?" the then began to paddle with the bony leg.

He began to row and smirked seeing his ship. He climbed aboard with the aid of Gibbs.

"Not quite according to plan" Gibbs commented.

Jack merely smiled.

"You got what you were looking for eh?" he asked.

Jack took out a little rolled paper and smiled then stopped staring at the new men.

"I think the crew, including me, were expecting something more shiny" Gibbs explained.

"Is that how you are all feeling?" Jack asked warily "That I am not serving your needs as Captain?"

"Squawk walk the plank" Cottons pirate screeched.

Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at him.

"What did that bloody bird say?" he asked

They all shuffled till Jack the monkey screeched and took the scroll. Jack glared at it and shot it making the short pirate grab the cloth.

"It's a key" he said.

"Correction" Jack said walking over to grab the cloth "It's a drawing of a key. What do keys do men?"

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Keys…unlock….things?" one said.

"And whatever the key unlocks something inside is something valuable….so were heading out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs said.

"No" Jack said "We don't have the key. We can't open whatever it is without a key. What would be serving the purpose of finding the whatever it is without getting the object use to unlock the key be savvy?"

Gibbs looked confused.

"So we're heading off to find the key?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not making any sense mate" Jack said. "Any more questions?"

"Do we have a general direction?" the stout one asked.

"Ah" Jack said.

He opened the compass and stared at is as it spun. He inwardly groaned, it had happened all the time this year and he didn't think to make of it. He pointed different directions and then pointed right. Everyone assumed position except for the stout one and Gibbs.

"As of lately, the Captain seems to be acting unusual" the stout one said.

"Setting sail without having his location sat. Something must have had him vexed" Gibbs replied.

"It's been like this for a year correct?" he asked.

"Aye, since the two lasses and that Turner boy" Gibbs replied.

_**Port Royal…**_

It was obvious to say Amour was distressed, that was an understatement. She currently paced around her room not believing how the day had turned out. Her dear sister had her wedding ruined; her fiancé would be hung as would she. She didn't understand why she wasn't warranted as well.

"What yer pacing for darling?" Celeste entered worriedly. "What's up in that head of yours? By George you haven't even changed!"

Amour turned to face her and sighed.

"Nana, I'm going to go talk to that man" she hissed angrily.

She got up and slipped on her shoes.

"You're going like that?" Celeste said surprised. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am, I will give that man a piece of my mind" she got up and walked over to the dressed.

She took out the breeches she had returned to Port Royal with and slipped on a new cotton sailor shirt she had made Nellie make her. She took off her wet bridesmaid dress and threw it furiously to the ground. She wiggled into her old clothes and slipped on a hat.

"You're bleeding nutters" Celeste muttered "I blame whoever raised ye"

"That's you Nana" she replied with a half smile.

She kissed her Nana and ran down the stairs. She knew her father wouldn't notice considering he was frantic about losing his beloved Elizabeth. She slipped on her father's cape and walked out determined to talk to that pompous idiotic man.

She walked through the streets, absolutely empty because of the storm and because of the bombardment of the EITC members. She shook her head and sped up her pace till she reached the offices. She slammed the door opened and looked to see the pompous Beckett writing. He hadn't even looked up to face her.

"Governor I told you before-" he began uninterested.

"I'm not my father" she said.

He looked up to see Amour dressed as a man. Now in his years of experience he had never seen a lady dress as a man. She slipped off the cape and her hat and walked towards his desk.

"Prevent their hanging" she said as an order.

He smiled and got up walked over her. He began to circle her like a prey and she stood firm. He was a year too late to try that trick on her.

"My, my, my how feisty you are" he said. "You look dashing in anything I can assure that right now"

"Flattery won't work Lord Beckett" she said angrily. "You ruined their wedding and you are killing my family and will be family as well"

He shrugged and grabbed her dainty hand to his.

"Ah yes, but I abide by the crown Amour" he said smiling.

"Miss Swann, that's Miss Swann to you" She corrected.

He liked her, she was outspoken and fiery. She obviously didn't like him making her more appealing. She was young and based on what he could see had birthing hips. Miss Swann was already of high class, being of Governor's daughter.

"Is that all you came for?" he asked.

Amour glared and lifted her hand to slap him. Before she could slap him he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand softly against his cheek.

"Women are lovely creatures are they not? You are one of the loveliest I've seen" he said not letting go of her.

She glared and gritted her teeth.

"If we are beautiful creatures then save my sister" she spat out.

"You could ask me for the world except that" he said. "I'm a lord after all"

She stepped on his foot with her boot and he pulled back with a glare. She smiled and leaned towards him caressing his chin.

"Want me? Then find a way to save them" she said

"I cannot and will not" he said "But you will still be mine, I am a lord after all"

"What a pity" she whispered leaning closer to his lips. "I guess you aren't as powerful as I believed. Good day Lord Beckett" she said and kissed his cheek.

She grabbed her cape placing it upon her shoulders, then her hat and walked out with a smirk. As she closed the door behind her she frowned and leaned against it. She had the nerve that she never thought she could, but if it is to save her sister and Will, she would do it. She walked out of the offices in anger and worry.

Meanwhile she had failed to notice Lord Beckett with a smile. He had her where he wanted her; she had promised herself to free her sister and her sister's fiancé.

"Foolish girl, if you only knew my plan" he said smirking.

_**Next morning…**_

Will was being pushed towards Lord Beckett's office. He looked to see Beckett calmly pouring himself a cup of brandy. He looked up and saw Will's disheveled state.

"That won't be necessary" he told his men and they released the shackles.

He poured another glass for Will and looked at him slyly.

"The EITC is in need of your services" he said. "We wish for you to act as our agent and make a business transaction with our friend Captain Sparrow"

"More acquaintance than friend" Will corrected. "How do you know him?"

"We've had meetings in the past" Beckett said and walked over to the chimney picking up an iron shaped P.

"And we've each left a mark on one another"

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked.

"By your efforts" Beckett continued ignoring his question " he was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property of his possession." The drank his brandy his eyes never leaving Will.

"What cover, at the point of a sword?" he asked.

Beckett smirked.

"A bargain" he replied.

He walked over to his desk and took out a leather packet.

"Letters of mark" Becket said swaying the package around. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon, Jack will be free, a privateer employed by England."

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment, the same as being free" Will commented.

"Freedom" Becket chuckled and closed the box and caressed the top. "Sparrow is a part of a dying breed"

He walked over to the balcony and Will followed both staring at the sun.

"The world is shrinking" Beckett continued. "The blank edged of the map filled, Jack must find his place in a new world or Perish. Not unlike you Mr. Turner, you and your fiancée face the hangman's noose."

Will turned to face him.

"So you get Jack and the Black Pearl" Will commented.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett questioned.

"The property you want and he possesses." Will replied.

"A ship, hardly, the idol I seek is smaller and more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps in his personal space at all times. A compass"

Will caught on.

" Aw you know it" Beckett observed. "Bring back that compass or there's no deal" he said.

He then left Will standing at the balcony, knowing what he had to do. Beckett had everybody in his hands. He smirked as he drank the other glass of Brandy Will had refused.

'_I have Turner, Elizabeth, Weatherby, Jack and little Miss Swann in my hands all trying to aid one another. What a shame. '_he smirked at the thought and he drank it down.

_**Author's note: This is the last chapter for two weeks. I'm leaving the country so I won't be able to take my laptop and write. No worries though as soon as I return I will try and continue this. Sorry~ thanks for the fave that people have already added to the prologue. I'll miss you guys and review so I know how much you want this story to go along lol. **_


	3. Trapped

_Author's Note: Hey Guys I'm back! I was surprised to return to the reviews that I did, glad they're positive. Now during my vacation I totally wrote some rough drafts but I don't know how they will mix with the current story line. I will change the second film just so you know. _

**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

_**Black Pearl…**_

Jack was in a roll, he wanted to immediately find the treasure's location. His map was stretched out over his desk, and had a compass at hand and measured it's distance. It was obvious he had spent a lot of time in his office, considering that now only the candles lighted the room. He turned to face his compass and tapped it repeatedly wanting it to tell him an obvious location. He glared as it was spinning in different locations. He looked away in frustration. He decided to take a break and leaned back pulling a bottle of rum to him. He frowned seeing that the bottle had but a few drops of rum.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he asked to no one but himself.

He slammed the rum bottle down and got up from his seat with some difficulty. He swayed back and forth with the alcohol in his system and the rocking of the ship. He grabbed his three pointing hat and walked out of his cabin with a coat at hand.

Walking out of his room he picked up a gas lamp and walked through the deck seeing his men in hammocks and in deep sleep, snores echoing throughout the room.

"As you were gentlemen" he said to the sleeping crew.

He continued to walked down the stairs and opened a locked door. He entered and closed it behind him letting the gas lamp light up the room. He smirked seeing the barrels of rum all around the storage room. He smiled as he found what he was looking for.

"Time's run out Jack" he heard and dropped the bottle in surprise.

He looked ahead lifting his lamp to see ahead. He was now wary of what was to come. As he walked ahead he heard water dripping from a place ahead. He then clearly saw a man sitting there and the water was dripping from him.

"Bootstrap?" Jack asked.

The man didn't reply.

"Turner?" he called out once more.

The man turned to him and Jack was in shock. The man was indeed Bootstrap Bill, but he was part fish. He opened his mouth and water came out from it.

"You look good Jack" he said.

Jack merely tilted his head and pulled back with a face of slight disgust. His mind could only come up with a simple explanation.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No" Bootstrap replied.

"I thought not" he muttered. "If it were they're be rum"

He placed the lamp against a hook and Bootstrap handed him an old bottle of rum.

"See you got the Pearl back I see" Bootstrap said.

"Ah, I had some help retrieving it" Jack replied. "Your son"

Bootstrap looking surprised.

"William" he said softly.

Jack merely smiled and drank the bottle of rum.

"He is a pirate after all" Bootstrap added as an afterthought.

"And what do I have the pleasure of your visit" Jack asked.

"He sent me" he replied. "Davy Jones"

Jack sat down on a crate and smirked.

"Ah…so it's you then" Jack whispered. "Shanghaied you to the surface"

"I chose it. I'm sorry the part I played in the mutiny against ye Jack. I stood up to you, then everything went wrong after that"

He picked up a hermit crab and bit into it, eating it until there was nothing left. Jack stuck out his tongue and made a face of disgust.

"They strapped me to a cannon and left me at the bottom of the sea" he continued. "Weight of the water crushing me, unable to move and unable to die Jack…but I thought that even the tiniest hope of escape was fate I would take it…I would trade anything for it"

Jack handed him the bottle of rum. Bootstrap drank from it as Jack got up and began to walk around the room.

"It's funny what a man would do for a escape to final judgment." Jack said.

Suddenly he was face to face with Bootstrap. He stepped back feeling uncomfortable with the lack of space between the fishman.

"You made a deal with him too Jack…he raised the Pearl from the depths for you…..thirteen years you've been the Captain."

Jack began to step back tentatively.

"Technically…" he began.

"Jack…you won't be able to talk yourself out of this…the laws that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew a hundred years upon a ship"

"Yes but the Flying Dutchman already has a Captain and-"

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap said " If not the Leviathan will find you, and bring the Pearl back down to its depths, with you along with it."

Jack backed away with a nervous smile on his face.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beast?" he asked.

Bootstrap stepped back from Jack.

"I already told you Jack" he rasped out.

He grabbed Jack's hand and lifted it to his own. He then placed something in his hand.

"Your time is up" he croaked. "He comes now, with ravenous hunger."

Jack opened his hand to see nothing, and then suddenly there was a gap in his hand. He gasped and looked at the retreating form of Bootstrap Bill. Suddenly he disappeared making Jack run.

"All hands on deck" he yelled all around. "Lay fast the caskets!"

He ran through the deck making many men fall off their hammocks in shock.

"On deck scallywags!" he yelled.

Gibbs lifted his head on his hammock and jumped off. He frantically began to put on his boots, with some difficulty along with the others. All men were half dressed and following the orders of the frantic Captain.

"We need to head to land!" He ran around yelling.

"What port?" Gibbs asked.

Jack jumped and turned to face him.

"No port, I said land" he said "Any land"

He jumped as Jack the monkey took his hat and hissed at him. Jack hissed at Jack the monkey and frowned as his hat was thrown overboard. All the crew looked to the starboard side of the boat as the hat was floating on the sea.

"Hat overboard!" Gibbs yelled.

"No, no, no…leave it" Jack said "Run"

They all turned to face him in surprise, he couldn't believe it…he didn't care for his hat.

"…..Back to your stations" Gibbs ordered.

He looked back to see Jack in a weird position. He was standing unmoving under the stairs, his face blank of emotions.

"Jack" Gibbs said.

"Shh" Jack replied.

"For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?"

Jack looked at him absolutely spooked.

"Nothing" he whispered.

As the ship headed out, he didn't know how lucky he was to let his hat go. A few miles away an unsuspecting ship was sunk which fate would blame on the hat.

_**Port Royal..**_

Will and Weatherby Swann ran down towards the prisons. There was Elizabeth who was sitting on the floor, her dress dirty and no longer the wedding dress they had once scene. They pushed through a soldier and Will got down on his knees to see his precious Lizzie.

"You can't be here" one soldier exclaimed.

"Stand down" Weatherby said.

"Mr. Swann!" he cried out.

Weatherby turned to him.

"It's Governor Swann" he said proudly.

Elizabeth and Will intertwined their fingers through the jail cell.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Doesn't matter" Will replied " I have to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal in exchange, the charges against us will be dropped" Will said.

"No" Weatherby interrupted "We must find out own avenue for your freedom"

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack?" Will asked " …or in me?"

" Because you would risk your life to save Sparrow, does not mean he would do the same for anyone else" he said. "Now…where's the dog?"

He whistled.

"I believe in you" she whispered to Will. "Where will you find him?" she asked caressing his cheek.

"Tortuga" he replied almost immediately.

He looked at her with loving eyes and kissed her hand. He got up and with his eyes promised her he would get her out of this predicament.

_**Governor Swann's Mansion..**_

Amour was trapped she knew it. From what she had heard of, Lord Cutler Beckett was devious, the was obvious from his deal with her. She had to be cunning and outwit him. She couldn't believe how ironic this situation was; when she wanted a man of power he rejected her and when she doesn't want to deal with another, he's after her tail. Her mind wandered towards the man who had long disappeared.

'_Where are you?'_ she thought.

She sighed and forced herself to ignore her weakling thoughts. She wouldn't pine anymore for a dead man; especially a dead man that never wanted to deal with her in the first place. She felt as if she needed air after all the thinking and walked towards her balcony. She looked out to sea and smirked.

'_Funny, here was what started all the troubles, my clumsy hands started our first adventure.'_ She thought back to when she had dropped the blasted medallion.

Not only did her blunder bring adventure, but it also brought a man that caused all this chaos they currently lived in.

"Damn you Jack" she whispered "Why must you ruin everything?"

Her grip on the balcony tightened, making her hands whiten. A soft sea breeze hit her face and she closed her eyes cherishing it. She hand to admit, it wasn't the same as when she was on sea. Her sea legs had developed on the Black Pearl.

Her mind began to drift and suddenly her mind showed her a pair of coal-rimmed brown eyes; it wasn't like any other pair of brown eyes, there was a glint that was unique to this pair. Suddenly a red bandana, worn out from its use appeared over it and brown/black dreads of hair appeared as well. She knew that gaze, that hair, and then her face became slightly flushed. A pair of thin lips appeared; a pair she knew too well. That pair had caused her to face new emotions that she couldn't define. The figure emerged in front of her, a pair of arms that had pulled her to him before; that had held her so intimately. The man smirked and she licked her lips out of reflex. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.

She was wide eyed and shocked at how her mind had betrayed her. It was official that man was a curse and she was accursed. She placed a hand on her chest and glared at herself, as if her mind would curl away in shame of what they had caused her.

"I loathe you" she hissed towards the sea, as if Jack would know.

"Miss Swann" she heard someone call out.

She turned to face her room and saw Nellie there. It was time for her to change for her bedtime. She sighed and walked in closing the balcony doors behind her.

"What was going on outside Miss Swann?" Nellie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nellie. Would you help me" she asked turning to help her undue her strings.

Nellie quickly went to the task at hand, but that didn't stop her mouth from running.

"Well I mean you were obviously dreaming 'bout something…..or _someone_" she muttered the last part.

Amour blushed and turned to face her once the dress slipped from her hips and her petticoat was removed.

" I don't know what you're talking about" she hissed ignoring her flushed state.

"Right Miss Swann, anything you say" she said.

Amour huffed and slipped her nightgown down. She tied a ribbon on her hair and walked over to her bed. She looked to see Nellie hadn't moved, on the contrary she had stood there looking nervous.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

Nellie jumped up and smiled tentatively.

"Well…..this was sent to you and well…here" she said.

Amour looked down at the letter and turned to see Beckett's seal. She frowned and looked up to Nellie who was walking towards the exit of the room.

"Call Celeste when you head downstairs" she ordered.

She rarely ordered them without a polite word, but this proved it was a serious .

"Yes Miss Swann. Goodnight" Nellie said and walked away closing the door behind her.

She looked at the seal and bit her lip nervously. She slipped her finger from under the seal and lifted the seal. She placed the envelope to the side and unfolded the letter. She was surprised that he himself had taken the time to write anything.

"Too self absorbed to do it" she muttered. "What does he want?"

She wouldn't ever know until she began to read the letter. So she unfolded the letter and began to read:

**_ November 19__th_**

**_Dearest Amour Swann,_**

**_It is my pleasure to inform you that I, my dear have calmed your pretty little head. It was hard my dove, but I managed to save your trouble making sister and her heathen fiancé William Turner._****_It was most challenging but I did as you asked my dear._****_I believe that we had had an accord. Now Miss Swann, it seems that you are in debt to me and as we agreed you and I shall wed. Believe me, it will be an honor for thou to marry such a Lord such_****_as myself. That's right Miss Swann, I did accept your proposition and you cannot back down. Also try to make yourself as happy as possible; I will not be embarrassed by you._****_About the wedding, I was thinking that we shall wed soon after if not on your eighteenth birthday. If memory serves me correct, thou turns eighteen on the 12__th__ of December and by then,_****_the rainfall shall end, and the mission of mine will end as well. Then you and I shall head towards London._****_The announcement of our engagement shall be tomorrow and honor will be restored towards your family. Believe me when I say thou are lucky that I took interest in a girl from such a bad family. Yes the Swann family is very frowned upon by the king, but no worries my dear you shall be a perfect addition to my achievements. You will also gain your first achievement of taming a Lord such as myself._**

**_Your Beloved Fiancé,_**

**_Lord Cutler Beckett_**

Amour gritted her teeth at the horrid letter. She ripped the covers from herself and began to pace. That idiotic self absorbed rat was interested in her. She never expected him to even think of her as worthy enough to go against the crown.

Celeste entered without announcing herself, only to find her frantic. She had a pitcher of warm milk to calm her down, seeing as Nellie was frantic herself when talking to her. Once seeing her little girl in a state of panic she placed the pitcher on the dresser and walked over to her.

"What's –" Celeste was suddenly interrupted when Amour shoved a letter to her hand.

"Read it" she hissed cheeks red with anger.

Celeste's eyes left the distraught girl and landed on the letter. As she read the letter she paled considerably. She couldn't believe in what trouble her girl had gotten into.

"You had an agreement?" she exclaimed.

"I never thought he would accept it!" she yelled. "I refuse to wed him!"

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Celeste angered.

"I don't know, but I have to get out of it." she said.

"And what of Elizabeth and Mr. Turner?" Celeste asked.

Amour looked away from her and bit her lip. She knew it, he caught her, she was stuck to wed him to free both of them.

"I suppose I'm getting married…"

Marriage is not something she would ever expect to occur to her. Her dream of marriage had been shattered but a December ago when the person she loved abandoned her to follow his own desire. She was coming of age and unlike Elizabeth, her union would be one of strict business. She wouldn't be as lucky as her elder sister to find "her" William Turner.

"Don't sacrifice yourself dear" Celeste took her out of her thoughts.

"Nana, until I find a loophole, I will wed Lord Beckett. Well do you have another suggestion because I sure don't!"

Celeste remained quiet but her frustration and anger was obvious. Amour frowned and crumpled the letter throwing it to the side. She had to admit, having to marry Lord Beckett was a small price for the lives of her sister and Will.

"You've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble and best be gettin' out of it too" Celeste said.

Celeste picked up the letter and placed it in her apron. She pulled Amour towards her and held her close.

" Honey, try and head to bed, drink the milk I brought you and we will talk more about this tomorrow" she said.

Amour said nothing and felt nothing. Celeste sighed and let her go, there was nothing she could do. She merely left the room and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Tia, once again sister it seems you're right" Celeste muttered "Hope the rest of your prediction will come through as well"

She sighed and walked towards the kitchen, thinking about how she might need a cup of bourbon.


	4. Hoodwinked

_Author's Note: I totally researched the clothing and make up for this . it was freaking hard but I wanted to get the makeup styles correct. _

**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter 4: Hoodwinked**

The sun rose over Port Royal, the birds were chirping and there was one girl who had gotten little to no sleep at all. She had managed to sleep around three hours thanks to some bourbon she had been handed by Celeste who was just as frazzled as herself. They had planned and planned for hours but nothing seemed to work.

"Get up darling" Celeste muttered.

Amour groaned and glared at her.

"What's the point, my life is over" she whined.

"Stop acting like a child!" Celeste reprimanded. "We'll figure out something. Now go shower!"

Amour sighed and got up from her bed. No matter how lovely the day looked, Amour knew it would be a day that she could never smile on.

"I'll go now and shower" Amour moaned.

She sighed and walked towards her washroom. As she slipped off her clothing, she slipped into the tub filled with warm water. She slipped in and had a small relaxed smile on her face. She knew this was as close as she would get near any body of water considering how much she wanted to. She was bound by land, and more importantly she didn't really care. As she rubbed her body with soaps in rose filled water she relaxed, she really lived the good life, ignoring the forced engagement.

"This is heaven" she mumbled and slid under the water. Some water came out of the tub but she didn't care at the moment.

She held her breath and relaxed. She wondered how long she could stay like this, and more importantly if she stayed there long enough would the whole mess going around her disappear. She rose up quickly and gasped as she needed air.

"Damn" she groaned as she needed to get out.

She slipped out of the tub and wrapped a robe around her. She walked barefoot towards her room to see a scene she would rather not. She blinked as a frantic Celeste let in Nellie, Johanna and Lucy. They all seemed excited that she was to be engaged; they just ignored the person she was getting engaged to.

"Oh look at this nice yellow, you have a matching hat for it" Johanna gushed.

"Oh no the pink, the rose color would do lovely with a little hair pin you have" Lucy intercepted.

"No! The sky blue, to match the color of the sea" Nellie said.

"Why not black?" Amour hissed.

The three women frowned.

"But it would look like you were mourning" Celeste commented.

"Exactly" Amour said defiantly.

"Now see here young lady" Celeste began in a frustrated tone "You accepted this deal and it came out of your pretty little lips. Now you deal with it!"

Amour shrunk back at the tone as did the other women. She knew that Celeste was right, as the cliché said; it was time to "man up".

"Hand me the blue" Amour whined.

"Pink" The others said simultaneously.

"I hate pink" she replied.

"Red" they all said.

Amour raised a brow and relented.

"Fine, hand it over" she said.

The women smirked and began to tie on the red corset. She hissed as the strings were tightened and she slipped her nails in her hands. She couldn't believe how tight it was; she had never had it that tight.

"I can't breathe" she gasped out.

"Yes but you look much thinner" Lucy cooed.

Amour glared and patted her waist scratching it to get it off.

"Take short breaths" Nellie suggested.

Amour nodded and began to take in short quick breaths.

"There now the other layers" Celeste said.

The girls slipped on her red bloomers and a red pantaloon. She wiggled around as the heavy dress was slipped on. She took in a sharp breath as it was getting heavier and they helped her slip on her shoes.

"I curse the day I was born a female" she muttered.

"No you don't" Celeste said.

They began to brush her hair and dry it as much as they could. As they dried it as much as they could, they began to pin her hair up.

"Ow watch it!" she exclaimed.

They continued their onslaught on her hair and then they played the bonnet on her head. She smiled tightly as they placed some liquid bloom of roses to redden her cheeks. She hated the red look on her face but as they muted it with some white powder, it wasn't so torturous. They then placed some lip salve and sighed.

"I look like a common whore" she muttered.

They shushed her and helped her get up.

"Go on, head towards the main room, he's been waiting." Nellie said.

She walked out of her room as if she was heading towards the gallows. She walked down the stairs towards and strained Weatherby and an annoyed Lord Beckett. As they noticed her, Weatherby looked at her sadly and Lord Beckett smirked.

"Good morning father" she said and curtsied "Lord Beckett"

He bowed at her as her father looked at the pair with some suspicion.

"Miss Swann you look as lovely as ever" he said.

She smiled tightly and looked at him expectantly.

"Well Miss Swann, I must admit I did not come for business with your father, but to _ask_ your father for your hand in marriage" he said and pulled her hand towards him.

The way he said it, it was obvious, he wasn't asking but really ordering her father. Amour began to glare, but as he held her hand firmly, she winced and let out a fake serene expression.

"This is a surprise" Governor Weatherby said "But it's all up to my daughter"

Amour smiled softly at her father at how much he cared for her.

"Yes, well I would….like…to….accept" she forced herself to say.

Her father noticed this but said nothing. Lord Beckett slipped the engagement ring on her finger and held her hands close.

"Well very well then" He said forcing happiness. "But she cannot marry till Elizabeth is let free and marries first"

Lord Beckett turned to look at him sharply yielding back his anger.

"What?" he rasped out squeezing Amour's hand rougher than before.

"Elizabeth being the eldest has to marry first and _then _the youngest being little Amour" Weatherby said.

Amour's eyes shine with devotion towards her father; that's why he was a Governor because he was a genius.

"I do not like your proposition" Lord Beckett said. "But I accept it, Mr. Turner will return in a month and-"

"What?" Amour exclaimed.

He stood firmer than before noticing his mistake.

"Nothing dear" he said and kissed her hands.

She wrinkled her nose.

"I ask for some private time with her" Lord Beckett asked.

"It's not proper" Amour said.

"Indeed" Weatherby said reluctantly and left them alone.

Amour frowned at being left alone with him and was very uncomfortable.

"What, has your boldness of two night before disappear?" he asked with a glint.

Amour blushed at his comment insulted by his insinuation of her.

" Do not misinterpret that night, I did it out of desperation" she said tugging her hands back.

"What a shame" he said holding her hand. "Would it be too bold to ask for a small peck?"

"Yes it would be too bold" she said turning to him. "Lord, would you be so kind as to give me permission to visit my sister?"

He smiled at her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Depends on what I get in return Miss Swann" he replied.

"You'll get something once I talk to my sister" she commented.

"I'll be sure to tame you , you shrew" He said tugging her arm roughly.

"Is that a yes?" she replied with a smile.

He glared and let her go.

"Very well, I will give you that small meeting" he said. "I must head down to business, good day Miss Swann" he said kissing her hand.

She made a face of disgust only for him to touch her cheek roughly. He turned around and walked his pompous frame away. She hated him so much and glared at the back of his head; he felt it and smiled knowing everything was according to plan, even with his slip up.

As he closed the door behind him Amour began to think, and fast. Just where had he sent Will, it was obvious that she wasn't suppose to know, but maybe Elizabeth knew. Elizabeth always knew. She ran towards the carriage and smiled at her ride.

"Please take me to the cells?" she asked one of the drivers.

He smiled and tipped his hat opening the door for her. He was a kind old man, who had seem her and even her mother grow up. As the carriage went down the Port Royal road she looked out towards the town. She frowned at the sights; the men and women walked with fear as the EITC soldiers stood all around the city. The car stopped and Amour slipped out with some aid. She tugged her corset in annoyance and pain and walked towards the cells.

She wasn't scared; it wasn't her first time there as much as she hated to admit. She was lucky she wasn't imprisoned like her sister. She walked in and with some looked went down the stairs towards her cell.

"Elizabeth" Amour called out.

"Love!" Elizabeth cried out gripping the cell.

Amour walked as fast as she could and got straight down to her knees wrapping her arms around her sister. They held each other as much as they could, eyes watery.

"You look so beautiful" Elizabeth said.

"So do you, in spite of it all" Amour said back.

They grasped their hands tightly and sniffled.

"How's father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Worried over you" Amour replied "But I figured out a way to get you out of here"

"But-" Elizabeth began.

"Here me out!" Amour said excited "I accepted Lord Beckett's marriage proposal and then-"

"What?" Elizabeth cried out "No wait just-"

"Let me finish" Amour whined "And in agreement he will let you and Will free in exchange for marriage. I admit I hate it, but you two are free to marry"

She finished with a slight frown but forced a smile to be strong.

"No, no but Will" Elizabeth said frantic.

"What about Will?" Amour asked.

"He left" Elizabeth began. Before Amour could say anything , her mouth was covered by Elizabeth as she continued "He went to get Jack's compass, that's what Lord Beckett wants to set us free, he even has our letters"

Amour paled and her eyes began to show her anger. They had been tricked, she had been tricked and she herself had walked into it.

"I loathe him" she hissed.

Elizabeth looked at her worried.

"Oh Love, it's all my fault" Elizabeth said sorrowfully.

"Don't" Amour said and forced another smile "I'll get you out of here, I promise, just give me time"

"That is what we don't have" Elizabeth said softly looking at the guard who had just arrived.

"Right" Amour said softly. They intertwined their fingers and kissed each other's hands.

"I love you" Amour said softly.

"I love you too" Elizabeth replied.

They smiled at each other sadly and Amour was escorted out. Amour wiped some tears from her eyes and climbed the stairs. As she saw her carriage driver he smiled at her sympathetically.

"Anywhere else Miss?" he asked.

"Lord Beckett's office" Amour hissed.

The man nodded surprised by her sharp voice and helped her in the carriage. She was absolutely fuming at his trickery, but it was her fault; she underestimated him. He was cunning and sadly she fell for his trap in her very desperation. Her mind pondered this over as the carriage road on. Suddenly it stopped and the door opened.

"He's expecting you Miss" the old man said.

"Thank you Charles" she said and slipped out of the carriage.

She walked towards the office determined to make that man suffer. As she forced the door opened, she couldn't believe the scene. Lord Cutler Beckett stared straight at her with a cup of whiskey and a knowing smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Swann, missed me I suppose?" He said with a chuckle.

"You tricked me" she said and slammed the door close. "You told me that you would free them if I agreed!"

He smirked and tsked walking towards her.

"No Miss Swann, our engagement is to save you from going towards the gallows" He purred wrapping his arms around her waist.

She pulled back and glared.

"Oh but you cannot back down" He said with a smirk.

"I loathe you so much" she said.

"You'll learn to love me like a good little bride" he said and unwrapped his arms from her waist.

She lifted her hand to slap him only to be pushed onto a chair.

"I will not lift a hand on you and neither shall you one me Miss Swann" he ordered. "Act like a lady and accept the consequences, well actually, the fruits of my labor."

She glared and walked out of the office in a huff. She would have to get out of it, she just had to. She would be damned to be trapped in a loveless marriage with that pompous ass. Will would return and things will turn out alright…..right? She just hoped he would hurry so they would have a plan. She couldn't do it alone…..she couldn't.

**Author's note: I know filler Chapter D: Sorry but I needed to develop this subplot a little more. I surmise that it will take Will around a month or two to find Jack on that blasted island. Oh well review! **


	5. Jack?

**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter 5: Jack?**

Amour treaded on towards her home. It had been two months; _two _months and they had been waiting for Will to return. She had to stand a stupid birthday party that was full of EITC members and who brought Elizabeth chained to her party. Beckett called it "being thoughtful." So a birthday passed now eighteen and the age of marriage looming over her.

She had to deal with Lord Beckett's blabber on about the wedding and how they should invite the king. She doubted he even knew the king personally, but she didn't really care. The days went slow, very slow and her sister couldn't stand being in the cell any longer. She missed her sister, her father's health had also failed on him dealing with the stress of her sister. The people of Port Royal led their lives with fear as the soldiers of the EITC reigned over the small ports. People traded less and a recession occurred throughout the port city.

She trudged on ignoring the stares that people gave her. After people found out about Amour's engagement they felt betrayed. A lady that had grown up among the docks had married and somehow felt as if she turned her backs on her people. A handful of people still smiled at her; Celeste made sure to help people understand her state. Many believed she was trapped and she agreed. Basically the stay of Lord Beckett brought everyone's downfall.

"Where the hell are you Will?" she whispered.

**Two months ago…**

"Captain Jack Sparrow….owes me for doubloons" An old man said. "…Thought he was dead"

Will sighed and continued to search.

**A month and a half ago..**

"Singapore, that's what I heard" A brown haired man said. "Gone with a smile on his face"

**A month ago….Tortuga..**

"Jack Sparrow…" Giselle cooed.

"Haven't seen him in a month" Scarlett interrupted.

"When you find him.." Giselle began walking towards Will " Do give him a message"

She suddenly slapped him and Will winced at his cheek.

**Three Weeks Ago…**

"Jack Sparrow …went to this island just south of the straight. What can I saw about Jack..once you find that ship there a ship with black sails"

**Today…..**

"Someone shall take you ashore" the dark skinned man said as they saw the Black Pearl ashore.

Suddenly the dinghy stopped and Will looked at the man confused.

"Bon Voyage Monsieur" the slave said.

Will frowned and dived. Half an hour later, as he reached ashore, he was panting and tired. He walked tiredly towards the Black Pearl and looked up at it.

"Jack!" he cried out.

He heard no response.

"Jack Sparrow….Anybody!"

Suddenly a familiar site appeared: Cotton's Pirate.

"Ah, a familiar face!" he said happily.

"Squawk, don't eat me" Cotton's pirate said.

"I'm not going to eat you" he said.

"Squawk don't eat me!" the pirate repeated.

Will trekked on through the jungle, ignoring Cotton's pirate repeating the phrase over and over again. Pushing through some palm leaves he stopped at seeing a site.

"Gibbs" he said knowing the object belonged to him.

Suddenly, he saw that the little trinket was tied to a small vine. He began to follow it with some wariness. As the vine ended abruptly on a tree branch and Will was now suspicious. Suddenly what seemed like a tree was really a savage who yelled making Will yell out of reflex. Out of nowhere he was flung upwards towards the sky and he was trapped, like some animal.

As blood was beginning to rush to his head, he saw many savages coming out of the foliage. He thought quickly and took out his sword ready to fight them off. The savages weren't moved by his display and began to encircle him like predators.

"Come on! Who wants this!" Will yelled.

They continued to poke their stakes out.

"I can go at this all day!" he yelled. Suddenly he tensed and everything went dark.

**Hours Later…**

Will's eyes fluttered opened after a while. He could only see a flash of different colors. His eyes lead him to a figure sitting on a big thrown. He couldn't believe it, the king of these savages looking just like Jack Sparrow.

"Jack?" he croaked out groggily. "Jack Sparrow"

His vision cleared and he smiled dizzily. He began to laugh softly.

"Jack, I can honestly say I'm happy to see you" he said.

Jack got up from his thrown and said nothing as he walked towards him. He poked Will's shoulder leaving a confused Will to stare on as Jack walked away.

"Jack, it's me! Will Turner!" Will called out.

"Basse co" Jack began speaking to one of the savages.

"Un daga" one said.

"Ishihi" they all grumbled at Jack and bowed.

"Tell them to let me down!" Will yelled.

"Calem lom, om piki piki" he said pointing towards Will. "Rum, tincy wincy"

Jack bent down towards Will's bum.

"Lom say say eunichey" Jack said to the people in a scissor motion with his hands.

"Ah…..ewwwww" they all commented.

Jack began to walk away from Will. Will's eyes trailed Jack's waist as he saw the compass hanging from it.

"Jack!" Will said "The compass, that's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you, she faces the gallows!" Will cried out.

Jack turned back to face Will and the people.

"Say say ma chup chup sma lomy lomy shootu savvy?" Jack said to his people with a smile. "Mon licky licky"

"Mon Licky Licky!" one cheered and soon the others followed.

Before Will was carried off Jack walked towards him and whispered.

"Save me" he hissed.

"Jack what did you tell him!" Will cried out. "What about Elizabeth, Jack!"

**Port Royal Prison**

"Come closer we don't bite" was all Elizabeth heard as she was trapped.

Her hair was dirty now looking like a light brown, her blond locks too dirty too be noticeable. Her wedding dress now in shreds, Beckett had refused to let her get any new garments, much to her sister's protests.

She looked up tiredly as her father walked inside. Her eyes glistened as she saw him once more.

"Come quickly" Weatherby said.

Elizabeth got up and she followed him.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Elizabeth whispered to her father.

"I may still have some standing with the king" Weatherby began "I've arranged a passage to England, the captain is a friend of mine-"

"No!" Elizabeth protested "Will is going to find Jack"

"We cannot count on William Turner" Weatherby replied. "Come!"

Elizabeth frowned as she was pulled along.

"He's more of a man than you give him credit for!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Please this is no time to argue. Beckett has offered one pardon one pardon only and that is promised for Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to see the sight of one of my daughters walking to the gallows, do not. " Weatherby said.

He slipped Elizabeth into a carriage.

"Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for William when he returns"

"A fair trial for Will ends in the hanging" she replied.

Weatherby looked at her with a cold stare.

"Then perhaps there is nothing left for you here." He then closed the carriage door.

As he began to drive the carriage door he failed to miss a pair of bright eyes in a trunk. Those eyes belonged to someone with a plan. She managed to wiggle herself in the carriage to see a shocked Elizabeth.

"Love" she whispered.

"Shh…I got a plan." She said.

They smiled and embraced. As they slipped out of the carriage, an unsuspecting Weatherby rode on.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth hissed as Amour pulled her along.

"This time I take charge" Amour ordered."Celeste is waiting north from here, not too far. She has a change of clothes for you. I will head to some other business, but promise to meet you there."

Elizabeth frowned.

"But-"

"For once in your life, let me take some control" Amour said.

She pushed Elizabeth along and she ran south, towards her destination.

**Minutes later..**

They had reached the ports. Weatherby stopped driving the carriage.

"Stay inside" Weatherby ordered.

He got off the carriage and walked towards the man waiting.

"Captain?" he called out.

As he walked out he was shocked to see his dear friend his throat cut. His friend's body fell on the ground.

"Evening governor " the man said wiping his dagger. "Shame that, he had a letter to the king, it's from you"

Weatherby walked back to the carriage but was stopped as a group of men from the EITC circled him and the carriage.

"Elizabeth" he said weakly.

They opened the carriage door and there was no one inside.

"Where is she?" the man who had killed his friend croaked.

"Who?" Weatherby said.

**Beckett's office..**

He walked back from the balcony to his offices once more. He had a pamphlet in one hand and a brandy in another. He caressed the box holding the letters and opened it to see it empty. He closed it and looked at the wall a smile appearing on his lips.

"No doubt you've discovered loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes" he said.

He heard footsteps. He didn't look back but he knew exactly who it was. No doubt she would be coming.

"Then what is?" she asked.

Beckett then turned to face her. Her face was covered by the shadow of night, but her figure was visible. He looked at her pompously.

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm"

She began to walk towards him.

"I expect then that we can come up with some sort of understanding" she replied. "I'm here to negotiate"

"I'm listening" he replied walking towards her.

Her brown hair finally hit the moonlight and he noticed it was the wrong sister. He smirked even more knowing he was dealing with the weaker of the two, his dear fiancée. Suddenly he froze as she lifted a pistol and pointed it towards his head.

"I'm listening intently" he rephrased his comment.

"These letters of mark, they are signed by the king" she said her eyes never leaving his face or the pistol.

"Yes, but they are not valid until they bear my signature" he said silkily. "And my seal"

"Or else I would not still be here" she replied.

She lowered her pistol.

"You sent Will to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow. Not only that, you also convince me to accept our engagement and forget to tell me of your deal with him. You do know it will not do you any good"

He looked at her, from her first comment he was smiling showing pride in his actions. As she continued his eyes showed question at her last words.

"Do explain" he said.

"I have been to Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself." She began walking towards him. "There is something you need to know."

He smiled as she got closer, her smaller stature made her seem weaker, and if she didn't still hold the pistol he would have gotten her already.

"Ah I see" he said absentmindedly. "You think the compass only leads to the Isla de Muerta, so you hope to save your dear fiancé from the evil fate." He smiled and dared to caress her hand which held the pistol "But you mustn't worry."

He stepped back and walked towards his large map.

"I care not for a cursed Aztec gold, my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may want to enhance your offer"

He began to walk towards her like prey. He stopped immediately as she clicked the safety off and put it under his jaw. She smirked and began to lead him towards his desk.

"Considering to your calculation that you robbed my sister from her wedding night and robbed me of my freedom to wed," she said and threw him the letters to sign.

"So I did" he said.

He began to sign it.

"A marriage interrupted." He began "Or fates intervenes"

He then burned his ring to make the stamp and placed it on the letter.

"Making to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom" Beckett finished.

"These aren't going to Jack" Amour protested.

"Oh really?" he said "To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, I still want that compass….consider that in your calculations and of course your hand."

She stepped back and ran from his room. His voice boomed out.

"And remember when you return our wedding shall be prepared"

He chuckled and lifted his cup of brandy once more, he ignored the slight shake in his wrist. So he was discovered, it no longer mattered. He would get that compass, he had them at the palm of his hand. All he knew was that he had everything he had ever wanted, a promise of a compass, Jack Sparrow, and a future wife. He also had to remember to seriously tame that shrew of a fiancée.


	6. Escape

** Quote of the Chapter**_: "A woman knows the face of the man she loves like a sailor knows the open sea."- Honore de Balzac_

** Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel **

** Chapter 6: Escape**

Jack always welcomed adventure and danger with open arms. That was, until this very moment. There as he sat in his thrown were the people that had his life at their hands. Their tribal dancing was insignificant to him, all he cared about was the fact that he might be dying soon. Two children came his way, he made no movements of protest as a necklace was placed around his neck.

"Thank you" he said half heartedly, knowing that they wouldn't understand what he was saying.

He wondered what his crew were doing at this very moment, and if that whelp would in fact save his life as he had asked.

**With the crew.**

"Why would he do this to us?" Will said.

He refused to look down. There he was, hanging in the middle of a canyon with the old crew of the Black Pearl. All that kept them suspended were two vines, he turned to face Gibbs fearing that he might faint.

"If Jack is the chief" Will continued.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief if he acts like a chief." Gibbs interrupted him.

"So he had no choice" Will finished. "He's as captive as the rest of us"

"Worst" Gibbs corrected " as it turns out. You see the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form and they intend of doing the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison"

Will looked lost at his common. Cotton rolled his eyes and grabbed Gibbs hand biting his fingers. Gibbs groaned and tugged his hand out.

"Aye, they'll roast him and eat him" Gibbs said wincing at the bite.

"Where's the rest of the crew" Will asked changing the subject.

"These cages we're in" Gibbs explained. "Were built after we got here"

Will then took notice that the cages were made of human bone. He gasped and stopped touching them.

"The feast is about to begin" Gibbs whispered staring at the sunset. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop"

"Well we can't just sit here and wait can we" Will said.

**Back to Jack…**

Jack couldn't stand their dancing, he wasn't stupid. He knew what the drums and their dance meant and he would be damned if he was going to die. His eyes brightened with an idea.

"No, no, no" he said waving his hands and walking towards them "Big fire, big fire! I am chief" he said "More wood!"

He had to stall for time.

"Um booddie snickle snickle" he said to the man by his chair.

As the men left his thrown he escaped. By the time they turned back he was gone. He was running, yes most definitely running, but he wasn't a coward. Or so he figured. He ran through the first bridge that he could find and didn't ran till he reached something he dreaded more than anything. A cliff. He looked back to see if anyone was following him, he had no choice but to move forward. He looked down to see a bamboo stick and he began to think of an idea. He lifted it and checked its strength and weight as well. He frowned and dropped it, turning his attention to a room full of random began to look around the dark room, seeing random objects and his eyes set on what he was searching for: a rope. Before he walked out his eyes landed on a sack. He picked it up and read what it said "Paprika" he then looked at the bottom to see the dreaded EITC seal. He looked at it suspiciously and shrugged. As he walked out he froze.

"Oh bugger" he muttered as he saw the tribe looking at him.

He threw the rope and smiled as if nothing was wrong. He then began to throw paprika on his arm pits and smiled at the people.

"Little seasoning, yeah" he said smiling as the people looked confused.

A little while, he was tied to a pole. He frowned as he was carried by two men.

"Well done" he said as the placed him over the wood.

Unbeknownst to him the crew was fighting for their freedom. They kept swinging back and forth trying to reach the side of the cliff. They groaned when they didn't reach it. Around the fifth swing, they finally managed to reach the side of the mountainside and cheered.

"Put your legs up and start to climb!" Gibbs ordered.

"Come on men" Will yelled. "It will take all of us to man the Black Pearl"

"Really you won't need everyone" one idiot yelled "Only six will do"

Everyone froze and turned to one another.

"Hurry" Gibbs said.

The crew had been split in two and they began to race.

"Wait stop" Will whispered as he saw one of the savages walk the bridge.

The other cage didn't listen and they continued to climb. Suddenly one noticed to see he was holding a snake. He screamed making the others scream as well. They let go of the side and the strength of the string caused the rope to rip and they fell to the doom.

Will turned to face the savage who now noticed them.

"Move!" he yelled.

The savage ran towards the group who were about to burn Jack. Jack turned to face the man who was yelling about the crew. He understood what they were saying, they were escaping.

"Well go on go get them" Jack said. "Pelala"

They all cheered.

"Pelala!"

They all ran leaving him behind. The one who held the flame had dropped it and Jack began to blow the torch. It was too close to the fire and it was worrying him. Little embers reached the wood and the flame began from under him slowly but surely. He sighed and began to wiggle up and down repeatedly. He groaned and fell towards the side. He wiggled and kicked upwards to free his legs. He was astounded by his luck, but he wouldn't over think it. He ran from the scene thanking whatever god had saved him.

**With Will…**

They had managed to reach the land and they sighed. Suddenly Will turned to face the noise approaching them. The savages began to follow them. They frantically began to pull the cage towards the side and like a hamster they began to run away in their own way.

They had failed to notice the slope they were running to. They yelled as they began to roll down the hill gaining great momentum. Their run was stopped by the palm tree that was right in their way. The savages were behind them it was heard clearly.

"Lift it like a ladies skirt men!" Gibbs yelled.

They continued to run that is till they fell in a whole. They were all engulfed by water but luckily the cage had been broken.

**Back to Jack..**

Jack was running towards nowhere in particular. He began to tug his ropes tightly and failing at that. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him and turned to face a little boy with a fork and a knife. He walked over and took the knife trying to cut the rope. It was too quiet. He looked up to see two women holding bowls. He then had no real idea as to what to do.

He did the first thing that came to mind…he screamed and ran between the pair. He ran right towards the coconuts. His eyes brightened as an idea popped into his head. He swung the pole over and threw the coconut right at the woman, who glared as it broke and wet her forehead. Apparently luck was no longer with him as when he ran he had around ten fruits on his pole. As he reached the cliff he froze as he was going out of balance. He screamed once more as he fell down the cliff.

"Bugger" he panted out.

He took a deep breath and suddenly it happened, the pole bended. He began to fall straight through bridge after bridge till he landed on the ground. He groaned half conscious. He got up half groggily and began to run. He continued to run in spite of the fact that his lungs were burning. As he reached the beach he saw the Pearl.

His crew! They were beginning to climb towards the ship.

"Wait!" he screamed.

He was hundreds of feet away, but he wasn't going to be left behind. As he heard screaming he turned to see the group coming towards him, he screamed along with them, running ahead of them in his unique running style.

The Pearl! His ship was sailing away. He began to run into the beach trying to reach it. He finally reached the boat and lifted himself towards the ships starboard deck. He waved at them goodbye.

"Alas my children, this is the day you should always remember as the day that you almost-" suddenly a huge wave engulfed him and when he reappeared he was soaking wet with seaweed on his wrist. "Captain Jack Sparrow" he finished muttering.

As he reached the deck he turned to see Gibbs coming towards him.

"Let's put some distance between us and that island and head out to open sea." Gibbs said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second but only if we keep in the shallows as much as possible" Jack replied nodding as Ragetti and Pintel placed on his coat tentatively to his shoulders.

"That seems to be contradictory Captain" Gibbs said.

"Have every faith in reconciliatory navigational skills Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey I want to shoot something" he gritted out.

Jack the monkey squawked and threw Ragetti's eye. He grabbed his pistol, but was interrupted by Will.

"Jack" Will said. "Elizabeth is in danger"

Jack began to walk ahead.

"Have you considering keeping a better eye on her?" Jack said nonchalantly. "Or maybe just lock her up somewhere"

"She is locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you" Will said.

"Ah…what happened to the little one" Jack asked.

"Who?" Will said confused.

"The brunette, pretty young thing, hell of a shooter" Jack went one "Shy kisser, the one flaw in that girl"

"Doesn't matter" Will said frustrated.

"Shame. Well, there comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistake." Jack replied.

Will took a knife from a crew member's waist and put it towards Jack's neck.

"I need that compass of yours Jack" Will said. "I must trade it for her freedom"

Jack looked at him suspiciously and moved the knife without a care.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack said.

"Captain" Gibbs said being quiet during the scene.

"We have a need to travel up river" Jack whispered to him.

"By needs to be, by trifling need a fleet as in say a passing fancy?" Gibbs said.

Jack looked confused.

"No" he began " A resolution unyielding need"

Will sighed.

"What we need to do is sail to Port Royal with haste" Will protested.

"William" Jack said copying his sigh " I shall trade for you the compass, if you will help me" he began to take out the drawing of the key " to find this"

Will took a look at it.

"You want me to find this" Will repeated.

"No" Jack smiled "You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapasitorial finding and or locating or discovering. Think of it of a way to save your darling girl…oh what's her face. And you can say a hello to the little one aye. Savvy?"

Will was bemused.

"This" Will said warily "will save Elizabeth"

Jack turned to face him.

"How much to you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked.

Will began to think.

"Not much" he replied.

Jack stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that will save Elizabeth" Jack said.

**Port Royal…Seven hours prior**

Amour continued to run. She ran towards the location where he sister and nanny were waiting. She had the letters, and while she should be happy she was frightened. She was playing into his game no matter how much she intimidated him. Will would not be saved till Jack and the compass was sent, not to mention the marriage promise. As she reached the docks she was breathing heavily. There she saw Elizabeth running towards her with Celeste. They looked at her questionably.

"I got them" Amour whispered and they waited to see them.

She sighed and slipped a hand in her corset. With a few wiggles she managed to slip out the letters. Elizabeth clapped her hands in excitement, but stopped once she saw that Amour's expression was not what she wanted to see.

"What's wrong love?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will's not free yet" Amour whispered "We need to get Jack's compass. The only free one here is Jack and you as long as I marry him that is"

Elizabeth frowned. She had learned to despise Jack by being disgusting, but now he was detaining Will from gaining freedom? Idiot.

"Well?" Elizabeth said. "You went there for nothing!"

Amour sighed.

"Not exactly. You and I are leaving Port Royal" Amour explained.

"What?" Elizabeth hissed.

"This is why I brought ye this child" Celeste interrupted showing her sailor clothing.

Amour smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek as a thank you. Celeste smiled and her eyes watered as she was losing her child once more.

"You've just developed very strong sea legs" Celeste muttered.

She pushed the garments towards the girls. Elizabeth just looked at her confused while Amour wasted no time. She began to untie the little strings of her dress and she slipped it off. Her shoes were thrown to the side in seconds and her bloomers as well. Elizabeth gasped.

"Turn around then" Amour hissed.

Elizabeth blushed and waited. Meanwhile Amour slipped on a pair of black breeches, and threw her corset to the side.

"Elizabeth I will not do this alone. If you want to save Will then take off your damn clothes" she ordered.

Elizabeth nodded chastising herself and followed her younger sister's movements. While she began to undress Celeste was helping Amour wrap her breast so she could push them down. She slipped on the sailor shirt, a vest and tied a sash around her waist to keep her breeches up. She helped Elizabeth do the same and lastly they slipped on two pairs of boots.

"My what a change" Celeste said smiling a watery smile.

"I'll be fine" Amour said and hugged her.

"I know, I just don't know if I will" Celeste joked. "Now dearie, that ship there will take you where you need to be. You will pose as cabin boys, and remember lay low"

She helped them tie Amour's hair in a bun since it was longer and placed a hat on her head, while Elizabeth's was braided.

"Now hurry the sun's risin' and you need to be heading towards roll call. "I love you two and be careful"

With their goodbyes put behind them they began to head towards the boat.

**Port Royal now…**

As the mass were raised, there seem to be some problem. Amour turned to face the group of men who seem to be causing a commotion. The argument seemed to quiet down as the Captain began to walk towards them.

" What's the commotion?" the Captain yelled. "If you both fancy your dress you will just have to share one day after another"

Many began to laugh and Amour turned to face Elizabeth with a glare. She knew that dress.

"Lizzie" She hissed.

"Shh" Elizabeth whispered with a frown on her face. She had brought the dress on board and now they were paying for it.

"It's not like that sir" one said. "this ship is haunted."

" Is it now?" the captain smiled amused. He turned to face the other lug "You?"

"We feel female presences among us yes sir " he replied. "All the men they can feel it"

"It's the ghost of a lady" one piped up "before her wedding , searching for her husband lost at sea."

"A virgin too!" the other interrupted.

"I say we throw the dress overboard and hope the spirit follows it" the first man tugged the dress towards him as he finished his statement.

"But that will just anger the spirit sir!" the lug protested tugging the dress back.

Amour just shared a smile with her sister.

"You're crazy" the Captain said "This is but mean we have a stole away among us a woman. I want ye to search the ship and find her"

Not many men moved.

"Oh…and she's probably naked" the captain finished.

Then did the search begin.

"Come along" Amour whispered.

They dropped their brushes in the tar bucket and began to look around the ship as the others did. They knew they wouldn't find a naked woman, but Elizabeth had cost them a lot of troubles.

'_Should have left her on land'_ Amour thought.

As the men looked around she turned to face the sea.

"Lad" one said to her.

She turned to face him and hid herself in her hat. The man merely chuckled.

"No need to be shy" he said.

"What?" she said in a deep voice.

"Naked woman aren't frightening lad" he continued. "No need to be shy around them, they love to be appreciated by us"

She raised her brow.

"Oh?" she said.

The men nodded.

"What a good lass needs is a good sea man to take care of her." He said "One that brings adventure to her soul and love in her heart. That treats her like the most precious treasure."

Amour cracked a smile.

"Yer just a romantic is all" she replied.

"Think about it lass" the old man whispered and winked.

She turned to face him surprised.

"No need to be surprised, I now a woman's arse a mile away. You seem to be running away with yer lover aye?" he said pointing towards Elizabeth.

Amour's eyes glittered and she nodded.

"Yes sir, but please don't tell" She begged.

"No worries I won't. I know young love when I see it" he said.

Amour smiled and thanked him with a hand shake.

"Take good care of yer girl" he said to Elizabeth.

"Always do" she muttered.

"I'll be searchin' for the naked girl now. You should too" he said and winked walking away.

Amour cracked a smile while Elizabeth looked miffed.

"Ah don't be mad love" she whispered teasingly. "I'll be safe lover of mine"

"Shut up" Elizabeth said "Let's go search for that girl"

Amour smothered her laughter and they went off in search of that elusive mystery girl. Amour meanwhile thought of the man's words.

'_What a good lass needs is a good sea man to take care of her. A man that brings adventure to her soul, and love in her heart is the one that the girl wants. That treats her like the most precious treasure.'_ She thought.

She cracked a smile as she imagined a dark haired pirate with a smile that was unmatched.

"Jack" she whispered. "Idiot" she added.


	7. Cuba and Dutchmen

**Author's Note: Ugh okay so today is so not my week, my laptop got a virus, so I am typing away from my old laptop. The keyboard is frustrating since it's hard to type, but I promise to update as soon as I can….at least to myself I did, and I wanted to do it too. Anyways, here is chapter seven don't forget to review (The people that just alert of fave….you know who you are D: ) I need some feedback to see what you guys want to see. I know you guys want Jack and Amour to reunite and I do too n.n but I have to be honest with the story and by the way, no they don't love each other yet. Just so you know lol. Onward to the story and review my loves! **

_**~Beside the Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 7: Cuba and Dutchmen**_

Will looked at the muddy banks of Cuba. He wondered why there were there and what did it have to do with the drawing. He had never travelled towards Cuba, but he knew that it was famous for sugar. He shook his head at the thought, if it interested Jack it had nothing to do with sugar.

He looked towards the starboard side as Jack and Gibbs were lowering the safety boats. He sighed and wondered how long it would take.

"Come along you whelp" Jack said rolling his eyes.

Will lifted his gaze from the muddy banks to Jack's expression. He walked towards him wordlessly and got on the safety boats along with Gibbs. As they began to row towards the muddy river, Will turned back to see the boat looking smaller and smaller. He turned back when he noticed that they were going onward towards the jungle. The sun was immediately engulfed by the deep jungle.

If they were lucky a sunray or two hit the small boats. As Jack rowed on ahead with two other pirates, Will turned to face Gibbs and ask him more questions about Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs, why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

Gibbs faced Will and sighed.

"Well if you believe such things, there is a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones" Gibbs began " A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suctions your face right clean off….the Kraken"

Gibbs paused for a second letting Pintel , Ragetti, and Will sink the thought in.

"The stench of its breath….imagine. The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking order of a thousand rotting bodies…..if you believe such things" Gibbs finished with a small smile.

Will blinked and then it was beginning to make sense.

"And the key will spare him?" Will asked.

Gibbs sighed.

"Now that's the very question that Jack wants answered" Gibbs replied. "Bad enough to want to go visit her"

"Her?" Will repeated.

"Aye" Gibbs finished and looked away, continuing to row.

As they continued to row, sunlight was completely gone and the palms were growing more and more thick that it looked just like night. The swap noises expressed the variety of creatures, and the little bubbles in the mud water showed the crocodiles were ready to feast.

As they turned the bank, they then saw a small cabin built out of wood overlooking the whole swamp. Jack stood up and stared on at the house. As the boat hit the ladder Jack grasped it and turned to face his men.

"No worries mates, Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves, not only inseparable we are, were…have been" he finished looking down.

Gibbs stood up from his dinghy.

"Before" Jack added.

"I'll watch yer back" Gibbs said and Jack nodded gratefully.

"Mind the boat" Jack said.

"Mind the boat" Gibbs said to Will.

"Mind the boat" Will said to Pintel.

"Mind the boat" Pintel said to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat" Ragetti said to the little pirate.

"Mind the boat" the little one said to Cotton.

Cotton turned to face his parrot when it said .

"Rawk, mind the boat" and it flew away following the other pirates towards the cabin, leaving Cotton alone to mind the boats.

When Jack reached her door, he popped his head up staring into the house. He managed to have the courage to open the door and immediately brown eyes met his. For a moment those eyes reminded him of another brunette, but as she smiled tauntingly, he knew, no one could match Tia Dalma's eyes.

"Jack Sparrow" she purred out.

Jack opened his arms slightly in a greeting gesture and let out a crooked smile.

"Tia Dalma" he said fondly.

He was going to hug her, that was before he saw a jar of eyes hanging from the ceiling and made a look of disgust. The hug was suddenly forgotten, but Tia merely smiled and got up from her seat walking towards him.

"I always known the wind was blowin' ye back to my waters" she purred curling her finger around one of her dreads.

He smiled in return always knowing how she was pleased to see him. Her smile disappeared as she stared at Will. Will was minding his own business looking around at her trinkets.

"You" she croaked out.

Will walked towards her, not really knowing why, but the urge was there.

"You have a touch of destiny about you" she said looking at Will up and down. "William Turner"

Will looked at her surprised as Jack looked around.

"You know me?" he asked.

Tia merely smiled.

"You want to know me?" she purred.

Will's eyes blurred slightly as if something had hit him immediately. He leaned forwards almost to relish her touch, that is until Jack ran over hearing her tone and stood between the two nervously.

"There will be no knowing you" Jack said "we've come or help and we don't be leavin' without it" Jack said wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders and tugged her away.

"I thought I knew you" Jack said annoyed.

"Not so well as I want" she replied amused. "Come"

"Come" Jack repeated waving over Gibbs and Will.

Will sat on the right side of Jack, while Gibbs sat on the left.

"What" she began caressing Will's cheek "kind of service" she purred tugging his beard "Can I do you?"

Will looked up at her in a daze, that is until she looked up to meet Jack.

"You know I demand payment" she said.

"Ah yes well I brought payment" he said and whistled Gibbs to bring it.

"Look" Jack said taking out his pistol and shooting Jack the monkey " And undead monkey, top that"

Tia looked at the monkey curiously and let it free.

"The payment is fair"

Will took out the cloth out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"We're looking for this" Will said.

Tia looked at the key stony faced.

"And where it goes to" Will finished.

"That compass you bartered from me" Tia asked Jack. "It cannot lead you to this?"

Jack looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack asked in return.

Tia then smiled teasingly.

"Ah…Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants" she teased. " Your key go to a chest and it be what you seek inside the chest. Don't it?" she asked Will.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold" Pintel asked excited. "Jews, unclaimed property!"

Ragetti was staring intently at the jar of eyes.

"Nothing bad I hope" he muttered.

Tia leaned towards them.

"You know of Davy Jones yes?" she asked. "A man of the sea, a great sailor, until he fall on that which vexes all men"

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia chuckled and placed her hand over Wills.

"The sea" Gibbs said.

"Sums" Pintel replied.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti said.

All of them turned to face Ragetti and Jack sighed at their stupidity.

"A woman" Jack finished her riddle.

"A woman" Tia replied "He fell in love" she purred.

Will looked at her.

"No, no, no, I heard it was the sea that he fell in love with" Gibbs tried to correct her.

Tia rolled her eyes.

"Same story, different versions" Tia corrected him in return. "All true. You see it was a woman, that was growing and changin' and harsh, and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her."

Will looked down at his hands and thought of Elizabeth.

"But the pain she caused him was too much to live with" she continued placing her hands over her chest. " but nothing enough to cause him to die."

Will looked at her, ignoring her infatuated eyes.

"What exactly did he put in his chest?" Will asked patience dwindling.

Tia smiled.

"Him Heart" she purred.

Ragetti turned to her.

"Literally, or figuratively" he asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in the chest" Pintel told him annoyed.

They all turned to Tia who was amused.

"Could he?" he added.

"It was not worth feeling, what small fleeting life brings, and so him carved open him heart, locked it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world" she finished "He keeps the key with him at all times"

Will looked away from her and got up to face Jack.

"You knew this" he hissed.

"I did not" Jack said "I did not know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left to do is climb aboard the flying Dutchmen, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal, and save your bonny lass aye" he finished with a snap.

Jack began to walk away, that is until Tia Dalma stood from her chair.

"Let me see your hand" she ordered Jack.

He froze and turned to face her and stuck his hand out to her. She saw his hand was tied with a cloth and began to unwrap the cloth. Then everyone gasped seeing that he was beginning to show the signs of his fate.

Gibbs , Pintel and Ragetti began to spin around preventing bad luck to occur.

"My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know" he commented.

Tia muttered to herself and went to the back of her cabin rummaging through things. The men heard things breaking, curses and whatnot.

"Davy Jones cannot step on port, he cannot stand on land but once every ten years" she told him "Land is where you will see Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you" she said and handed him the large jar.

Jack took it tentatively and stared at it.

"Dirt…this is a jar of dirt' he said holding the very large jar.

"Yes" she said looking at him.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" he asked.

Tia raised her brow and stared at him intently.

"If you don't want it give it back" she said threatening him.

"No" he whined hugging it close.

Tia smirked.

"Then it helps" she replied.

Will turned to face her.

"It seems we have an urge to find the flying Dutchman" Will told Tia.

Tia sat down in her chair once more and wrapped her hands around crab hooks and other sea creature parts. She began to shake her hands and she closed her eyes.

"A touch of destiny" she called out and the objects fell on the table.

**Hours Later…**

A storm had hit, one of the strongest they had faced, right after they had left Cuba. They had finally found it, they had found the Flying Dutchman.

"That's it"Will called out ""That's the flying Dutchman"

Jack and Gibbs nodded, ignoring the fact that they looked like wet cats.

"Doesn't look like much" Will commented.

"Neither do you" Jack said walking towards him. "Don't underestimate it"

Gibbs had said nothing and Jack elbowed his gut discretely.

'Best of the fleets" Gibbs said gritting his teeth in pain.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked Will.

"I will row and search the ship to get your bloody key" Will told him frustrated.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked amused.

"I'll cut down anyone in my path" he said and pushed himself away from the starboard side.

Jack shrugged.

"I like it" he said smiling "Simple, and easy to remember"

Will began to climb down the side of the ship, Ragetti waiting for him holding the ladder of the Pearl.

"You chariot awaits sire" he said giggling.

Before he rowed away, he heard Jack yelling at him.

"Oh! If you do happen to get captured, say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt" Jack finished with a smile.

As Will rowed away, Jack turned to face his crew.

"Degas the lamps" he told them.

As all the gas lamps were turned off, the Black Pearl was suddenly turned invisible. Will had meanwhile reached the side of the ship. As he climbed aboard he looked around for the crew. He was wary about the emptiness of the ship, and his nerves were on edge.

He suddenly turned to look at his man looking frantically at a rope as he continued to tug it.

"Sailor, Sailor!" Will hissed.

"No, no rancid breath, no no" the man continued to mutter.

Will was absolutely disgusted as out of nowhere the ship began show the crew. The crew was popping from the barnacle covered walls and they wasted no time in attacking him.

As he dodged many, he managed to see that one was ready. He was instantly hit and as the punch hit his cheek, he was out cold. So much for killing anyone in his way.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I started senior year and of course starting my Harry Potter fanfic. :) Shame on me I know but oh well. Check it out if you please. But if you don't that's fine. REVIEW D: please : ) Lots of my love. **


	8. Souls and Reunions

**Author's Note: **_Oh wow I'm so sorry that I haven't updated the story, but ever since summer ended it's harder and harder to have some free time and write this shiz. ANYWAYS, here's a chapter, now I'm thinking of updating either once every two weeks to once a month. I know that's not as great but I have another story and that needs to be updated too. So….onward with the story._

_OH! And I I don't update by then…._**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 8: Souls and Reunions **_

The things he did for Elizabeth. After blacking out, the moment he opened his eyes he was forced in line with other men. He shivered from the sea's anger and he waited for his fate. Once again he was tricked by Jack. He wondered what Jack meant about him being captured and what he was supposed to say. He looked down at the algae covered deck as other men wept and others had now passed away. Elizabeth, he repeated to himself trying to remembering why he was endangering his life. He lifted his head as he heard sharp footsteps coming their direction.

'_Davy Jones_' was the first thing that came to min.

"Five men still alive the rest have crossed" The hammerhead sailor told the horrid creature.

Davy Jones. He surely was a sight for sore eyes. His head of an octopus, the tentacles simulating a beard and his left arm had a crustacean like claw. Will's eyes traveled descretely to the other arm which also had its own disfigurement. A long tentacle was in place of the index finger on his right hand and his right leg was of a crap, as he walked it resembled a peg leg. All in all, it was a monstrosity.

He walked along ignoring Will, which he thanked the gods repeatedly. He walked towards a trembling man and let out a smirk. He took out a pipe and lit it, showing his face clearly. He sucked in the air then exhaled it on the side of his cephalic head. As he taunted the poor man, he noticed that he was convincing him to join him and forget about reaching the afterlife.

"Don't listen to him" one called out.

Davy Jones turned to face him and noticed he had a rosary in his hands.

"Do you fear death?" he asked.

The man looked at him and held his rosary closer.

"I'll take my chances" he replied.

Davy Jones looked up at one of his crew.

"To the depths" The man was then slay and every one winced at the scene. Will felt his stomach drop.

The trembling back no longer trembled as he saw the man being thrown into the sea.

"Cold blooded" he hissed.

"Life is cruel" Davy drawled. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice, join my crew and postpone judgment 100 years before the mass. Would ye sail?"

"I will sir" he replied demurely.

Davy Jones continued to walk along person per person until he stopped in front of Will. He looked at Will up and down much to his uncomfortableness.

"You are neither dead or dying" he hissed. "What is your purpose here?"

Will took in a shaky breath.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt" was what he replied.

Davy leaned down towards Will's face.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked once more.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt" Will repeated.

Davy chuckled and let out a small sneering smile.

"Did he now?" he asked."I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer"

**Black Pearl..**

Jack was getting worried for the whelp. He hadn't returned and the ship was no longer moving signaling Davy Jones' return. Jack took out his telescope and looked on. He noticed Davy Jones clearly and as he put it down, he was right in front of him making Jack jump.

His crew men whimpered and began to walk away, that is until the sea crew of Jones' boat stilled them all.

"Oh" was all Jack could utter.

"You have a debt to pay" Davy said angrily "You've been Captain of the Pearl for thirteen years, that was our agreement."

Jack backed away one step as Davy followed his movements.

"Technically it was only two years" Jack commented "then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless" Davy replied. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW" he taunted.

Jones' crew cackled.

"But a soul is already over there" Jack said pointing at the Flying Dutchmen.

"Ah, but one soul is not equal to another" Davy explain.

"Aha, so we've established my proposal and standing principle now we are just haggling over a price" Jack said quickly.

"Price?" Davy said.

"Just how many souls is my soul worth?" Jack asked.

Davy smirked.

"One hundred souls" was his answer. "three days"

Jack shrugged.

"Fine then old chum, give me back me boy and we will be on our way" Jack said.

"I'll be keeping the boy as a deposit" Jones said making his crew laugh.

Jack frowned and had an idea.

"Have you not met Will Turner? Good lad, honorable heroic, terrific soprano, may be worth at least about three and a half" Jack said. "Did I happen to mention he's in love"

Davy Jones froze at the comment.

"With a girl" Jack added. "Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him" Jack circled around Jones taunting him slightly. "Would be as half as cruel as letting them be joined in holy matrimony. Ay?"

"I keep the boy, ninety nine souls left" Davy repeated. "But I wonder Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man and a friend to a lifetime is salvage in the locker while you roam free?"

Davy waited for a repent.

"….Yep!" Jack said cheerily. "I'm good with it. Do we seal it in blood….er….I mean ink?"

"Three Days" Jones repeated and grabbed Jack's hand with his tentacles.

When he let go and left with a cackling crew, Jack looked at his hand once more, seeing that it was back to normal.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack said.

"Aye" Gibbs replied.

"I feel sully and unusual" Jack muttered.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Well he never said in the condition these souls need be" Jack said.

"Ah…Tortuga" Gibbs said smirking.

Jack placed the sticky hand on Gibbs chest and began to wipe is clean.

"Tortuga" was his response.

**Back to the Swanns…**

Amour was frowning at Elizabeth's plan. She knew these men weren't the smartest, but this was just ridiculous. She hated the fact that once again Elizabeth was in charge, with the whole elder sister complex.

"This is stupid" she muttered.

"Shut up and help you nit. It'll work trust me" Elizabeth said.

"I am having no part in this" Amour huffed.

"Then stay out of my way" Elizabeth replied.

She began to make the dress look like the ghost they had previously talked about. As the men walked out pale and frightened, she smiled knowing it was working.

"It's a sign" she heard one say.

They all began to look around for a sign.

"Go now" Elizabeth whispered.

Amour bit back a groan and began to light the words out with the gas lamp gas and a little flame. She tilted her head trying to spell it out and light it correctly. As she sat down on the deck she cleared her throat and muttered in a deep tone.

"What is that?"

All the men rushed over and one fainted seeing the words: TORTUGA written out on the deck. As they all rushed out and got the sailed ready, Elizabeth slid down the rope and turned to Amour who had a looked of utter disbelief.

"I know how to work men" Elizabeth smirked and went off to help the crew.

"All men are idiots" Amour muttered and shook her head running off to man the sails.

**Tortuga…**

Jack would be usually drinking up a storm, but he was currently sitting with his legs on the table as Gibb was sitting at a desk advertising the Black Pearl. Jack didn't really care for it, he was simply shaking the damned compass and hoping to give him a clear direction. He closed the compass and shook it.

"I know what I want, I know what I want" he muttered and as he opened it, it continued to spin.

He sighed as it failed and he turned to face Gibbs.

"How many do we have?" Jack asked.

"With those four men…four" Gibbs replied.

Jack turned back to his compass and tried to find a way to fix it. Gibbs noticed someone walking their direction and he smiled politely at the man.

"And what's your story?" he asked.

"My story" the man drawled. "Is exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas"

Jack began to hear the story and turned to face the man bemused.

"The pursuit caused me my crew, my commission and my life" he said. He lifted the bottle of rum and took a deep swing of it.

Gibbs looked at him incredulously.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

The man in horrid condition turned to face him angrily.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening!" he hissed.

Jack eyes widened and he discretely broke off a piece of the palm tree to cover himself.

He bent down to face Gibbs "I nearly had you all in Tripoli. I would have if not for that hurricane"

Gibbs nodded.

"Aye….you didn't try and sail through it?" he asked in disbelief.

"So…..do I make your crew or not" he drawled out ignoring the stupid question.

He pushed the desk dropping Gibbs, while Jack began to walk away discretely with the Palm branch covering his face.

"So, am I worthy to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he spat out.

The Commodore took out his gun and pointed it at Jack.

"Or should I just kill you now?" he asked.

Jack smiled nervously.

"You're hired" he replied.

Commodore smiled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard" as he almost pushed the trigger, someone interfered making him shoot up in the roof. This caused a fight and Jack looked at the surroundings.

"Time to go" Jack said and walked out.

"Aye" Gibbs followed.

Unbeknownst to them, the girls had finally reached Tortuga.

"God my feet hurt" Amour muttered.

"Shut up and let's go to the bar" Elizabeth said.

Amour nodded.

"If Jack is here, he would be there" she replied.

They opened the doors and they wouldn't believe the scene. A bar fight. Elizabeth's eyes landed on the Commodore and she couldn't believe it.

"Look for Jack" She barked at Amour.

She knew that she couldn't let her sister see the Commodore, it had taken a long time for her to get over the incident. She rushed off sword in hand to fight against the men.

Meanwhile Amour was wiggled around the fights avoiding them as much as possible as she looked around for Jack. Her eyes landed on his red bandana and a small smile lighted up her face. She took out her sword and pistol ready for anyone who stepped in her way.

She dodged some cat fighting wenches and a few drunken pigs to go up the stairs.

Elizabeth had aided the Commodore, but she didn't know for what purpose. She took the bottle of rum from him as he yelled at the men to continue their attacks. She knew what she had to do. She lifted the bottle and hit him over the head for it making him fall unconscious.

All the men turned to look at her all quiet.

"I just wanted to take the pleasure of doing that myself" she yelled out, earning her a cheer.

Elizabeth followed the men who threw poor Commodore to the pig pen. They all cheered and left him there lying in the mud with the hogs as his companions. She walked towards him.

He lifted himself from the mud and she bent down.

"James Norrington" she whispered softly " What has the world done to you?" she sighed.

James looked up to see the lovely face of Elizabeth. Hidden under the masculine clothing was the woman that he had wanted to be his wife. Her blue eyes still were as lovely as ever and her soft face and thin lips glimmered from the night. He was surprise he still held a torch for her, but then again he noticed it had dimmed from her rejection.

**With Amour..**

Amour had been trying to catch up to Jack as he rushed off with Gibbs. She kept her pace up as tired as she was, she was but a few feet away from him as he turned to face her.

"Ah, come join the crew lad? Well welcome come aboard" he said.

"I don't think I'll be joining Captain" Amour said in her normal voice.

Jack stopped walking and turned to really face her. He was surprised with what he saw. The year had been kind to her, or so he imagined. The clothing she was wearing wasn't really saying much. The first thing his eyes went for were her breasts, he was after all a man and one who had known where to spot some in second. He noticed she had filled out more, more womanly if he said so himself.

"Ah lass….er…..Amir!" he said.

Amour crossed her arms and glared.

"Try again" she spat.

He smiled tentatively and wondered why, was it that her name always slipped his mind?

"Charlotte?" he replied.

She huffed.

"You were closer the first time" she said.

Before they could continue their conversation a voice interrupted them.

"Jack, I've come to find the man I love"

Amour didn't need to turn around to know it was her sister. She had failed to notice the man along with her though.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first love and only love is the sea' he replied.

"Meaning William Turner Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth said placing her hand on Amour's shoulder.

Jack turned to see her.

"Elizabeth" he said. He immediately turned to face Gibbs. "Hide the rum"

Elizabeth glared.

"You know these clothes don't flatter you at all, it should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my ship"

"Jack" Amour interrupted annoyed at their banter.

Jack turned to face her and noticed she looked annoyed and upset. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Elizabeth spoke once more.

"Jack, I know that Will came for find you"

"Darling I am truly unhappy to tell you this but, through an unfortunate and unforeseeable events, with circumstances that have nothing to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew"

"Davy Jones?" she repeated.

He nodded then winced as a gag was heard and he turned to find Commodore vomiting once more.

"Oh please' he said. "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman"

Amour followed their gazes and froze. That was not the man she knew, it couldn't be him. She slid her hat down even more to hide her face and turned to face Jack instead. Her mind couldn't comprehend how he was alive. He had died in the hurricane, he had never appeared, and he never loved her. That man wasn't the one she loved.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"You hired me" Commodore replied. "I can't help it if your standards are laxed"

"You smell funny" Jack replied.

Amour shook her head.

"Jack" Elizabeth interrupted.

"All I want is to find Will" she said softly.

Jack was about to protest until an idea came to mind.

"Are you certain? Is that what you truly want most?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied.

"Because I would like to think you would try to find a way to save Will the most"

"And you would have a way of doing that?" she asked.

"Well…..there is a chest" he began.

"Oh dear" Commodore cursed out. "A chest of unknown sires and origins, and whoever possesses that chest, has the leverage to command the Jones to do whatever he or she wants. Or in your case save Williams life."

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Commodore asked.

Amour was growing tired of being ignored.

"Shut up and listen" she told James.

He looked at her in surprise wondering what girl had the nerve to be rude to him.

"How dare you-"

"How would we find it?" Elizabeth asked.

"With this" Jack showed her his compass. "My compass is unique-"

"-Unique here having the meaning of broken" Commodore interrupted.

"True enough, the compass does not point north"

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It points at whatever you hearts desires be" Jack replied in a wistful tone.

"Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Every word luv" he replied "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones is it not?"

"To save will?" she asked.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones" Jack finished.

Jack handed it to her and looked as it began to spin around her hand.

"Mr. Gibbs we have our settings" Jack called out.

"Finally" Gibbs muttered.

As people began to walk aboard, he patted Elizabeth's hand.

"Miss Swann" he said.

She rolled her eyes and walked on board. The Commodore followed leaving Amour and Jack on the docks.

"Will ye be sailing along with us lass?" he asked.

She looked at him and took off her hat letting her hair down for a moment.

"I be" she said and smirked as he stared at how different she looked.

"Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain luv, it's captain" he corrected.

"Ah Captain" she nodded "Seems you already remembered my name."

He let out a charming smile remembering her name "Amour" and nodded. He groaned as he was elbowed in the stomach by her.

"Let's hope this time, by the end of this journey you do realize to ask before you steal a kiss" she smirked and slipped her hat back on leaving him behind.

Jack smiled in spite of the pain.

"Like I ever do" he mumbled and followed behind her.

**End note:** _I am slightly disappointed at the lack of Amour/Jack scenes. I hate to say this but Elizabeth needed to say that, and if being ignored was the only way, then it had to happen. Poor Amour having to be in the same ship as the Commodore who doesn't even remember her and Jack who couldn't remember her name. D: Oh well, review! _


	9. Conversations,Conversations,Conversation

**Author's Note: **_Well, I wasn't going to update till November, but USA today had the POTC trilogy and I got inspired. So here we go! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LITTLE PIRATES! _

_**~Beside the Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 9: Conversations, Conversations, Conversations**_

Amour looked on the night sky in wonder. She missed the sea, and as she closed her eyes, she took in the ocean air. She was oblivious to being watched by a pair of brown eyes.

"What'cha doin' luv?" She heard a voice asked.

She opened her eyes and turned to face Jack. She sighed and shrugged.

"Staring at the sea, taking in something I dearly missed. The question is Captain, what are you doing here?"

He smiled charmingly and walked over to her leaning against the side with her.

"Looking at the scenery" he said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Honestly Captain? What a surprise considering that you barely remembered my name" She looked at him smirking.

He looked unsure for a moment and waved her off.

"Oh come now luv, I never remember a pretty face, after all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" He said enthusiastically.

"Hm…..really?" she whispered "Then when was I called Amir, I don't recall that"

He frowned and placed his dirty hand around her shoulders. '

"Now forget this little banter and tell me, what brought ye here?" he asked "Why not stay at home eh?"

She turned to him bemused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jack smiled and tugged her left hand.

"A woman with a ring this size shouldn't be in a man's ship, that is unless it's her husband" He drawled out.

Indeed, she had forgotten to take off her dreaded engagement ring in the rush of it all. She scoffed at his comment. She turned to face him and smirked seeing that he kept his eyes on the ring, it was a big diamond, but nothing she really cared for.

"Want it?" she asked him.

He looked at her confused. Amour shrugged and lifted her other hand to slip it off easily. Her right hand grabbed his hand and opened it to place the ring in his palm, closing it then after

"Have it" she said.

He looked down at the ring and placed it in his pocket with ease.

"Ah, I see lass, arranged marriage luv?" he asked.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"More like…forced by a pompous arse" Amour finished smiling.

Jack raised a brow and smiled pulling her closer.

"Really? Do tell me about this arse of yours?" he asked.

She smirked.

"My arse, or my fiancé?" she asked with a smirk.

"Both will be an interesting conversation but I think the second one. The first we can't talk 'bout luv, with topics like that I like to inspect" he said motioning his hands.

She elbowed him and smirked.

"Lord Beckett, the biggest arse in the EITC" she said scoffing.

Jack tensed slightly, and looked at her in surprise.

"Beckett?" he repeated.

"Yes, Jack. Beckett" she said.

"Shame, such a lovely figure given away"

His hands began to slide down her side, till she grabbed it and slapped it away. He smirked and leaned down to whisper against her ear.

"Thought about me?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and shivered, thanking the night for hiding her blush.

"Not one second" she whispered.

Jack smirked and kissed her lobe.

"Then think of this…..why aren't ye talking to your beloved Commodore"

She opened her eyes and slid her body away from him in surprise.

"Go to hell Jack" she hissed and stomped downstairs towards her room.

Jack smiled and took out his compass. He was surprised seeing that it lead towards her direction, as she disappeared it began to spin again, thus he closed it and sighed. He walked up towards the wheel and saw Gibb was observing then.

"Women are bad luck" Gibbs said.

"I know, I know, I'm starting to believe you" Jack mumbled and continued to sail the direction Elizabeth had asked.

**Flying Dutchman…**

"What are they wagering?" Will asked his father.

"The only thing we have, years of service" Bootstrap replied.

Will had an idea from his father's comment.

"So any crewmember can be challenged?" he asked.

"Aye, anyone" he replied.

Will took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

"I challenge Davy Jones" he said aloud.

Everyone froze and they then heard footsteps coming down towards them. Thunder began and laughter was heard. As he appeared before then Jones smirked.

"I accept" he sneered.

A table was placed immediately and the game began. They were handed the dice and the a cup.

"The stakes?" Davy asked.

"My soul, and an eternity of servitude" Will replied.

"Against?" he asked.

"I want this" Will said and threw the cloth drawing on the betting table.

Jones unfolded the cloth to see what it was: the key, his key. He slammed the drawing on the table.

"How do you know of the key?" he asked.

Will looked stoic.

"That's not part of the deal now is it?" he replied. He smirked and added "You can still walk away"

They slipped the dice inside and slammed it down after shaken; suddenly a third cup was placed on the table. Will turned to see Bootstrap looking at him intently.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I'm in" Bootstrap Bill replied. "Matching his wager"

"No!" Will cried out "Don't do this"

Bootstrap Bill started at in eyes sad.

"I bet three twos" he said. "Your bid captain"

Jones chuckled.

"Four fours" he said.

Will looked down for a second.

"Four fives" he said softly.

"Six trees" Bootstrap said.

"Seven fives" Jones called.

They all looked at their dices. Will took in a deep breath, he had a chance to lose.

"Eight fives" Will called out.

Jones chuckled.

"Welcome to the crew lad"

The crew laughed.

"Twelve fives" Bootstrap interrupted his triumph.

"Calling me a liar?" Jones growled "Bootstrap Bill you are a liar and you will spend eternity on board. Master Turner, feel free to go ashore"

He turned away.

"The very next time we turn port" Jones added and laughed.

**Later the same night…**

Will walked out of Jones room thanking whoever had saved him more than anything. He had almost lost his soul and almost had to work his entire afterlife to him. He repeated to himself that it was all for Elizabeth, who was currently in jail missing him.

"Elizabeth" he whispered.

As he reached the deck, he rushed over to his father and placed the key around his neck.

"Here" Bootstrap said handing him a rolled up dagger. "Now take this and head to land and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea, but it was not a fate I ever wanted to you."

Will frowned.

"It's not a fate you had to choose yourself either. It would be a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing Will, so go"

"They'll know you helped me?" Will protested.

"What else can they do to me?" Bootstrap chuckled.

"I will not rest until this blade rips through his heart" Will promised.

**Black Pearl..**

It was morning and Amour was the first one up. She had had a restless sleep from what Jack had uttered the previous night before her. She had promised herself that she would talk to the Commodore today. She repeated this like a mantra and walked up the deck.

She there saw the crew had already woken up. Elizabeth was still downstairs sleeping and Jack was God knows where. She tugged her vest uncomfortable and tried to fix her hair as much as she could to look more feminine. Her hat was forgotten feeling that she needed to be more like a lady. Jack wasn't kidding when he said he had no dresses.

She saw him in his dirty attire washing the deck of the ship he hated so much and had followed to his destruction. He looked up as he saw a pair of black boots shading the sun. He saw the girl he had not seen in a year.

"Hello Commodore" she whispered.

"Miss Swann…please call me James. I am no longer a Commodore" he said bitterly.

She frowned at his comment and bent down to see him clearer.

"James, can we talk?" she asked shyly.

"Very well Miss Swann" he sighed.

She instantly hated herself for reverting back to her old her. She was no longer the shy sister hiding behind the shadow of Elizabeth she was her own woman.

"Was she the right choice?" she asked.

He looked up immediately.

"What?" he asked.

She looked away knowing what she had to say.

"Was she the right person? Was she worth all this?" she said shakily.

"Miss Swann, I-"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry Commodore" she whispered.

He frowned.

"Miss Swann, she was not the right choice, nor the wrong. I love her and even if it wasn't meant to be I don't regret it" he said.

She looked down and nodded forcing a smile.

"I loved you" she commented after a moment of silence.

He dropped the wet rag and looked up to see her. This time he truly saw her. She had long curly brown hair, it wasn't curled like Elizabeth did in their meeting, but it was lovely and long. As a wind blew it pushed her hair to the side and he smelled the ocean in her scent. She was looking shown as he studied her, her lashes long and her lips full. He had never really looked at the girl before him. Woman. He corrected himself. He noticed his mistake at that moment, the younger sister had the torch lighted just for him and he let it dimmed.

"Miss Swann I-"

She looked to face him and he was impacted by her eyes staring at him so vulnerably. He saw that she was hurt at his choices but he didn't really regret it. He did realize that even though he didn't really love her, she would have taken very good care of him and given him what Elizabeth hadn't.

"Don't" she whispered and lifted her hand shakily to wipe a few tears from dripping.

He lifted his dirty hand almost automatically to try and comfort her, but as he almost touched her, she curled away from him, rejecting him. He was surprised that she rejected him.

He wanted to comfort her, tell her words that she wanted to hear. She deserved to hear the flowery words that any man could give her, but he wished that he himself could really utter it. Perhaps it was foolish to have fallen for the beauty of Elizabeth. He wasn't that oblivious, he had seen her blushes her shy smiles and how she fanned herself a little more when she got near him. He thought it was just shyness, but when he saw her walking barefoot in the beach he wondered how contradicting she was. Now he had realized that he was the cause of all this and that since she was a child, she held something for him.

"If I could Miss Swann I would-" he tried in vain.

"Norrington" she whispered "All that is in the past, now at least I know"

They stayed next to one another in silence, that is until they heard footsteps coming their directions.

"Good morning luv" a slurry voice said.

Norrington glared at Jack who had interrupted the moment. Jack seemed to know what he was doing and he merely smiled. Jack wasn't overly bright…in the naked eye, but he was one of the most cunning pirate there was in the seven seas. He had seen their little interaction and he wanted to ruin anything good that came the former Commodore's way.

Norrington didn't know how to feel at the change in atmosphere. Amour had her eyes away from him now, he had saw her smile softly. He noticed that as soon as Jack had said something her eyes were connected to his. Norrington saw her smile and get up, almost as if he was invisible.

"Morning Captain" she said softly.

"Have a good sleep luv? Ye know after our conversation"

"Our conversation?" she repeated amused.

"Fine luv, our stimulating conversation" he corrected himself.

Jack slipped his hand out and she took it immediately laughing softly at their little banter.

"Come luv, come watch me steer the ship aye? Leave the crew alone, come along" he said walking her up the stairs.

As she shook her head amused, he turned back to face Norrington and smirked widely. Norrington glared in return and began to wipe the deck angrier than before. He cursed Jack on the day that Jack Sparrow entered his life, ever since then, his life had gone south.

"I'll get my revenge Sparrow" he hissed.

He saw someone spit on the deck he had just cleaned, and he looked up to see Jack showing off his skills to a disgusted yet amused Amour.


	10. Proposals, Letters and Kisses

**Author's note: **I am sad to say I didn't get many reviews on the previous chapter and that in itself was disappointing. BUT! I do appreciate the reviews that I did get, the ones about the innuendos with Jack and their love for the coupling that I did of Jack/Amour. Lol I will actually make them a main pairing, but she can't just forget her dear Commodore. Anyways no matter REVIEW DAMMIT …..and onward with the story.

**Beside the Seemingly Perfect Angel**

**Chapter 10: Proposals, Letters and Kisses **

Jack was left alone to prowl his deck as Amour had gone to help Gibbs with the mass. He looked around and looked down at his hand. There in his hands was the gift that was given to him by Amour the previous day. He noticed that in the sunlight it was very gaudy and very bright.

"Unfitting" he muttered to himself.

It wasn't like her, she was simple. Too simple sometimes, he added frowning at the thought. His thoughts of the younger Swann disappeared as his eyes trailed to the blond. He licked his lips and he began to strut towards her.

Before he could reach her, he saw that the Commodore himself had reached her first.

"Funny…." Norrington began. "There was a time when I would have given anything up to have you look like that when you think of me"

"I don't know what you mean" she said turning away from him.

"Oh I think you do" he said.

"Oh don't be absurd" she exclaimed. "I just don't trust him that's all"

Norrington merely chuckled and walked away.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" he asked.

She could not reply and he walked away with a smirk on his face. She looked down and opened the compass. As it spun around a few times it landed and she looked up to see Jack looking out in the horizon. She couldn't believe it…..she wanted Jack. She bit her lip and closed it shaking her head.

Elizabeth walked over and she sat down against the stairs. Jack looked down and grabbed a bottle of rum and walked towards her.

"My tremendous intuitions of the female creature informs me that you are troubled" he said leaning towards her ignoring any personal space.

"I should have been married by now" she whispered.

He looked confused and scared and he handed her the bottle of rum which she took.

"You know..." he cleared his throat and took out the ring he was staring at before. "Lizzie….I am a captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a marriage right here, right on this deck….Right now"

Her bottom lip trembled.

"No thank you" she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone Jack" she said and handed him the ring back. "And take that back I don't want it, have one of my own"

She grumbled and walked away ignoring the tug at her stomach he had caused her.

Unbeknownst to her there was a pair of eyes staring at her. Bright blue eyes stared at her with anger. Amour was beginning to find resentment in her sister. As she saw Elizabeth talk to Norrington she felt something inside her break even more, she figured it was the old her who held the flame for him who was crushed. As he walked away with a smirk she looked away continuing to tie the ropes as Gibbs had asked her to. She muttered a series of curses, but her curiosity was killing her thus she turned over to see her sister again. She noticed the compass was out, which helped her think of Will, but when Elizabeth looked at Jack and bit her lip, Amour felt something new. It was as if something inside her was being angered, something unexplainable. She gripped the rope so tight she got rope burns and she hissed in pain. She turned around to face away from her sister and looked down at her hands now marked with a thick red line.

Jack frowned at being ignored by Elizabeth and looked down at the ring. Jack's eyes immediately went to the behind of a sailor and tilted his head trying to figure out why the behind was attracting. He then smirked as he saw a strand of brown hair slip from the hat. He strutted over and placed his hands on her hips leaning against her.

"Hello once again Luv" he whispered against her.

"Hands off the merchandise" Amour muttered repeating what he had told her a year before.

He let go of her hips slowly and frowned wondering what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Luv?" he asked.

She turned to face him and he noticed her hands. While he reached for them, she pulled them away and she slipped her left hand in her blouse and began to look for something. Jack didn't mind waiting as he stared entranced. She rolled her eyes and took out the folded paper.

"Here" she said ignoring his comment.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Signed from Lord Cutler Beckett" she said making Jack do a gag noise at the name.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word" Jack muttered.

"He wanted the compass" Amour said softly slightly lost.

"He wants the chest" Jack commented.

Amour looked down.

"He once talked about a chest" she whispered.

"If they control the chest then they control the sea. A truly discomforting notion luv."

Gibbs heard this and began to man the ship trying to go faster.

"My I inquire how you came by this?" he asked.

Amour shrugged.

"Persuation" she whispered.

She ignored the fact that he was walking towards her, causing her to walk back and stop immediately as she was cornered.

"Friendly?" he asked immediately.

"Decidedly not" she replied just as quick.

Jack shrugged and placed the letters in his vest.

"Sparrow, the letters, give them back" she ordered.

"No" he said childishly. "Persuade me"

She glared and pushed him to let her free, but he wasn't budging. He did notice that her hand were bright red from the burns. He grabbed them before she could protest and looked down at them. Something was wrong.

"My tremendous intuitions of the female creature informs me that you are troubled" he whispered again to Amour and leaned so they were only a few centimeters away from one another.

"Just stop it Jack" she whispered looking down.

He noticed this and gripped her hands tighter. She closed her eyes and he let her see her as she truly was. Her lashes were long and black unlike Elizabeth's blond and her lips were fuller than the elder Swann. As she opened her eyes though, that is when he truly saw the sea.

"Come on tell ol' Jacky" he said in a sultry voice.

"I'm unlucky" she whispered.

He had to lean towards her to simply hear her. He heard this and was surprised.

"How come?" he asked.

She looked away cheeks becoming pink.

"I seek happiness" she whispered.

"Marriage" he said.

She let out a tiny smile and shrugged.

"One day maybe, but I doubt I'll marry. I'll probably be an old maid and never find a suitor."

"Oh Luv-" he began.

She shook her head.

"Don't Jack, my track record isn't all that great. Norrington loves Elizabeth,Beckett is cruel and disgusting and-" she immediately stopped.

"And?" he asked urging her to continue.

"And….I'm just tired of it" she ended weakly.

He lifted his hand to her wrist and tugged her downstairs. She blinked and avoided tripping several times as she tried to keep at pace with him. As they reached the Captain's quarters he closed the door behind him and turned to face a confused Amour.

He cleared his throat. It seemed that today he was more generous than usual as he was going to propose for the second time in a span of five minutes.

"You know Luv…I am a captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could in fact perform a marriage right here, right on this deck…right now" he reiterated to the younger sibling.

She glared and walked toward the windows.

"No thank you" she muttered crossing her fingers.

"Why not?" he heard himself ask once more.

"We're very much alike you and I" he began walking towards her direction "I and you…us"

"Except I have a code of honor and decency and don't propose marriage to two women" she hissed.

He froze for a second and forced her to turn and face him.

"Oh luv….I would never-" he tried to get himself out of the pickle.

"You did a few minutes ago to my sister with the ring that I gave you. Beckett gave me that ring, and if you didn't want it, might as well hand it over."

"You don't want it" he replied.

She shrugged.

"I suppose he still is my fiancé" she said snidely.

He glared at her and placed his hands tighter around her shoulders.

"No matter. You will come over to my side I know it." He said.

She shook her head.

"You seem certain but it won't happen. I don't play second fiddle Jack"

He looked at her big eyes staring at him with anger, but under that hurt, and under that…..he knew that look, disappointment and distrust. He didn't like the last two. He decided to work at another angle. Sweetness was never his thing and wouldn't ever be, but seduction and lust….that he knew about.

He began to slide his hands down her side and as she wiggled he managed to move her against a wall.

"You don't see luv…..you aren't' second fiddle" he whispered against her ear.

He noticed from the corner of his eye that her eyes had closed and her cheeks were becoming pink. He knew he was getting to her. A part of him told him it was because men were never near her, but the cocky part of him told him that it was because of him that she was reacting that way.

"You will come to me…I know this for one word: Curiosity" he whispered and smirked. "If not that freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it"

She smirked slightly.

"That makes no sense Jack" she whispered.

"At least we're back to Jack" he replied. "You wish to act on selfish impulse, you want to see what it's like. One day…you won't be able to resist"

She looked up at him and noticed just how close they were to one another. She licked her lips and his eyes landed directly on them. She let out a lazy smile and he was enraptured.

"I have one question Jack" she purred.

"Hm?" was his eloquent reply.

"Did you whisper the same thing to my sister?" she whispered.

He looked up from her lips to her eyes and frowned.

"No" he said.

"Why? Because she walked away before you could?" she asked her voice becoming louder.

He placed his hand against the wooden wall she leaned against and leaned closer.

"Don't ruin the moment luv yeah?" he asked.

She glared but as he got closer, her eyes were becoming heavier. He noticed that her lips were beginning to part and he was going to take advantage. He had observed that when they fought, it was the best.

"I'm engaged" she whispered.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" he whispered.

"You're a good man" she whispered.

"All evidence to the contrary"

"I have confidence in you" she whispered even softly. "Want to know why?"

"You want a chance to be admired, you want the rewards that follow. You are the one that won't be able to resist."

"Oh?" he whispered.

His other hand was now placed on her hip and he rubbed it in a slow languid movement.

"You're going to want to know what it tastes like"

He smiled softly his lips trembling to kiss her.

"Ah but luv….I already have"

"And?"

"And I quite enjoy it. I would like to get a second taste"

Their lips were so close to touching, he felt their bottom lips touch, and as they finally connected to one another, it was unlike the previous kiss. Her eyes closed immediately and her hands were neatly placed on his chest feeling the warmth of it. The previous kiss, their first kiss, was a forceful one, but this time around it was surprisingly enough mutual. She let out a little sigh and he took it as a signal to continue. His hand once on the wall slid down her curves and onto her opposing hip. Her hands slid themselves up to his cheeks where she held him close.

He had many experiences with women and kissing was not something he usually did. The experience was nice, but this was different. It was chaste, or what he considered chaste, but there was something behind him that scared him more than anything.

They pulled back for air and she breathed in barely a bit of air when he once again made contact. She was pushed by his body against the wall as he pressed his against hers. There was a great contrast, her short frame and curvy figure complemented his tall lean one.

"Jack" she mumbled against his lips in a sigh.

He gripped her tighter making her wince slightly. It was getting too carried away, their teasing and their tension had erupted. He was about to stop when something occurred…she moaned. He groaned in return and kissed her even more ferociously.

What they hadn't noticed was that there was someone staring on. Elizabeth stared as her sister was seduced and seduced the man she lusted after. She had knocked on the door before but she wasn't heard. She got so annoyed that she had opened the door to see her sister being kissed by Jack himself, with her being pressed against the wall.

She knocked loudly and then her annoyance grew. Amour and Jack parted slowly and their eyes opened the same speed as well. It was a lazy separation. Amour's cheeks were pink and her eyes were dreamy, as Jack let out a lazy smirk down at her. Elizabeth stomped her foot and they both jumped apart and turned to face her.

"Hello Lizzie" Jack said calmly.

Amour froze not doing what to do, but she had noticed Jack's hands hadn't really moved, so pushed them away, much to his displeasure.

"May we help you?" he asked as the silence consumed them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" she said in a snippy tone. "We've reached land"

She walked out immediately and Amour and Jack were left alone. They looked at one another uncomfortably, well uncomfortably on Amour's part while Jack looked pleased.

"Would love to continue this Luv, but gotta find me jar of dirt"

He kissed her lips once more and before she could respond parted from her to find his elusive jar of dirt. Amour blinked a few times and was left on her own. What had she done?


	11. Rifts and Reunions

**Author's Note: **I am glad that many reacted positively and even giddy at the last chapter. I am sorry for Willabeth supporters I really am since I hate Sparrabeth with a passion, BUT it had to be done. Here is my logic, in the film she herself had a lustful attraction to Jack….so much so that the compass pointed at him! I don't particularly like Elizabeth but I am making her as likable as I can.

**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter 11: Rifts and Reunions**

Amour felt as if she had stood there for hours. She ignored how Jack was looking for the jar of dirt, muttering about how someone had moved it. He waved to her dazed and walked out of the cabin towards the deck. She was rocked into reality when the ship rocked making her tumble straight to the floor. She didn't even feel the pain, but she lifted herself up. She patted her hair, placed her hat on carelessly and walked out of the cabin towards the deck as well. She ignored the curious looks that people gave her.

Norrington was one of the people that were staring at her. His eyes had first landed on a red cheeked Elizabeth who had snipped at him when he asked if he could go ashore. He shrugged that is until following her was a very satisfied Jack Sparrow, who looked like a cat who had just eaten the bird. He wondered if it was more than just anger that Elizabeth's cheeks were red. It all made sense once the third victim walked out. Amour was in a state that he couldn't quite explain her hair and clothes were disheveled and her cheeks were showing her embarrassment. She had bitten her lip almost ten times-make that ten times now, as he counted each time. He saw her bright eyes look up at him, and suddenly she looked away as if ashamed to stare at him. He wondered if it was after she had been rejected or if it had to do with Jack's Cheshire grin.

He walked towards Amour only to find her oblivious to him standing right in front of her. She did notice once she crashed into him, and was almost thrown back. He noticed her grab his vest and pull herself steady. He had supported her back surprised at her tumble, but as she didn't blush he knew something was wrong.

"Pardon" she muttered and shuffled past him.

He saw her rush to meet Elizabeth who seemed annoyed for once at her little sister. Amour looked up at her with her big eyes making Elizabeth's soften. She grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it, releasing her as so she could climb down to the safety boat.

He followed them and climbed downward to get into the rowboat, only to be force to row as two imbecile pirates rowed the others. He saw Jack climb to the bow, with Amour and Elizabeth in the back.

Amour and Elizabeth whispered, much to the annoyance of Jack. He wanted to hear what they seemed to be arguing about and a part of him felt that it was about him. He didn't know whether to feel proud of it or guilty. He preferred proud for he got to lovely women to argue over him. Now….was the next question, which would he prefer? Elizabeth was just goddess with golden spun hair and brown eyes, while her younger sister was a wallflower with eyes reminding him of the sea. Both girls seem to match him and he quiet liked that. He turned to face them both only to see Elizabeth patting the shoulder of a now saddened girl. He frowned as well seeing her reaction, she was very sweet, too sweet he thought as Amour looked up at her sibling then looking to him lowering her gaze. He was then distracted by the arguments of his crew Pintel and Ragetti.

**Elizabeth and Amour..**

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be surprised by her sister's previous actions or angered by it all. Seeing Amour reciprocating to a perverse man like Jack, made her see red, what she didn't know was why it made her see red. Was it that he was taking advantage of an innocent girl? Was it that after all the seducing Sparrow just chose the easier target? She didn't know and she probably wasn't mature enough to figure it out.

She looked at her younger sister who was now trying to butter her up by staring at her with the saddest eyes she'd seen. Elizabeth couldn't help it and sighed, signaling Amour to speak.

"Lizzie….I'm sorry" she muttered.

Elizabeth was surprised by how Amour began their conversation.

"You are? Why?" she asked.

Amour played with her fingers nervously. She knew why she was sorry, she felt that she had made a fool of the family by letting herself fall for such a man. She also was sorry for becoming so lustful and showing it, very unlady like, she added.

"I was acting like a slag, letting myself fall into the clutches of Jack" she said softly.

Elizabeth was surprised to her reason. Amour was no slag, in fact she was far more demure than Elizabeth considered herself as. She reached her sister's hand and squeezed it tight.

"You're not." She chastised. "I don't understand why you fell for it."

Amour blushed slightly.

"It's just that, he liked me. He said so" she said lifting her free hand to touch her flushing cheek trying to cool it down. "For once someone liked me you know? I was wanted, seduced and when I let myself go….it was freedom"

She finished in a small whisper making Elizabeth look at her admiringly.

"I know how it is with Jack, he seduces any woman he wants for simply enjoyment. I worry you will get hurt by his advancements" Elizabeth said.

She couldn't help but feel badly as Amour looked at her absolutely crushed. She had not brought back the girl that had left the moment Jack had kissed her. She was back to being meek and shy and as her hair covered her face, she felt horrid.

"What's going on back there luvs?" Jack asked.

"Nothing Jack" Elizabeth said harshly glaring at him.

He raised his brow at her response and turned to face Amour who wouldn't dare look at him. He frowned slightly once more but he didn't get closer for they were close to land. Amour wouldn't dare look at him, she would begin to tear up if it did.

She was beginning to be emotionally unstable at the worst time. She chastised herself repeatedly as they were heading for shore. She cursed Jack repeatedly for tricking her into fancying him so that she could be used as his toy. She had clearly remembered how he had treated the two loose women in Tortuga and she wouldn't be the same. She decided that instead of being crushed, or being angry, she would simply pretend that had never happened. She nodded to herself ignoring the confused looks of both Jack and Elizabeth.

As the boat hit land they rocked forward. As the beach seemed to be to safety, Jack was the first to disembark and turned to stare at the others. Elizabeth got off rather shakily and she gave him another death glare, going ahead as he handed her the compass once more. Amour was the last person to get off, she was never good at getting her land legs back after a while. Jack took this as a chance to show himself as a perfect gentleman.

"Give me yer hand luv" he said amused.

She lifted her gaze from the sand to him and shook her head.

"No thank you Jack" she said.

He frowned and purposely ignored her comment by gripping her waist and lifting her off the boat. She cried in protest and he shrugged ignoring them all. Norrington reached ashore a few minutes feeling out of breath. Before he could curse the living daylights out of Jack he took in the scene with utter shock. He glared and Jack and walked towards his direction.

"Must you lift her while she is obviously protest it?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes….now you lot, guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt." He ordered.

He walked a few feet with a whining Amour, and placed her on the sand after she pleaded in the softest tone she could. He noticed her eyes had watered and he couldn't see a woman cry, wasn't in him. He sighed and lowered her ignoring the nervous posture.

While they walked along, they ignored the fact that Norrington was behind them, one for the previous heartbreak and the other for not liking him one bit. Jack looked down at her, then up at Elizabeth who was a few paces ahead of them.

"What did ol' Lizzie tell ye eh?" he asked.

Amour looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing Capt'n" she replied.

He forced himself not to shake the truth out of her.

"Come on luv, I wasn't one of those school boy, but I ain't stupid I can assure you of that" he muttered.

She sighed and looked ahead towards her sister.

"Jack….I don't think it's wise for us to do what-what we did in your cabin." She whispered hoping Norrington wouldn't listen. "I-I'm not that kind of girl"

He looked at her confused and somewhat disappointed. He knew she was a serious woman, after all she was a lady and all, but her rejection was getting him annoyed. She was so fickle, just like a child, first accepting his advancements then rejecting him. He decided instead of being disappointed he chose anger, anger was simple. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with her surprisingly not fighting it.

She sighed as her fairer sister looked like she was absolutely lost. Amour wondered how was it that Jack said he didn't want her when his eyes wouldn't leave Elizabeth's frame. She tugged her wrist from him and rubbed it as they both waited for Elizabeth to find what they sought after.

She looked at Jack who stared at Elizabeth in sudden thought. She looked away not wanting to see how Jack was obviously favoring Lizzie, but then again it wasn't surprising. Elizabeth meanwhile was oblivious to the looks she was receiving, she was rather staring at the compass frustrated beyond belief.

"This doesn't work. And it _certainly _doesn't show you what you want most." She called out towards the pair.

She sighed and sat down in the sand staring at the compass. As the needle pointed to her, she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Yes it does. You're sitting on it!" Jack said getting closer to her.

She looked up at him confused.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Jack pushed her slightly.

"Move" was his simple reply.

He turned to face Norrington and snapped his fingers.

"Start digging" he said.

Norrington glared and shoved the shovel into the sand beginning to dig. Jack then sat in the lotus position as Elizabeth looked on wide eyed and curious, and Amour staring towards the ocean nonchalantly.

As he continued to dig, he shoved it hard into the sand and they heard a clink. Jack immediately bent down and began to brush some dirt to reveal a chest. Norrington and Jack pulled it out with some difficulty. They opened the chest which contained a pearl necklace, documents, and a smaller chest among all the other whatnots. Elizabeth opened the letter with a wax seal and read it to herself while everyone else bent down to put their ears on the small chest to hear it thumping.

"It's real" Amour whispered.

Norrington also looked surprised.

"You actually were telling the truth." He said.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." Jack said shrugging.

As they all looked at one another they were surprised to hear a voice replying.

"With good reason!" he yelled.

They all turned in surprise to see a well and alive Will Turner. Both sisters smiled brightly and Elizabeth dropped the letter to jump into his arms.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth cried in his embrace.

They held each other close and she kissed him in their passionate embrace. Amour felt that she was invading privacy and looked away while Jack looked at the pair with envy. It wasn't between the couple themselves, but the emotions that they showed so easily as Amour wouldn't dare especially after their little argument.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked curiously.

Will pulled away from the kiss and turned to face Jack.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Will replied somewhat coldly.

Jack's lip twitched and smirked slightly.

"Not so easy is it?" he asked.

Will shook his head and looked at him directly in his eyes.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." He began.

"You do?" he asked.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones-" he continued.

"What?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"You wouldn't Jack" Amour whispered disappointed.

"What?" Jack asked trying to hide his conniving nature.

"-I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then." Jack said somewhat uncomfortably.

Elizabeth pushed herself from Will's embrace to glare towards Jack. She couldn't believe that for a second she found that man attractive.

"Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jack looked at her squarely.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." He said nonchalantly.

Amour took a few steps from Jack as he said this. He was so cold, and so complicated; sometimes she thought he was just a simple man who loved his women and rum, but now he was so calculating so ambitious.

"Jack" she whispered shaking her head.

Jack turned to face her as she couldn't look at him in the eyes. He felt a tug of remorse, but in his mind he had done nothing wrong, after all he wanted to live and if that meant sacrificing another then so be it. As he turned to look at the chest once more, he noticed that Will was using the key to open it.

"Oy! What're you doing?" Jack asked Will.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will replied simply.

Jack in one fell swoop took out his sword and pointed it towards Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Jack ordered.

His eyes darkened to almost black and looked at him determined. Will turned back slowly that is until Elizabeth pointed her sword towards Jack's neck. Amour was pushed back by Jack in a protective manner, but to her it seemed she was just getting in the way.

Will looked at Jack determined and let out a tiny smirk.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Will said.

Before Will could do anything Norrington dropped his shovel and pointed his sword at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." He commented in a sickly sweet tone.

Jack smiled triumphantly at his luck.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" he said.

Norrington raised his brow and simply moved his sword towards Jack who looked surprised.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back." Norrington said.

Amour got up as he said Beckett and looked at him with simple hate.

"Don't you dare give that to Beckett" she whispered in anger. "You're better than that"

Norrington turned to face the girl who had adored him since she was a child. Her eyes showed nothing but disappointment and shame on him.

"Luv" Jack said towards Amour. "It's the dark side of ambition"

Norrington's eyes showed the same disgust as she showed him in return. She was no longer the young girl, not to mentioned she was promised to Lord Beckett himself.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." He told Jack. "And as for you Miss Swann, you as his promised shall return to him along with the chest"

Amour walked towards him looking as if she was going to slug him, that is until Jack wrapped his free arm around her waist to stop her. She lashed out towards Norrington trying to scratch him, but Jack's grip was firm.

"I'm no property _James_" she hissed.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth said to the four.

She turned to look at Will.

"Be careful!" she shouted.

As the dueling began, Jack pushed Amour behind him and moved the sword in an intricate dance. She could not help but feel frustrated at how barbaric they were all being over a chest. She huffed and yelled.

"Jack!"

Will in the middle of defending himself from Norrinton's assault turned to Elizabeth.

"Guard the chest" he ordered.

The three stopped and stared at one another not knowing what to do during that situation. Elizabeth crossed her arms angrily and huffed.

"No!" was her reply.

As the men turned away from her and then looked at one another began to fight with each other once more.

This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle!" Elizabeth yelled cheeks red.

As she was ignored she turned to face Amour who shrugged who had now gotten up and walked over to a rock observing the scene in annoyance.

"Oh! Fine! Let's just – " Elizabeth began and she decided she had enough. She took out her sword and waved it around annoyed. "-pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked... pirates!" she screamed red in the face.

Amour shook her head amused at how her sister herself had gotten dragged into it. She smirked and watched on as her sister stomped away. She was about to trail her eyes away from her sister, that is until she saw her pick up a rock.

"Are you daft?" she asked her.

Elizabeth glared and turned to face the men. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out to threw her rock towards them. Amour hid her laughter as it went absolutely the wrong way, totally left from her idea.

"Enough!" she screamed.

She looked around to see Amour simply lying against the rock staring out towards the sea, as the men continued to fight.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" she asked.

Amour turned to face her in a somewhat cold expression.

"Why should I? I have no attachment to either of them but you do, to all three" she said "I don't care if they kill each other but you do, so you fix it" she replied.

Elizabeth sighed and looked away, knowing that now she had to scheme on her own. She began to fan herself and began to wail.

"Oh! Oh…. the heat!" she then fell pretending to faint and her hat fell to the side.

Amour lifted her head immediately after seeing this, only to notice that behind her supposed fainting sister were Pintel and Ragetti carrying the chest.

"Bugger" she whispered.

She got up with some difficulty and slipped her boots back on and ran. Elizabeth for a second thought that Amour was running to help her, but as she passed her, she huffed and crossed her arms.

Amour was then oblivious to them behind her as they continued to fight. All she cared about was that chest, and maybe what it would bring to her. She was by no means ambitious…..that is until she began to hang around pirates who sought nothing but riches. She shook her head as such tangible ideas came to mind. 

She decided to pick up her pace to meet up with Pintel and Ragetti who were giggling the whole way. At first she thought it was quite annoying, that is until she knew she could trail them that way. She pushed through plants she had never seen before, but she wouldn't dwell on that, all she wanted was the blasted chest.

She knew that there was a small clearing and that way she could get ahead of them. She smirked and jumped over a few vines to land right in front of them. She took out the sword she was handed by Jack and smirked. They looked at her wide eyed at the young girl and panted slightly tired from what they carried.

They turned to face one another and nodded taking out their swords to duel with her. She had no idea how to duel, if she was quite honest with herself, but she could fake it. She inwardly sighed wishing she had had her pistol with her, that she was better at than anything.

As they both pushed the sword forward, she stepped back and tried to fight them off only to have her sword being thrown on the side . Pintel smiled widely and the feral expression made her shiver.

"Hello Poppet" he sneered.

She looked at the pair and began to take a few steps back scared for her life. She closed her eyes slightly not wanting to see that her death might be eminent. She noticed that they weren't getting any closer, so she opened her eyes to see they had paused and they were looking around for something. She opened her eyes wider when she noticed the floor was shaking.

She noticed to see that it was a giant mill wheel rolling down the jungle grounds. She blinked a few times when she noticed that there was Jack running behind it, panting slightly and after that she saw Elizabeth running tired. She turned back to see Pintel and Ragetti shrugging at one another and began advancing on her more.

As she was trapped by a palm tree, she closed her eyes as she felt something being thrown her way. She gasped as an axe was on her left side and then as she lifted her head to see who threw it she noticed horrid creatures.

Amour looked around helplessly, oblivious to the fact that Jack was near her.

"Sword!" she yelled as she rushed over to pick up her sword.

"Sword!" Pintel yelled and one fell for him as well.

"Sword?" Ragetti copied to get one in return.

Jack's eyes noticed that there was this shell monster carrying the small chest and he knew what to do. He pulled out a coconut from the palm tree and threw it at the head. His head was knocked off and Jack couldn't help but grin at his quickness.

"Aya! Uh ?seech! Aunido! Aunido! Follow my voice! Follow my voice! To the left, uh... No, to the right... Go to the left..." The head of the creature yelled to the rest of his body.

He stopped mid-voice as his idiotic body crashed into the tree. He rolled his eyes annoyed at his own body.

"No…that's a tree!" he yelled annoyed.

"Oh shut it!" Jack yelled.

He picked up the chest and opened it with the key he had just acquired, as he saw the heart and tugged it into his vest as the crew was roaming through.

Meanwhile Amour was rushing through the jungle, as she stabbed one man with the sword, she managed to steal a pistol much to her glee. She rushed through, trying to keep her grace as she tripped a dozen times.

Jack had managed to reach the longboat first much to his excitement. He looked at the jar of dirt and oo'ed.

"Jar of dirt" he muttered happily.

He threw some dirt and placed the heart inside then covered it some more. Norrington arrived as the dueling had continued to the beach. He noticed what Jack had done, and attempted to take the heart and did much to his glee. Amour appeared breathing heavily and panting as she was running for a long distance.

Will and Jack both looked at the chest, and as Will tried to reach for it, Jack hit him with the oar making Will unconscious. Amour gasped and bent down placing his head on her lap.

"Where's Elizabeth?" she asked.

As she said these words, Elizabeth appeared through the bushes and glared at Jack once she connected at what happened. Amour meanwhile looked up at Jack frowning at his actions.

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with!" Jack ordered.

Elizabeth picked up Will, with Amour's help and placed him in the longboat.

"We aren't getting out of here" Elizabeth said desperately.

"Not with the chest…into the boat." Norrington said.

He took the chest and got off the longboat.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said.

He turned to face them.

"Don't wait for me" he said.

He inwardly smirked, he had the ,heart in his vest and he would finally regain his old position. Jack meanwhile raised his brow but wouldn't protest, after all, he had the heart in his jar of dirt, or so he thought.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish." he said.

"No!" Amour said.

The other longboats began to push themselves from the beach and headed back towards the Black Pearl. Before they could kick off, Amour looked at them desperately.

"We can't leave him" she said.

"The code" Jack said shrugging.

Amour gripped his shirt and looked at him with her watery eyes. Jack looked down at her frozen in surprise at her reaction. He couldn't help but let his expression soften as she looked at him with such sadness. He couldn't help but let his arm wrap themselves around her waist as she looked at him with desperation.

"Please Jack…..I'm begging you, don't leave him behind." She whispered.

Jack felt anger as he then remembered she once had a flame for Norrington and how that was the reason that she was begging him to save him. Unbeknown to him, she was simply asking him because it was a human being, it didn't matter to her that it was Norrington. She had learned that the flame had died once her lips had touched Jack's.

"Please?" she begged.

Jack looked away from her and towards Norrington who looked slack jawed. In Norrington's perspective, he didn't know whether to be angry or thankful towards the young Swann. On one hand she was taking away his chance to run away with the heart, yet on the other hand, she was begging a pirate to save his life. He had to admit it made his ego boost a bit to have a woman such as herself begging Jack, who had his eyes on her, to save _his _life. He smirked and shook his head.

"Miss Swann, it's the right thing to do" he said bowing.

"No!" she cried.

"She's right" Elizabeth said. "Get in Norrington"

He shook his head and Jack was getting tired.

"Get in or I'll make you" he glared.

Norrington gave him one in return, and before he could say anything, he was hit with the oar that had once hit Will. He saw nothing but black and fell to the ground cursing both Jack Sparrow and Amour Swann. Jack threw the chest towards one of the monsters and smirked as the head of one fell.

As Jack reluctantly pulled Norrington on the boat, he glared at both males, Will and James as they sailed back to the Pearl. Elizabeth was caressing Will's cheek as they returned to the Pearl, turning her back on Jack completely, still angry from He looked out to the sea, that is until he felt a hand over his.

"Don't be angry" he heard Amour whispered.

He opened his hand despite himself and she placed her hand in his. As their fingers intertwined and she leaned her head on his shoulder tired he smirked despite of himself.

"You're so fickle luv" he whispered at her.

She sighed softly.

"As are you luv" she replied breathlessly.

Jack wondered just how this girl, this woman he corrected himself, had affected him in a way that he had actually saved Norrington. He sighed and just let this pass, after all for once she had started their interaction.


	12. Unwanted Heartbreak

**Author's Note: **_Ah my darlings, this will be the last chapter before Christmas because….I haven't shopped for Christmas presents –fail/procrastinator- So my reviewers, this will be your Christmas present (I'll make it longer for you) So __**Merry Christmas**__, and for my Christmas present…..you should review. OR YOU GET COAL! So…..onward to the story. _

_SPECIAL THANKS TO :_ _**keiraliz **_

She is a great supporter of the story and I hope you like it. :3

_**~Beside the Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 12: Unwanted Heartbreak**_

The shipped rocked back and forth and there was nothing but quietness around them. Elizabeth murmured sweet nothingness into Will's year while Norrington was unknowingly being glared that by Jack. Jack meanwhile looked down at Amour who looked distracted as she stared off into the sea.

"Luv?" Jack asked.

"Hm?" she replied quietly.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"A little" was her reply much to his happiness and annoyance. "I'm glad you were heroic enough to save him."

Jack's smile turned into a sneer as he face Norrington once more.

"Why'd ya want me to save him? He volunteered" he said almost in a whining tone.

He looked down to see her smile and she simply said.

"It was the right thing to do."

"But it's not the code" he countered.

"That may be Jack" she said and sighed against his side. "But like you said, I'm not a pirate"

He saw her pull back and look down at Norrington as he began to stir. She lifted his head on her lap and caressed the small cut he had gotten from Jack. As he saw the cut, a smile tugged his lip at the pleasure of hurting him.

'Eunuch deserved it, trying to seem heroic.' He thought.

"Hell" he heard Norrington say as his eyes opened.

"James" he heard someone softly whisper.

He opened his eyes slightly and he saw nothing but blurs of colors. As he blinked a few times, to see a blue, nothing but blue and he remembered where he was. He opened his eyes to see not the sky, but the pair of blue eyes staring brightly at him.

"Are you alright James?" she whispered.

His throat was dry as he those bright eyes staring at him so intently. He thought for a moment that he was dreaming that is until he saw a soft smile, as his vision got clearer, he saw Amour staring down at him. He felt her hand lift to his forehead and wipe off the blood from his cut.

He felt his cheeks flush slightly as she smiled kindly to him.

"We're heading towards the Pearl" she whispered "Are you quite alright?"

He nodded somewhat dazedly, and before he could lift his hand over his, he was her being pulled back. He lifted his head rubbing his forehead somewhat tired to see Jack holding a confused Amour by her waist.

"Steady yourself luv" Jack said. "The damned Norrington can wait while we head towards the Pearl aye?"

Amour nodded and smiled slightly at Norrington.

Norrington didn't know whether it was the hit on the head, or the sunlight hitting her in the right spot for her to look beautiful. Her skin was becoming slightly tanner than she should really been, and her lips were smiling showing him something attractive no doubt. Her long brown hair was curled by the salty sea making it appealing along with her eyes that just shined, and if he said so, for him.

Amour was absolutely oblivious. She had to admit to herself, that she no longer held a torch for him because after constant rejection he had just burned it out. Her eyes discretely landed on Jack and she forced herself to look away. Elizabeth was right, that she had to remember after all she knew about Jack. She wasn't like Scarlett and Giselle, she wasn't going to just allow him to corrupt her, though she already had much to her embarrassment. She had just never expected for her to feel something so strong for anyone. She blushed every time that she remembered their kisses, the touching, and the words that made her skin flush and goose pimple.

"We've arrived!" Jack said and got up to pull them towards the ship's ladder. He pulled Norrington up somewhat reluctantly and made him climb, much to Norrington's protests. After that he made Elizabeth climb up and then Jack pushed Will up to Elizabeth to drag him up to the deck. Amour was next and before she could begin climbing, he pushed the jar of dirt on to her arms and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Jack!" she cried out in surprise.

"You're hands are still injured, that and I need ye to carry my jar luv" he said.

She huffed annoyed and said nothing to protest it. She allowed him to carry her up, but a smile tugged at her lip as she noticed her remembered her hand. He lowered her carefully and looked at one another innocently enough.

As they stood next to one another, they heard Will groaning. They turned to face Will as Elizabeth bent down to aid her beloved.

"Will" she whispered shaking him.

"What happened to the chest?" he asked somewhat dazed.

"We left it behind to draw them off" Elizabeth explained.

"We're free and clear!" Jack said excited.

He lifted Amour who smiled cheering next to him. She blushed slightly and pulled back.

"Off to sea Gibbs?" Jack asked Gibbs.

He shook his head.

"Be one more night before we can head off to the open ocean. "The sea is a fickle woman."

Jack squeezed Amour's shoulder and he went off to talk to Gibbs about the current situation that is currently going on.

As sunset began to fall, they began to go to their respective rooms and they separated. Amour had gotten the room that she had once shared with Anamaria. She sighed thinking about how her friend was now sailing the ocean in the old ship. She began to take off her wet clothing and tie her hair up in a ribbon; she slipped on her nightgown, courtesy of some whore that Jack had bedded a while ago. She was too tired to fight because she had gone through emotional and physical exhaustion.

As she saw the moon being hidden by the dark clouds she sighed thinking about how much danger they were really in. Last year she was on the same ship, actually she was abandoned by the ship and was forced to fend for herself along with Jack and her sister in the island.

"Fates sure are horrid to me" she said to herself.

She shivered as the wind entered her room and she climbed her bed to close the window. Before she did, she noticed that Norrington was looking towards her bedroom. She blinked and waved tentatively only for him to signal her to come to his side. She had no choice but to nod and hopped off her bed to head towards his side.

Her lack of propriety had occurred because she had spent too much time with men who took little care of themselves and their clothing. She walked barefoot up the stairs to the deck to see a tired but healed Norrington waiting for her near the starboard side.

She walked towards him, thinking that this was a change of character for him. He turned to face her to see her and he felt a pang of something. Her hair was down now and she looked feminine once more in her lovely nightgown and ribbons keeping some hair strands together. She was barefoot and saw her as a lady and no longer the pirate he had seen before; her clothing was very confusing to a man who saw this as unladylike.

She leaned against the deck and ignored his gaze, instead staring off into the darkening skies. She wasn't expecting to make small talk with him, she just wanted to get back to business.

"What brings me here Norrington?" she asked.

Norrington cleared his throat and sighed at her.

"Miss Swann, please call me James" he said.

She wasn't going to pussyfoot around and she sighed.

"As long as you call me Amour in return James" she replied.

He nodded, though she wasn't seeing his expression.

"I asked you to come outside to talk about this situation" he began tentatively.

She looked over at him confused as to what he meant. She decided to let him talk about what he wanted to; after all between the two she had done all of the talking.

"I know that you and I have been at odds Miss Swann since I had proposed your sister marriage. Now I see that this hurt you greatly and had caused you to do reckless thing that you would never do if I hadn't bruised your delicate being."

She forced herself not to get angry and neither to cry at his opinion, instead she carried a blank expression.

"I…I see now that you are a full grown woman and that I should have accepted and reciprocated your harbored feelings for me and I believe that I now reciprocate them" he finished and placed his hand over hers.

She looked at him wide eyed and looked at him incredulously.

"D-don't do this now James" she whispered.

He was obviously not listening.

"I see that now I was foolish for ignoring you and I think that now would be a fine time for us to reunite and for me to make a lady out of you."

"B-but-"

"-I know this is a lot to take in and you are surprised but I now see that you are the right one to marry"

He then pulled her closer and she was wide-eyed. He closed his eyes and began to lean towards her as he thought she wanted him to. She leaned back trying to stop this.

'_This can't be happening NOW of all times'_ she thought somewhat frantically.

He pulled her closer and she wiggled away.

"No" was her reply.

He failed to hear this and embraced her close. She let out a breath of surprise and looked up to see the lips that she had wanted on her for a long time heading towards her. She felt his cold lips touch her and she closed her eyes for only a second.

She felt a tug of her stomach as she remembered all that she had dreamed out occur as this moment would happen. She didn't feel the tingle that she felt when she kissed him, she didn't blush, she didn't feel weak in the knees.

'_He's not Jack' _was what her mind told her.

She pulled back and gasped as he pulled back with a small smile.

"Elizabeth" he whispered.

She looked up at him somewhat violated at his advancements when she had said no and especially as he whispered her name. He made her skin burn by just his touch. She shook her head and lifted her hand to wipe her lips but he was oblivious.

"I have a way for you to be a lady once more." He said. "This will bring us success"

He whispered and she looked at him confused, that is until she began to hear thumping. She gasped softly as she saw the heart against his vest beating.

"But" she whispered.

" This once handed to Beckett will bring back my position and you shall be a lady a true lady of a Commodore." He whispered.

She shook her head and frowned.

"Jack needs that to live" she said sadly.

James shook his head at her words.

"Don't be naïve he'll die as he deserves, but once you and I return to Port Royal we can get wed and this adventure will be long forgotten."

She shook her head annoyed.

"I'm engaged to Beckett" she replied trying to find excuses.

He froze for a second but waved her off.

"You shall be part of the deal once we are there. He will be willing to take the heart in return for you and my position, don't you worry Poppet."

That just pushed her over the limit. She saw who he had become, he was nothing but corrupt and this was not the man she had once fallen in love with.

"No" she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I don't want to be a condition in a deal!" she hissed. "I don't want to be some second fiddle after Elizabeth rejected you. I _loved _you!"

He noticed that she had used the past tense of love when it came to him and shook his head.

"You're just confused dear" he said patting her hand. "Having Sparrow near you must confuse you to no end, but do not worry, everything will solve itself out.

"NO!" she yelled.

She no longer cared if anyone heard her.

"I don't love you, I never did. I-I just fell in love with the idea of you. The moment you show how horrible you truly are…..I can't be with you. I love….I love …..I love me" she finished softly.

She didn't dare say that she loved Jack, it was too foolish and too dangerous in a ship like this. He grabbed her arm making her cry out.

"You're silly" he said in a crazed manner. "We'll be happy no worry let's just leave."

"No" she hissed. "I'm not Elizabeth!"

Suddenly the boat rocked and they fell immediately.

In the dark sky they saw mist appearing all around this. Mist was beginning to circulate around the Pearl and then they saw the Flying Dutchman. Amour froze in fear and many of the men ran outside to inspect what was going on. Gibbs was the first one to appear along with Jack. His eyes for a second saw Amour curled to the side and Norrington towards his other direction.

He walked over and helped her up as they saw the ship together.

"Lord Almighty" Gibbs whispered in fear.

"I'll handle this, mate." He said softly.

He let go of her and Amour and she rushed downstairs to wake up a oblivious Will and Elizabeth. As she rushed downstairs she noticed them opening the door to the room and turned to face her.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Flying Dutchman" she whispered.

"Will" Elizabeth called from the outside.

Will went outside and saw them looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Davy Jones" Amour breathed in. "The Flying Dutchmen"

"Let's go" he said grabbing his belt along with his sword. "Get your things, this might get dangerous"

Amour nodded and she rushed off to her cabin to see her other clothing. She threw on a pair of breeches and tied a sash clumsily along her waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun with her bow. She slipped in a dry blouse and her boots were last. She placed her pistols along her belt and took a sword rushing upstairs.

She met with Elizabeth and Will who were also ready and they climbed the ship only to interrupt a part of the conversation. Amour's eyes immediately went to Jack from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something? Hey?" Jack said confidently.

It was working great, that is until he tripped on the stairs and fell.

"Oof!" he grumbled.

"Jack" Amour whispered shaking her head.

"Got it!" he said cheerily and got up.

He strutted on the deck and picked up his jar of dirt. He held it close and hugged it tightly.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" he began sneering at an annoyed Davy Jones.  
" Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack said smirking.

Davy Jones felt his faints pop on his forehead and glared intently. His tentacles began to move around, ruining the illusion of a beard and hissed.

"Enough!" he yelled silencing them all.

The Flying Dutchman's cannons slid down and large cannons began to emerge from the holes. Water fell out but it didn't matter, for the seaweed slid down and out of the holes emerged what had sank thousands of ships before.

Jack was wide-eyed as was all of the crew when this occurred.

"Hard to starboard." Jack muttered.

Amour was the first to react.

"Hard to starboard!" she screamed and began to run around along with other people through the deck trying to get to their stations.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will screamed and waved his hand getting them together.

Gibbs rushed over to the wheel and began to turn the wheel to help it.

**Flying Dutchman…**

"Hard to starboard!" Davy yelled to his crew. "Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!"

"Fire!" one of his shark creatures yelled.

**Black Pearl…**

Amour was running around trying to help until she was held by the arm roughly. She gasped to see Jack.

"Head downstairs and stay out of danger got it" he ordered.

She nodded and did as told. As she headed downstairs a cannon was thrown in the direction of the Pearl and it hit the office. She screamed and fell to the side as the stairs were destroyed. Ragetti and Pintel popped their head in, and as they saw her, they tugged her up to aid her.

"Rush off Poppet , get out of us's way" Ragetti said.

She rushed off leaving them behind. As they looked through the whole they saw that the Flying Dutchman was following them.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled as they had scene from the stern.

**Flying Dutchman..**

Davy Jones simple smirked widely his tentacles showing his glee at the large whole that had been hit in the Pearl.

"Let them taste the triple guns!" he said with absolute glee.

A cage-faced loyal crewmember nodded his face unseen.

"Aye, Captain" he grumbled.

In front of the Flying Dutchman did two triple cannons appeared. The triple-barreled cannon fired, barrel rotates after each blast and it would hit the ship. Many screamed on the ship as pieces of the precious Pearl were seen flying off.

Jack rushed upstairs to where Gibbs was steering and moved him to the side to steer the ship. As he steered, they managed to miss two cannons. With his steering they managed to keep the Flying Dutchmen behind.

"She's falling behind!"Elizabeth said happily.

"Aye, and we've got her!"Gibbs said smiling.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs explained to Will.

"We rob her advantage." Will understood.

"Aye!" he said and they rushed off to help the others.

Amour was meanwhile looking for Norrington who had disappeared.

"James" she whispered.

She began to tentatively go downstairs and the sight made her think and wonder why in hell she would have loved him. He was in the corner of the ship holding the heart close to his chest.

"James, you have to help us" she pleaded.

He looked up to her and held the heart close as if it would bring him protection. She walked closer somewhat nervously.

"You need to help us so we can be saved" she said.

"Once they all die, we will just head back" he repeated.

She got on her knees and got closer to him. The shipped rocked as another cannon hit the side and she went over to grab his hands.

"Stay with me" he begged.

"James" she said.

"Elizabeth" he whispered as his eyes closed.

She pulled back as if his touch burned once more and shook her head.

"Come on, you can leave, just help us get free!" she begged.

He nodded and began to get on deck along with the others. As she got up somewhat shakily she noticed that it had stopped.

"They're giving up!" Marty the short man yelled.

"Yay!" people cheered.

Amour's smile broke wide and she rushed off to find Jack. Norrington knew that it was time for him to begin to rush off. As she saw Jack, she jumped to his arms. He dropped his jar tentatively and held her close.

"You did it" she whispered against his ear.

"That's right luv" he said smirking.

As they embraced one another, they were interrupted by Will who walked towards them.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Will begged Jack.

Amour flushed slightly at their interruption and she pulled back to face Will surprised at his comment.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage." Jack smirked.

He never let go of Amour's waist, that is until there was a strong push and she fell on the ground along with his jar of dirt.

He looked at it frantically, forgetting she was on the floor and rushed down the stairs. He got on his knees and began to frantically search in the dirt for his heart.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" he asked.

"We must of hit the reef?" Elizabeth whispered at Will.

"No" he whispered. "It's not a reef!"

As he saw Elizabeth leaning towards the side he grabbed her tightly.

"No. It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" he yelled.

Amour got up shakily and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Kraken. To arms!" he yelled.

"The what?" Amour repeated not believing it.

Jack lifted his head as he heard this and looked absolutely terrified.

"All guns, defend the masts!" Gibbs yelled.

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal." Will ordered.

Half of the men ran down the stairs and the cannons began to be taken out. Amour got up and she stared on the sides only to see tentacles beginning to appear on the sides of the ship.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"Easy, boys!" Will said.

"Will?" Amour whispered with pistols now at hand.

" Steady! Steady." He told them all.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked.

They saw the tentacles beginning to touch the side of the ship making them all tremble.

"Will?" They both said.

"Fire!" he screamed.

The cannons were shot and Amour shot her pistols but wincing to hear the monster screaming in pain as it started bleeding all over. It began to retract its tentacles and she smiled in relief.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will told Elizabeth.

"There's no boats." She whispered holding his shirt tight.

Will was at a lost as to what to do about the Kraken's return. That is, until he saw a barrel of gunpowder rolling down the deck, did it hit him.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He ordered.

He got a long gun and he handed it to Elizabeth.

"Whatever you do, don't miss." He ordered.

"I…..I don't shoot very well" she said.

They both looked at Amour with her pistols at hand. He tugged it from her and he walked over to hand it to her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I can't" she asked.

"You can't" he said.

"As soon as you're clear." She replied nodding at him.

He squeezed her shoulder and she smiled softly.

The crew was busy loading the barrels of gunpowder onto the hold as he had asked.

"We are short stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel below. Bring it up!" Gibbs yelled.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs yelled.

Will looked at him helplessly.

"Load the rum then" Amour yelled.

Gibbs looked at him incredulously and he turned to see the crew looking at her in shock as well. He looked up to see the bright eyes staring at him.

"Aye! The rum, too!" Gibbs repeated.

They all looked depressed but nodded following orders.

Oblivious to it all, there was a boat in the sea going at a different directions and it, held Jack Sparrow rowing for his life.

Jack looked back to see his Pearl and the frantic crew. He wondered if it was fair that they were paying for it while he was going scot free. He vaguely saw Amour holding a long gun close as she waited for something. He felt guilt; only for a second, till he told himself that there were many other blue-eyed brunettes in the sea.

Amour was oblivious to it all, but Elizabeth was not. She noticed that Jack was rowing away and she could not believe it.

"Oh you coward!" she said softly.

She turned to see Amour waiting for the Kraken to appear somewhat terrified. She pulled her sister towards the deck and she gasped softly.

"There's your hero" she said at Amour.

She frowned and gasped as they were almost thrown as the Kraken hit the ship once more.

"Not good" she whispered in pain.

The tentacles suddenly pushed into the ship and ripped into it. Amour held onto the side tight as they were rocked. Elizabeth looked around frantically for Will and Amour got up wobbly. She looked around trying to see if anyone was hurt.

"Pull away!" Will yelled.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs yelled.

Angel screamed as she saw Norrington on the side of the ship bleeding profusely.

"James" she whispered.

He opened his eyes, his forehead bleeding and his arm in great pain. He held the heart to his chest close and Amour looked at him sadly.

"Amour" he whispered.

"It'll be alright James, just breathe deeply." She said smiling. "You'll be fine"

She tried not to cry as she felt him breathing heavily.

"Amour!" she heard from Will.

"Pay attention and don't look away from Will's signal." Elizabeth ordered as she aided her with Norrington.

Will hung onto the side of the net trying to hang on the side of the net. Inside there was gunpowder barrels, and he was trying to attract the Kraken's attention.

"Come on!" He yelled. "Come over here! Come on!" he yelled trying to entice it.

As the tentacles came towards him, he took out a sword and began to fight it off, cutting into just a few layers.

**Outside of the Black**

Pearl Jack stopped rowing for a second and stared at what was happening in front of him. He turned to look back to see that the island was just a few feet away, around the same length as the Pearl in front of him. He felt guilt once more build inside of him and he searched inside his vest. He found his compass and let it out. As he opened it, he began to see the arrow spin, and it immediately turned towards the ship, he sighed and knew what he must do. He placed the compass back into his vest and he rowed back towards the ship, knowing he just had to help.

**Back on the ship**

Amour looked at Will helplessly as he tried to release himself from the net. He cut frantically and lifted his head to face her. His brown eyes met her blue and he nodded.

"Shoot! Amour, shoot!" he yelled.

She got up and lifted the long gun and began to aim towards the barrel. She waited for him to jump off, trying to wait him out. Before she could properly aim, she felt a cold tentacle wrap itself around her. She screamed and fell on the cold deck and the pistol fell from her hands.

She continued to scream as it began to drag her into the Pearl and away from where she was needed. She tried to cling to anything that she could but it seemed impossible. Before she gave up, she saw Ragetti cutting off the tentacle holding her with an axe. She cried in surprise and ran back to the deck to find the pistol being picked up by another sailor. Before he could shoot, he was dragged off also and the pistol fell up the stairs.

She scurried on her hands and knees up the stairs to grab the pistol. She smiled slightly as she touched the pistol, but before she could, someone stepped on it. She hit the boot trying to get it off, but as she looked up she saw Jack standing up there triumphantly.

"Jack" she whispered smiling slightly.

He lifted her up and handed her the pistol. As she aimed, he felt him wrap his arms on her to aim properly and they shot the barrel together. Will fell just in time and it hurt the Kraken.

Amour closed her eyes hearing it cry out in pain, but felt him pull the pistol from her grasp to put it down.

"Did you kill it?" she whispered.

"No….I made it angrier" he replied.

"Orders!" Gibbs yelled. "Captain orders!"

Jack aided Amour down the stairs towards the other crew members.

"Abandon ship into the longboat." He ordered.

"Jack" Amour said. "But your ship" she whispered.

"She's only a ship, luv" he said somewhat dejectedly.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth spoke out.

"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel said worried.

"That's a lot o' wa'er." Ragetti repeated.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said nodding.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs said dejectedly.

As they rushed off to get on the longboat, Amour kissed his cheek and went off to help a profusely bleeding Norrington who held the heart hidden in the vest. They all loaded and Norrington was placed on the long boat first, staring blearily at the sky.

"Coming Elizabeth?" Amour asked.

"Just wait a tick" she said.

Amour nodded and they lowered the ship beginning to push themselves off, knowing that Elizabeth could simply jump in. As they waited, Amour started to get a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Wait a second, I'll go up to see what's taking so long" she said softly.

"Wait" Norrington gasped out. "Why go after him?" he asked.

"I…I don't know" she whispered.

He nodded and let go of her arm, letting them pull him back. He knew what she meant, she loved the undeserving pirate. Amour climbed with some difficulty and as she reached the top she heard their conversation.

They were oblivious as Elizabeth walked towards Jack.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered softly.

He was caressing his ship, saying goodbye to his beloved possession. He lifted his head as he faced Elizabeth and he smiled softly.

"We're not free yet, love." He replied.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." She whispered.

Before Amour could say anything it happened. She saw Elizabeth wrap her arms around Jack's neck and pull him in a passionate kiss. She felt so foolish. She felt someone squeeze her hand and pressing her against the rope, turning to see Will staring at them as well.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Will Amour, a step to!" Gibbs yelled.

Will slid down the rope and towards the long boat, kicking it away.

"Amour" he called her.

She turned to face him, eyes wet.

"Wait" she gasped.

Elizabeth and Jack were oblivious and she was pressing him against the main mast. Amour lifted her hand on her mouth to quiet down some of her sobs. She was an idiot, she knew that there was no point in falling for him, after all her hypocritical sister had said so, and she turned out to be the other woman.

"I'm coming" she whispered in let herself go, only to be held by Will.

He pulled her towards him and she covered her face, thankful for her long hair. She noticed that Norrington stared at her sympathetically knowing how much it hurt to see it happen.

Up on the ship, Elizabeth and Jack parted as he heard a click. He let out a small smile as she caressed his wrist with the cuffs keeping him at mass.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry." She said.

Elizabeth leaned into him, a few inches into the kiss and whispered.

"Pirate."

She then rushed down towards the long boat. She noticed there were curious stares and that her sister wouldn't look at her.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked trying not to sound bitter.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She said coldly.

"I'm going up to stay with him" they heard Amour say.

"You can't" Elizabeth said immediately.

Amour lifted her head to stare at her in a blank stare.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I forbid it, let's just go" Elizabeth said tugging her back down.

"I love him" she whispered sadly. "I'm going to wait, leave if you want"

Elizabeth looked at her shaking her head, but the crew nodded somewhat uncertain.

"Go then" Elizabeth said with regret.

She had to get her back, but she couldn't, those words had shaken Elizabeth like no other. The ship pulled back to see Amour climbing back on the ship.

Amour slid on the deck with some difficulty only to find Jack tugging at some cuffs. She got up and walked towards him.

"Jack?" She called out.

He turned immediately with his sword out thinking it was Elizabeth, only to see Amour staring at him.

"Luv!" he said cheerily. "Care to release me?"

He tugged it repeatedly and she tried to find objects to release him.

"Why'd ya return?" he asked as she banged the cuff.

She didn't look up at him asking herself the same question.

"Because I stupidly thought I could convince you to come with us. Because I stupidly thought you wouldn't be kissing my sister" she hissed.

Jack looked wide eyed for a second.

"She kissed-" he began.

"I don't care!" she yelled "The Kraken is coming and I just lost my chance of escaping to saving you."

She rushed off and for a second he thought that she was leaving him. He thought that she had stayed behind for a stupid reason after all why would a girl stay behind to help a "Pirate" as her elder sister had said. He spit at the thought of the tricky kiss; that little slag. His thoughts changed as he saw her returning with the axe that Ragetti had used to cut the tentacle.

She hit the cuff with difficulty but it fell successfully. He rubbed his wrist and smiled at her, only to see her not wanting to even see him. She felt the ship rock and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger" he muttered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tentacles began to appear.

"Got the axe?" he asked.

"And the pistol" she whispered.

The tentacles were wrapping themselves around the ship and she shivered clinging to him tightly. He looked down at her only to see her looking terrified. He leaned down to kiss her but she whispered something before the ship was being destroyed.

"I'm such an idiot for loving you" she whispered.

"I'm sorry luv" he said.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Soon were the thoughts of their death were forgotten as they kissed the possibly last person that they would for an eternity.

**Back at the long boat… moments before**

"There she be!" Gibbs said.

"Amour" Will whispered.

Norrington was being ignored as they stared on. He knew that myth better than they expected and he took out a little dagger from Will's boot. Will turned to see James holding it.

"Norrington" he said.

They all turned to face him and his state. His skin was pale, and he was still bleeding profusely without any care.

"I'm dying" he whispered.

"Don't say that" Elizabeth said.

He shook his head.

"Do me a favor Turner" he rasped out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Stab the heart" he gasped.

They all turned to see his hand holding out the heart as it thumped.

"Stab it?" he asked.

He nodded.

"Then stab me" he said.

"No" Will said.

"Trust me…..it will save them" he whispered. "Stab me right in the heart"

Will picked up the dagger at stabbed the heart. They heard a scream that had echoed in the seven seas, and as Norrington saw Will look down at him with sympathetic eyes he smiled.

"Tell her I loved her" he rasped out.

Will closed his eyes and stabbed his heart and it was done. Norrington rasped out a thank you and his eyes closed.

They turned back to see the Kraken pulling the ship down. Elizabeth covered her face crying. She had lost her sister and she felt guilty over the death of Jack. The infamous Black Pearl once thought of as unsinkable was down in Davy Jones locker.

**Hope you like it guys it's 20 pages long! And review, let that be your present to me. :3 Merry Xmas!**


	13. Salvation

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello, and sorry for the long wait. I took a small vacation from this story after the impossibly long chapter. I know that this will be shakier than the others considering I have no real storyline to follow but my own. BUT I shall try my best to please my readers and remember I have no beta._

_**Beside the Seemingly Perfect Angel**_

_**Chapter 13: Salvation**_

_"I'm such an idiot for loving you" she whispered._

_"I'm sorry luv" he said._

_He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Soon were the thoughts of their death were forgotten as they kissed the possibly last person that they would for an eternity._

As the impact came to them, they were thrown in different direction. Wind and water had become allies and they were both against the pair. Jack was holding her hand tight as he held on to the mass, the Kraken was being vicious to his beloved his but it didn't matter, she was in danger.

"Amour" she heard him yell.

But that moment, everything went mute. She looked at him eyes full of sadness and she let go. She let go knowing that she would bring his downfall, that she would bring his demise over here weakness. He yelled, but he was pushed by a large wave and fell into the sea. Amour smiled tiredly as she knew he should be safe, that is until the Kraken destroyed everything.

"Jack!" she yelled eyes watering.

"JACK!" she wailed.

But the wind swallowed her words, and his ally pushed her towards the unforgiving depths of the sea. She fought against the current of her enemy, she wanted to reach Jack, wanting to save him, but it was no use. He was gone from her life and her life was leaving her body.

'_Don't close your eyes child' _she heard from Celeste as if she was right next to her.

She could not help but ask for forgiveness as she let her eyes close.

'_Goodbye '_she thought.

All that surrounded her was darkness.

_**With Jack..**_

He cursed the moment that she had let go, she wasn't strong enough he surmised. He dove into the water as straight as possibly avoiding the tentacles of that maniacal being and fell into the unforgiving sea. He gasped for breath and looked around. There was no success in trying to see her, the salt was blinding him, and her small figure had probably been dragged away from him. He swam towards a piece of wreckage big enough for him to sit on. He laid against it breathing heavily. He desperately tried to stay awake, but there was no way he could. His adrenaline had diminished and the warmth he had received from the kiss had long vanished as she had.

He closed his eyes, thinking that he had fought so hard for nothing. His ship had sunk, he had lost the lass, and he had nothing to his name. So much for the infamous Jack Sparrow.

**Moments later…**

They had thrown Norrington's body towards Davy Jones' Locker giving him the proper burial that a true seaman deserved.

"Row Mr. Gibbs please row" Elizabeth screeched as they looked over at the wreckage.

Elizabeth's eyes were full of tears that blurred the sight before her. The infamous Black Pearl had sunk and so did two souls that she cared for deeply. She felt guilt wracking her frame. Jack Sparrow; that man had saved her life, but put her beloved in danger but at the end of the day she had killed him, destroyed him and he had taken someone she never thought she'd lose.

"Miss Swann?" She heard Gibbs in a sad tone.

"Oh God" she bawled.

Her sister. Her baby sister was taken by the damn monster and it was her fault. She had taken everything from her sister; her first love, and her growing infatuation with Jack, crushing it with her logic and reasoning. No matter how she had tried to save her, she ended up losing her to the man she had sentenced to death.

"Amour" she bawled.

She was pulled back from the edge of the boat by Will who let her weep. He didn't understand why he was comforting her, was it for her the pain of the loss of her sister or the loss of her lover. He hated to know which it was. He also felt tears in his eyes as he remembered how sweet the youngest Swann was to him. She was always a person who always was nothing but honest to him and like him held her heart on her sleeve.

He felt betrayed and mourned for not two deaths, but three. He first mourned over Jack Sparrow. While the man had taken Elizabeth from him, he had also created a friendship the first time they met. He remembers being the naïve blacksmith who followed Elizabeth to the end of the world trying to regain her. He then was betrayed by the woman he loved and his so called friend. Despite of it all, he still felt that he felt a loss without Jack beside him telling him nonsensical stories of his past. Secondly he mourned for the young Swann. She was nothing but kind to him throughout their friendship, she was nothing but honest and was his kindred spirit as they both had suffered over love many times over. They would find comfort in one another in childish ways such as playing tag in the hills as Elizabeth went over her etiquette classes, to teaching the young Swann how to duel with a sword and failing. Her laughter lifted his spirits whenever down and her pep talks about keeping hope alive towards his love aided him on hard nights. He felt tears in his eyes thinking about missing the young Swann, despite the fact he had abandoned her on their first adventure she had forgiven him and even saved his life.

"Man overboard!" Gibbs yelled.

They jumped in surprise as they saw Gibbs rowing the boat towards the wreckage. They turned to see a floating board, and lying on it was the body of former Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried.

She leaned over the small boat and tugged the wet form towards them. She as unsuccessful till Gibbs moved her back and picked up Jack on his own. As they laid him down on they noticed that he was covered in cuts and bruises.

Elizabeth bent down and she tipped off a piece of her blouse to wipe blood from his lip. She smiled slightly as he was alive. He was alive! Maybe, just maybe she was alive as well.

"Jack" Gibbs said shaking Jack. "Jack my boy"

He shook him constantly trying to wake him up. After a few minutes of shaking, Jack's body began to convulse and he spit out water. He immediately sat up, throwing up water and coughing nonstop at the side of the boat. Gibbs patted his back as Jack's eyes watering at the horrid taste in his mouth.

" Jack" Gibbs repeated once more.

Jack merely coughed and opened his eyes blearily. His eyes burned feeling the salt on his lashes, his mouth had the horrid taste of the salt as well. He lifted his hand and wiped his eyes trying to notice his location. He noticed that he was no longer floating in the wreckage but instead on the boat with Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Will.

"Where is she?" he croaked out, throat dry.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't you find her?" he asked trying to stand up to look over the wreckage.

Elizabeth understood what he meant and frowned thinking of her sister.

"She separated from you?" Will asked looking away from the pair, but instead staring at the wreckage before them.

Jack grumbled something unintelligible and rubbed his head trying to remember what had occurred. He closed his eyes remembering Amour letting go. He saw her, he saw her letting go and being lost in the mist of it all. He then remembered the pain that the ocean caused his body as it tried to swallow him down to the depths of the damn locker he had tried to avoid. He then saw the darkness.

"Amour" he whispered. "She let go, she wasn't supposed to be letting go"

Elizabeth held back a sob and clung to Will, who looked equally saddened. Gibbs hung his head low, feeling bad for the child that they had lost.

Gibbs remembered her well; the youngest of the pair and daughter of a lady in waiting made her different than her sister. Elizabeth was praised for her ethereal beauty; he even admitted many thought of her as an angel, he had once seen her as one as well. Many forgot the youngest of the Swann. She was in the shadow of her younger, always in the background, many times forgotten by the staff, and her father. Only Celeste, took her under her wing, and many times gave her the liberty that Elizabeth lacked. He remembered how many times he had found Amour running in the docks, barefoot trying to get into a boat, but was stopped as it was bad luck.

He frowned thinking that her wild spirit was chained the moment she had laid her eyes on the Commodore. She became a proper lady and tried to become what Elizabeth naturally was; she rarely complained and took it in stride. She died free, that was all he could think of.

"We have to look for her" Will said.

"Will…" Elizabeth whispered.

She gripped his shirt, but before he could fall for her once more, he stopped her and pushed her back slightly. He lifted his hand and ran it frustratingly through his hair. He needed to find her, he owed her that.

"Mr. Gibbs" He called out.

"Yes Mr. Turner" Gibbs said interested in the next orders.

"Let's row towards the wreckage, we might be able to find her there. If not alive…then at least-"

"-Of course Mr. Turner" Gibbs said not wanting to hear the last words.

Elizabeth sat down next to Jack and tried to help him relax on the boat. As she rinsed his clothing, he inhaled his scent. He smelled of rum and salt, and she grimaced slightly. She felt her lips still burning from their kiss, and felt guilt running through her. Her eyes lifted themselves to face his brown ones. She blushed noticing his staring, but then, she noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to her. His eyes were blank and so lost and his lips were in a permanent frown.

"Jack, are you alright?" she whispered.

"No…I'm not alright Lizzie" he replied in a whisper.

She stopped touching him immediately, not because of his answer, but because of his tone. It was so unlike the Jack she knew. He seemed shut off, and she merely accepted that it was trauma from the incident. He shut himself down and merely stared at the deep ocean.

As they rowed through the wreckage, Gibbs and Will looked all over for the body of Amour, but no avail. They knew that if she was dead she would be floating, but there was a problem with that…the waves would have pushed her away.

"Keep looking" Elizabeth pleaded.

After hours of looking, they found nothing, nothing at all. Elizabeth merely cried, mourning over her and her guilt destroying her on the inside. Jack was silent and no one notice him fall into a restless sleep.

"We're wasting good daylight, we need to be rowing towards the mainland Mr. Turner" Gibbs said with an air of remorse.

"Of course Mr. Gibbs…..let's go" Will said defeated.

Elizabeth didn't protest as they rowed the tiny boat towards the shore. She looked down at the floor and let them row. She had lost her baby sister, and she was sure she would be punished by God.

**Miles away…**

"Apurate!" A woman yelled loudly in a large ship.

She had gorgeous long black hair that curled adding more exotic features to her face. Her eyes were black, and coal outlined them making them more defined. She strutted in a way were men could not help but stare, but they didn't they knew clearly who she was.

Angelica Teach.

She walked with confidence and ruled the ship with an iron fist. She looked up and smiled at her father as he stared at the men working to the bone for her.

"She's great" he growled pleased.

Captain Blackbeard. He was the most feared pirate, and yet one of the most loved from his crew. They were absolutely loyal to him, and many thought of him as a demon of the depths. He was in control of three ships, and all that he shared with his only child.

Angelica wore clothing not like the men, but instead used tight blouses, high waisted breaches and a large belt with a feathered hat on top of her wild black hair to show her femininity. She prowled the ship that is until something caught her eye.

There around fifteen feet from their large ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, was a piece of wood, which carried a body atop of it.

"Father!" she called out.

"What is it?" He called from his steering.

"Man overboard!" she yelled.

Captain Blackbeard looked over to see the body as well. He signaled his men to drop the anchor. As the men did what they were told, they took out their safety boats and rowed towards the body. There, they carried the body towards the ship and laid it on the deck.

Boots clicked on the wooden floor as Angelica walked towards the figure. She bent down and moved the strands of wet hair that covered the face of the figure. As she moved it, she saw a very feminine looking boy.

"It's a boy" She said.

"Mija, that is no boy" Blackbeard said as he reached the deck himself. "It's a woman in men's clothing"

Angelica frowned.

"How dare a woman hide behind men's clothing, shameful" she muttered.

It always annoyed her how woman hid their identities when at sea, if they were woman they were to be proud of it. Many times had she seduced men to do her bidding thus she never hid behind any clothing.

She noticed the face, and knew that it was a woman, or at least had feminine qualities. Her skin was pale, probably from the wreckage she believed. Her lips were plump, definitely not masculine; her chin was not sharp or defined as a man was. Her lashes long and skin unmarred by the hardships. Her black eyes trailed down and saw indeed it was a woman, the wet shirt had been soaked through and she saw the bosom of the woman lying on the ground. She could be no more than seventeen she believed and sighed wondering if she was still alive.

She placed her ear against the woman's chest and heart a weak heartbeat. She began to apply pressure on the chest as she figured out that the woman was indeed alive. She finally got a reaction from the pale woman.

The woman immediately sat up and began to cough. Angelica patted her back aiding her recovery. She was then met with a pair of bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean itself.

"Estas bien?" she asked. "Are you quite alright?"

She noticed that the features weren't of the Spanish seas, but rather a mix of things.

"Estoy bien, creo" she finished nodding softly. "I'm fine…I suppose"

"Ah you come from Spain" Angelica said relieved.

"No…I'm from Port Royal" she replied.

"Who are you?" Angelica asked her.

"Amour…Amour Swann" she gasped out softly.

Amour was held as Angelica wiped the blood on her forehead.

"Where is he?" Amour whispered eyes watering.

"Who?"

"Jack" she whispered tiredly.

She closed her eyes immediately as this heavy feeling came to her. She lifted her hand to stop the throbbing of her head, but it was no use, she couldn't beat the exhaustion.

"Jack…" she whispered once more before she fell into darkness.

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm sorry for not updating so soon! I had finals, and college applications and a frustrated first semester of senior year. -.- I know excuses, excuses and sorry for it being short, but I need to collect my thoughts. _

_Note: I will be using Spanish more often considering that Angelica is made of Spanish background (aka Penelope Cruz) also Amour was said before that she would speak Spanish, French and English. _

_Oh funny thing. Two years ago I totally made a fanfic, well…..attempt of a fanfic where there was a female pirate named Angelina Teach, daughter of MY favorite real life pirate. I know everything about this man, and I love pirates in general. Disney totally read it…I bet .. Oh well, just saying people who spammed be before, suck it. : )_

_ANYWAYS, god what a long author's note. REVIEW PEOPLE._

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ALSO~ :3 lot's of love. _


	14. Queen Anne's Revenge

_**Author's Note:**__ Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I've gotten a huge load of work from school. -.- Trust me I hate it so much. So onward to the story, remember to review! _｡◕‿‿◕｡

_**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 14: Queen Anne's Revenge**_

As she began to gain consciousness she heard many things going around her. She felt her ears ringing, and her mouth dry. What annoyed her the most were people who were arguing over one another. She winced slightly feeling something cold and wet on her forehead.

"Is she alright?" she heard a feminine voice say.

"It's unknown querida, she has a high fever" a grumble replied.

Amour groaned slightly as she felt her whole body humming with pain. She winced as she was being treated with something.

"Will she survive the night?" she asked.

She wondered the answer to that herself. She winced and let out a tiny moan of pain, she felt so cold, so very cold and she didn't know what to do.

"Only God can't help her now" the man replied.

She felt a new cold rag on her forehead and everything became dark once more, she fell right into slumber.

**Miles and Miles away…**

Jack stared on towards the sea as he dug his feet into the sand. They had reached the mainland of Cuba and he thanked God that they were located so close towards the island. The moon was bright, but he wasn't really noticing the waves…he was wondering if she lived.

He was by no means in love with her. Pirates never fall in love, but he felt something painful in his chest. He didn't like it. She wasn't there to make a either small comment trying to ask something stupid or snarky. She was not there; she was long gone.

When he had fallen into the ocean, he remembered thinking if she was part of the wreckage, but it was impossible, her body would have floated if she had….no she hadn't, he repeated to himself. If she was pushed under water…there was nothing that could possibly do that. He frowned at the thought.

_"I'm such an idiot for loving you" _kept being repeated in his head.

He dug his feet even deeper into the sand. She had said it, she had admitted that he had caught her, his lip tugged upwards slightly. A man of his age capturing the love of a young woman, a formally engage one was surprising. He sighed wondering what had he responded if they had more time.

He hadn't said "I love you" in return…because he never really had said it before. There were only three women in his life that he had said that to. First was his mother, who treated him like a prince, secondly was the young vivacious redhead that turned out to be William's mate, and thirdly was the raven haired seductress who had dragged it out of him only to steal his treasure. He growled at the thought. How he despised Angelina Teach, that wench.

He looked up at the stars remembering how Amour loved staring at them. He remembered clearly their last conversations:

_"What'cha doin' luv?" She heard a voice asked._

_She opened her eyes and turned to face Jack. She sighed and shrugged._

_"Staring at the sea, taking in something I dearly missed. The question is Captain, what are you doing here?"_

_He smiled charmingly and walked over to her leaning against the side with her._

_"Looking at the scenery" he said winking at her._

_She rolled her eyes and hid a smile._

_"Honestly Captain? What a surprise considering that you barely remembered my name" She looked at him smirking._

_He looked unsure for a moment and waved her off._

_"Oh come now luv, I never remember a pretty face, after all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" He said enthusiastically._

_"Hm…..really?" she whispered "Then when was I called Amir, I don't recall that"_

_He frowned and placed his dirty hand around her shoulders. '_

_"Now forget this little banter and tell me, what brought ye here?" he asked "Why not stay at home eh?"_

_She turned to him bemused._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"A woman with a ring this size shouldn't be in a man's ship, that is unless it's her husband" He drawled out._

_"Want it?" she asked him._

_"Have it" she said._

_"Ah, I see lass, arranged marriage luv?" he asked._

_She chuckled and shook her head._

_"More like…forced by a pompous arse" Amour finished smiling._

_Jack raised a brow and smiled pulling her closer._

_"Really? Do tell me about this arse of yours?" he asked._

_She smirked._

_"My arse, or my fiancé?" she asked with a smirk._

_"Both will be an interesting conversation but I think the second one. The first we can't talk 'bout luv, with topics like that I like to inspect" he said motioning his hands._

_She elbowed him and smirked._

_"Lord Beckett, the biggest arse in the EITC" she said scoffing._

_Jack tensed slightly, and looked at her in surprise._

_"Beckett?" he repeated._

_"Yes, Jack. Beckett" she said._

_"Shame, such a lovely figure given away"_

_His hands began to slide down her side, till she grabbed it and slapped it away. He smirked and leaned down to whisper against her ear._

_"Thought about me?" he whispered._

_She closed her eyes and shivered, thanking the night for hiding her blush._

_"Not one second" she whispered._

_Jack smirked and kissed her lobe._

_"Then think of this…..why aren't ye talking to your beloved Commodore"_

_She opened her eyes and slid her body away from him in surprise._

_"Go to hell Jack" she hissed and stomped downstairs towards her room._

"And I am in hell Luv" he muttered to the Caribbean Sea.

He closed his eyes as he felt a breeze hit his cold lips. He smirked remembering their very first kiss, and chuckled; she was so surprised. He slowly but surely affected her in many ways. She was so tense, so prudish, but their second kiss, he chook his head at the memory.

_"I'm engaged" she whispered._

_"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" he whispered._

_"You're a good man" she whispered._

_"All evidence to the contrary"_

_"I have confidence in you" she whispered even softly. "Want to know why?"_

_"You want a chance to be admired, you want the rewards that follow. You are the one that won't be able to resist."_

_"Oh?" he whispered._

_His other hand was now placed on her hip and he rubbed it in a slow languid movement._

_"You're going to want to know what it tastes like"_

_He smiled softly his lips trembling to kiss her._

_"Ah but luv….I already have"_

_"And?"_

_"And I quite enjoy it. I would like to get a second taste"_

_Their lips were so close to touching, he felt their bottom lips touch, and as they finally connected to one another, it was unlike the previous kiss. Her eyes closed immediately and her hands were neatly placed on his chest feeling the warmth of it. The previous kiss, their first kiss, was a forceful one, but this time around it was surprisingly enough mutual. She let out a little sigh and he took it as a signal to continue. His hand once on the wall slid down her curves and onto her opposing hip. Her hands slid themselves up to his cheeks where she held him close._

_He had many experiences with women and kissing was not something he usually did. The experience was nice, but this was different. It was chaste, or what he considered chaste, but there was something behind him that scared him more than anything._

As he remembered that feeling, he shook his head. Even now it surprised him and he was frustrated at how he couldn't really define it. He never knew that she had a fiery spirit full of passion and lust.

_They pulled back for air and she breathed in barely a bit of air when he once again made contact. She was pushed by his body against the wall as he pressed his against hers. There was a great contrast, her short frame and curvy figure complemented his tall lean one._

_"Jack" she mumbled against his lips in a sigh._

_He gripped her tighter making her wince slightly. It was getting too carried away; their teasing and their tension had erupted. He was about to stop when something occurred…she moaned. He groaned in return and kissed her even more ferociously._

"Jack" he heard someone whisper.

He turned around and saw Elizabeth looking at him sympathetically. Her hair was down and her skin was pale, her brown eyes were bloodshot showing that she was crying as well. She walked towards him tired and plopped herself ungracefully beside him.

"What do ye want Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"You're thinking about her aren't you" she replied sadly.

He stayed quiet and the sea breeze was the only sound between them.

"I wonder why you went back" Elizabeth commented.

Jack let out a deep sigh.

"I went back for all of you…"he trailed off. "..and her, I returned to her"

She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She said I was a good man" he chuckled shaking his head.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You are" she whispered.

He leaned towards her as did she and they kissed once more. It wasn't one of lust, it wasn't one of love, but it was one of comfort. They felt a pang in their chest as they embraced one another, but they needed an escape and this was all that Jack knew.

Unbeknownst to them, there were a pale of brown eyes staring at the scene. He was so heartbroken at the scene, but he followed Mr. Gibbs towards the camp. He missed Amour more and more as time went by.

**Queen Anne's Revenge…**

Amour opened her eyes tiredly and winced feeling the bright surroundings waking her even more. She sat slowly, and saw the cold rag fall from her forehead. She looked around noticing that she was not where she believed to be. This wasn't the Black Pearl that much was obvious.

The room was full of women's clothing; this was by no means Jack's ship. The painting at the opposing wall was the obvious answer. There was a large painting of two people. One looked like a tall vicious pirate who had long black hair and a dark colored beard. His hand was on the shoulder of an absolutely beauty. Amour's breath was taken away at how nymph-like the woman was. Her darkness added to her allure and she felt mousy in the mere presence of the painting.

"Ah I see you are awake" she heard from a deep accented woman.

She turned immediately to see the painting coming almost to life. The painting was no exaggeration, the woman was gorgeous.

"I am" Amour replied softly.

She saw the woman walk toward and checked her forehead. She saw the woman smirk as Amour curled away slightly in surprise.

"Don't be afraid, I'm just here to help." The woman cooed. "Wouldn't want you to faint on me again, gave us quite a fright you did"

She saw the woman smiling slightly and tugged her blanket away.

"Come on let's get you ready to meet my father" the woman said.

Amour shakily got up and she leaned against the taller and older woman. She saw the woman staring at her, and she stood straighter trying not to show any weakness, though that had already been shown.

"I have something that will fit you" the woman said and walked off towards the endless supply of clothes.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Amour asked curiously.

The older woman turned and smiled at her.

"Introductions can wait later Miss Swann, now let's get you ready for breakfast" the woman winked.

Amour nodded and waited as the pirate returned. Suddenly she saw her coming her direction with a stack of clothing. She threw them on the large bed and let out a satisfied smile.

"Now strip yes?" the woman said.

Amour blushed and looked at her incredulously, but the woman merely laughed.

"Come now, it's just between mujeres, now strip" she said. "You need to shower"

Amour shyly began to undress leaving her in her soaking bloomers and her arms were covering her breasts. Her corset had been destroyed in the wreckage. The woman laughed at her shyness and threw opened the door leading her to a tub already filled with water.

"Now take a quick shower as I pick from the clothing here" she was then pushed slightly and the door was closed behind her.

Amour looked at the water and felt tears come to her eyes. She hadn't taken a bath unless it dealt with sea water. She felt so relieved and quickly stripped her bloomers and stepped into the warm water. She sighed as her muscles relaxed. Her scratches were no longer burning and she felt the need to relax for only a moment.

She looked down at her hands seeing that there were faint pink marks from the previous injury. They were healing much better than she would have expected. She lifted soap and she sighed in relief and began to wash her skin. She let out a happy sigh as she felt herself becoming cleaner. She thought of Jack as she threw water in her salted hair. She wondered where he was and if he was alive, she'd like to believe he was, but there was no knowing. She felt tears coming on, but she refused to cry at this very moment, she had to keep hope. He had survived everything, and now he couldn't be dead. She slipped her fingers in her hair and began to wash it off.

As she stood up and washed herself off she chuckled slightly noticing her skin was paler than she once thought. It seemed that being with men had in fact made her forget some of the necessities of being a woman was. She wasn't like her sister, she didn't mind dirt and she also didn't look breathtaking in it either. She slipped out and she wrapped the cloth handed to her and walked towards the room once more.

The pirate lady looked up and smiled brightly seeing her all clean. She ignored the fact that her wet hair was dripping water on her floor, but it didn't matter. She threw her a pair of bloomers and smirked.

"Here you go luv, just change your bloomers and we can work on the rest of your clothing."

Amour had no choice but to unveil herself and quickly slip on a pair of new silk bloomers. She smiled slightly admitting that she had missed the soft feel of silk against her skin. Suddenly she was thrown a light blue corset and she slipped it on. She was surprised as she felt the thin long fingers on the woman tying the corset so swiftly. Her hair was pulled up as they continued to work. Suddenly a teal blouse was slipped on and she noticed the difference; it fit her body. Then came a vest that she gladly took.

"Thank you" Amour whispered.

The woman smiled and played with a strand of Amour's hair.

"No problem now let's get out these tangles."

She walked Amour towards the mirror and sat her down. Amour was surprised at how feminine a ship could be. She closed her eyes as her hair was beginning to get brushed. Last time that had occurred it had been her nana Celeste babying her.

"My name is Angelica" the woman finally said.

Amour opened her eyes and stared at her and let out a small smile.

"Nice to meet you my-"

"Amour, yes I know" Angelica said smiling.

She continued to brush out her hair, making her notice just how long it her hair had gotten. She wondered just why she was doing this.

"Why are you doing this Miss?" she asked.

"Simple, you remind me of me when I was younger" Angelica said.

"Really?" she replied blushing excitedly.

"Yes, what are you…sixteen?" Angelica asked.

"Eighteen" Amour replied quickly.

"Ah yes" Angelica laughed. "Well I was like you once, of course I was in love with some horrid man unfitting for me"

Amour laughed lightly and Angelica began to talk about what she did when she was Amour's age.

"..and I swear that pirate thought that he would be a Captain one day. Well that was twelve years ago, what can I say" Angelica finished.

Amour was amused at how silly that boy sounded.

"I never heard from him again" Angelica added in a whisper.

"Hm…" she replied.

As her hair was brushed out, she was surprised at how much she looked like herself. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair seeing how easily it flowed. She got up and she was tugged by Angelica towards the deck.

As they saw the men hard at work, she noticed how well disciplined they were, so different than Jack's crew. She was tugged along towards the main chamber and she felt her stomach grumble at the food introduced to them.

"Good Morning my dear" a deep voice called out.

Angelica let go of Amour and she walked towards the outrageously tall man and kissed his cheek. Amour looked away feeling she was interrupting the moment.

"And is this the lady?" he said.

"Yes father" Angelica said smiling. "Her name is Amour, Amour Swann"

She felt the need to curtsey and she did so much to his amusement.

"Please sit down, we do not see a curtsey often on this pirate ship" he commented amused.

She blushed slightly and sat down across from the pair. As they ate silently, it seemed the older man had questions in mind for her.

"So Miss Swann is it?" he saw her nod and continued. "Do tell me, what brought you here?"

"The sea I suppose" she started cryptically. "I was shipwrecked"

He nodded and smiled slightly.

"Clever aren't ye" he said.

"May I be so forward as to ask your name?" she asked.

"None at all." He said smiling. "I'm Edward Teach"

Amour blinked and stared at the tall man. It couldn't be possible, he was just a myth. He chuckled as he saw the girl mouth agape staring at him as if he was not even there.

"Captain Blackbeard" She muttered.

He smirked wider knowing that girl had knowledge of pirates.

"Ay" he simply replied.

She felt herself flush and felt foolish like a fan. He was much taller than she could ever imagine and his expression was one of friendliness and none of fear that was mentioned in her books.

"I see you've heard of my father" Angelica said amused.

"Heard about him?" Amour said and shook her head. "I've read every book I could get my hands on just reading of his great accomplishments, or the menace to society, however you want to look at it" she added smiling.

Blackbeard laughed at her excitement. It was not often that they held such an eccentric guest.

"Does that mean that I'm in the Queen Anne's Revenge" she said softly.

"Of course, the best ship in the seven seas, I've been born and raised here" Angelica said proudly.

"You and your brother of course" Blackbeard added.

"Half Brother" Angelica said rolling her eyes.

He chuckled and turned to Amour.

"Edward is the baby of the family and I suppose she's-"

"Hm…I forgot about him" she mumbled.

He turned to his eldest daughter and glared at her warning her to behave.

Amour looked at the pair and was amazed she was sitting before them. She then felt a pending question that needed to be asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt our previous conversation, but I was wondering…was I found alone?" she asked.

They both looked at her confused.

"You weren't alone?" Angelica asked.

Amour shrugged.

"I thought that maybe….no one?" she asked. "Are you sure that no one was around me?"

Angelica frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry, but the reason we found you was that we had just gotten out of a storm." Angelica said. "We found no one alongside you."

"Oh…"Amour said.

"Let's eat yes?" Blackbeard.

Amour nodded and ate her meal silently. She was asked many questions as to her origins, but she answered what was safe to reply. She never mentioned Jack, but merely a man who was lost at sea, then her last name was simple enough saying she was from Port Royal, simple things that wouldn't grab too much attention.

As their breakfast ended, she was promised to be introduced to Edward, their last family member and she smiled thinking that it could always be worst.

**Back at Cuba…**

As they trekked towards the swamps, Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was becoming darker and darker as the light was covered by the jungle.

She noticed this morning that there was a lot of silence between everyone. Will didn't grand her a good morning, nor did he make any eye contact, Mr. Gibbs looked at her then muttered something about woman, and Jack avoided mentioning anything of the night prior. She sighed thinking that maybe they were mourning.

"We're almost there Jack" Mr. Gibbs said.

"Yes, the ships are there, come let's climb" Jack said.

Before Elizabeth could sit with Will as usual, he walked over and sat with Gibbs on their own raft. Jack raised his brow but said nothing as Elizabeth sat behind him. He rowed on and tried to avoid thinking of what had occurred the previous night.

They had found comfort in one another, that was true, but the worst part was that it defiled the honor of Amour. He shook his head reprimanding himself over already defining her as dead. Many times had people thought that about him, but he always came through. She may not be as strong, but she did have the heart.

"Jack?" he heard coming from Elizabeth.

"Not now" he replied shortly.

Elizabeth looked away slightly shocked at his answer. She regretted the night before, but it felt right. She felt horrid, she had defiled the trust of Will and Amour's memory and that could never be healed. She tried to make amends in one way or another but it wasn't working, for Will would not talk to her. Her skin crawled as she saw swamp alligators swimming in the muddy waters, but no one really seemed to care about that. In the darkness then came a little home in the middle of the dark depressing swamp.

In the balcony made of creaky wood, stood a dark skinned, woman smiling toothily at their arrival. She was petting a large alligator, and she stopped walking downstairs to greet them.

"Glad ye finl'y come Jack" she said grinning toothily.

Jack stepped from the boat and tied it. Once he did he quickly embraced the mysterious woman. Elizabeth saw the woman checking Jack out trying to notice anything at odds.

"No scratches on ye this time? Ah Jack how death is escaped by you" she said shaking her head.

"It's a gift" he replied.

"Come indoors if ye want to know more of why you came here" she said cryptically.

Elizabeth blinked at the woman's weird way of talking, but she followed. As they entered, she simply wondered what was coming from this woman called Tia Dalma.

**Back at Queen Anne's Revenge….**

Amour stared on the side of the ship as the ship sailed on. They were apparently returning to the island where they kept their treasure and they had invited her to come along. She hadn't denied their request nor accepted it.

"Do you want to return to Port Royal?" she heard a voice said.

She turned to see Angelica staring at her curiously.

"No not really, I have a fiancé I'd rather not see again" Amour replied annoyed.

"Forced upon?" Angelica asked already knowing.

"As are the best" Amour replied snarkily.

"Stay aboard, you have us as your new family, be a crew member. I'll teach you the ropes, sounds better than a husband" Angelica said nudging her.

Amour's lips tugged upwards at the comment, but she felt a pang in her chest. Jack had promised her the world, of course he had done the same to her sister. She sighed wondering just what became of him.

"There you two are, we've been looking for you" they heard Blackbeard call out.

Angelica turned around and groaned.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you have stayed on the other ship?" she huffed.

"Honestly sissy, you really should behave in front of guests" the voice replied obvious amusement in tone.

"Amour, this is little Edward" Angelica muttered.

She heard a chuckle and she heard footsteps coming towards her. As she turned around, she came face to face with a pair of silver eyes and she blinked surprised at the newcomer.

"Lovely to meet your luv, the names' Edward" he replied charmingly.

As he let out a charming smile, she felt that she was in a heap of trouble.

_**Author's Note:**__ I introduced a new character! I hope you like the introduction, and no flames please. . It hurts. _


	15. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

_**I am really sad to see the lack of reviews for the previous chapters. What once would give me ten reviews only gives me on. So since I am no longer getting any reviews on the story it will be put on hiatus.**_

_**How long? **_

_**I honestly don't know. Maybe until the film is released for it seems you have lost interest and I won't push through the mud. Sorry to see this happen but I have another story that still has its loyal readers.**_

_**I do hope you understand, and if you don't I understand that too.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lady Nuit**_

_**aka: Angie **_


	16. New Faces and Past Faces

_**Author's Note: **__ My you are a fickle group. When I update, and as soon as I could I might add, you don't review the chapter , but the moment I try to put it on hiatus people review? You are so fickle my dear readers. I have to admit I felt a little sad that people didn't review! I mean if you did in the dozens why not now? I am trying one more time for reviews, just because I want to know what people think. I'm really self conscious in writing and I felt that I was wasting my time. If I'm not then prove me wrong, please I'm begging._

_Also being called stupid, does not motivate me. I say this to one specific reviewer who I am annoyed by. Just so they know, I was writing this before they wrote their review AND that Alesandra Night actually had changed my mind. _

_**Additional Note:**__ I've decided that the only way to update soon (that is up to twice a month at most) is to make the chapters a mere 5 to 6 pages rather than 11. I can't deal with long chapters, senior year and upcoming college stuff. _

_**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 15: New Faces and Past Faces**_

Seeing Tia Dalma was not something that Jack was expecting. He knew that she knew that he was only there when he absolutely needed something from her. The first time they met she gave him the Stone —Eyed Sam, then Catnip, then the compass. Their relationship was a weird one, considering that they were once lovers.

Lovers was lightly said for he was there but a mere twenty years in age when she was twenty five and then it ended as she gave him the compass and told him to leave. He had by no means any bad feelings for he was in the same boat.

Now as they sat in her table and she shook her shells, they awaited her decree.

"I'd be thinking you be nicer to that girl dar. After all, she was a good girl" Tia Dalma drawled out.

Jack merely looked at her in a somewhat distraught state. Will looked guilty and Elizabeth was basically bubbling with tears, she was hysterical.

"Be still yer tears child, be still. She be lost that she be" Tia said.

"Lost?" Will said.

"Aye" she purred at Will looking at him wantonly.

He ignored the uncomfortable stare and instead listened to what she had to say.

"Is she fine?" he asked.

"Be Love fine," she mumbled and threw the shells on the table.

As she read them she nodded to herself and mumbled something in her own dialect.

"Be Love fine, yes, be Love fine" she said to them.

" Amour is fine?" Elizabeth whispered.

Tia ignored the blubbering woman and instead shook her shells once more. She nodded to herself and began to read once more.

"She be with Revenge, at sea, there she be." She replied.

"Alive" Jack commented.

"Aye, warm seas….yes warm northern seas" she nodded.

He smiled and tugged her to him to kiss her soundly on the lips. She pulled back and let out a smirk seeing him in a hopeful expression.

"Ye can stay the night," she purred. "Sleep in the tavern of Red, tomorrow a boat will be yours" she trailed off.

"But ho-" Elizabeth was interrupted.

"Thank you, I owe you luv" Jack said.

"You know you do, you know you do" Tia replied with a cheeky smile.

They walked out of her cabin and they headed towards the small boat once more. They were much more hopeful that now that they knew she was alive, they would have the opportunity to reunite with her.

As they left they didn't get to hear Tia's words.

"Ye be in for a heap a trouble. For the life that ye wants, ye will get when attaining Love. But Love to be taken away from Revenge will be the hard part"

**Queen Anne's Revenge….**

As Amour looked out towards the sea, she tried to ignore the fact that the man was still looking at her. Edward, Edward Jr. was his name and she was getting tired of his curious stare.

"Must you really keep staring at me" she commented.

She heard a chuckle beside her and she was getting frustrated.

"If you must know I must" he purred. "I think a pretty face like you shouldn't be here at sea all alone"

She didn't even think to look for him.

"I wasn't alone, I was with a good crew, just we got shipwrecked" she replied.

"Heading towards London I suppose?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I was just travelling the Caribbean" she replied.

"Married?" he asked curiously.

"No never" she replied with a shake of her head.

"Will you finally stare at me?" he asked.

She took a loud sigh and turned to face him.

She had to admit he was very handsome. He was tall and lean but had muscles showing that he did do hard work. His skin was a lovely shade of tan, nothing like Jack's but still lovely. His eyes were silver, something that she thought was intriguing. His jet black hair was short, something usually unseen in the pirate world and yet it was. He was handsome in conventional terms, but to her, he was nothing compared to Jack.

"You're awfully pretty" he said trying to get closer.

"I've heard that before" she replied nonchalantly.

"You're gorgeous luv, anyone is blind not to see that. Couldn't help but say that." He said his eyes trailing down her frame.

"That's nice, but honestly, I'm not here to be your new courtesan so stop staring at me like that" she replied.

He chuckled and placed his hand on her lower back. She tried to push his hand away, but he was there once more. She didn't need this, she was thinking about other things.

"Your heart's taken ain't it luv?" he asked.

She whipped her head to face him immediately a look of shock evident in her face.

"How did you-"

"Your lovely eyes" he whispered and leaned closer to her.

She couldn't say anything, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

"Such a shame, but don't worry luv, I get what I want eventually" he finished.

She looked away and they were in a very compromising position in Angelica's eyes. Amour was leaning against the ramp, with Edward's hand on her lower back and he leaned very close to her with her flushed expression.

"Get your dirty hands off her Eddie" she said. "Father's calling for you"

He frowned and pulled himself back.

"You're no fun hermanita" he said annoyed.

Amour looked slightly relieved and walked over towards Angelica a clear faced of confusion on her face.

He smirked and he couldn't help but be intrigued by the female before him. She was uninterested and best of all she was taken, he could live with that, especially when she'd be his.

"Well fine. Hermanita, and amor mio, I shall see you all later, father a waits" he said walking off.

As the girls were left alone, Angelica turned to face Amour and shook her head.

"What?" Amour asked.

"Be careful with him, he's dangerous" she warned.

Amour sighed and turned to face her once more.

"You sound so much like my sister" she replied.

It was true, it reminded her of the fact that her sister had constantly warned her about Jack. Then again, Elizabeth turned out to be right considering that Jack was nothing but heartache to her. She wondered if he had died peacefully, or if he was saved, he hoped the latter. She looked out to the sunset and sighed.

"You have a sister?" Angelica asked.

"I do" she replied. "Her name's Elizabeth"

Angelica nodded quiet from the comment. Silence overcame the pair and they decided to just stare out to sea.

"I'm curious, why is it that you're near the Caribbean?" she asked.

Angelica's demeanor changed.

"That's classified, but what I can tell you, once we find who we're looking for, he'll be in Davy Jones' locker"

Amour noticed that dark tone of Angelica's comment and so she gulped and nodded immediately somewhat frightened by the demeanor. She was then left alone hearing Angelica walk away. She could only look out to sea, just wondering how far they were from the shipwreck, and how many lives were lost.

She also wondered about her father, would he be alright? And of Will, did he finally get Elizabeth? Elizabeth. She had everything she could ever want, she was beautiful, intelligent, funny, brave, attractive in every sense of the word, and she had the hearts of every man that she had ever met.

She wondered what she herself had. She was alive, that was one…she was safe? She frowned at the idea that she had nothing. She had no idea if she would ever return home, and once again she was in danger. She wondered why couldn't she have stayed home as a seventeen year old and just avoided going on that trip to begin with.

**Cuba…**

Jack looked around glad that he was left all alone in the tavern. Tia Dalma had never failed him ever, and this was no exception for indeed they would be getting a new ship called the "Conquest" and he sighed glad that he was alone.

He slipped his hand in his vest and took out a cow hide from his vest. He unfolded it and he saw the part of an elusive treasure. There before him was the part of the map of the Fountain of Youth. Tia Dalma was a fly fox, and as he had gone to his bedroom there was a jar of dirt.

At first he had been scared, a jar of dirt was never good, but the moment that he saw it was not moving, he decided to go snoop it out. He opened it carefully and he faced sand. He began to dig inside and he saw a folded map piece. All the parts were missing around it, obviously the center of something bigger, but he felt a sense of glee for the fact that he had something that was special. He loved Tia Dalma, she was a true treasure.

"Fuente de Juventud" he read.

He could slowly understand it being the "Fountain of Youth" and he smirked licking his lips at the prospect. Still, something stopped him, oh well.

"Bugger" he whispered.

He had a conscious, a loud one at that. He glared at the map itself a small pout on his lips as he thought of it having to wait. Amour was first, as much as he didn't want to wait, he never thought he'd see the day that Gibbs was right.

"Women are bad luck" he talked to no one in particular.

He got up and folded the map piece once more, returning to his room with a bottle of rum for a long slumber. He had tried to ignore sleep altogether so he wouldn't have to face what was behind those thoughts, he missed her, he missed that girl. He crawled into his bed and he fell asleep immediately, holding the bottle of rum to comfort him.


	17. Author's Note 2

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry that I could not keep the promise of updating recently but busy things have come up. I feel that I really need to see the film to know where the story is going, especially since I am clueless of the fountain of youth. D: I will update, but I will first need to see the movie on May 20th. :)**___

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lady Nuit**___


	18. Discovery

_**Author's note:**__ I'd like to start out by saying sorry. I hope you aren't all mad at my lack of updates. It's honestly been a mix of many things such as : AP exams, lack of real ideas, and stumped at what you want. Also, the fact that I had no idea as to the plot of the story, I couldn't give it any justice. Now…since I saw it today, I got a really good idea as to what to do. So if you are reading this, thank you for forgiving me._

_Also, if you've seen the movie you will know what kind of direction I am going, if not, well then I hope I am not spoiling too much. : ) _

_**~Beside the Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 16: Discovery**_

**Two Months Later…**

Amour looked out towards the busy city of London shivering at the cold morning. She could not believe that but two months ago, she was out at sea searching for Jack and dealing with Queen Anne's Revenge. She closed her window and walked towards her armoire to pick out her new dress.

She never expected to return to civilization let out London of all places, but there were rumors going around. She tied the last knot of her corset and slipped the dress over her undergarments to go about her day.

She was now a school teacher. She herself had decided that she could not return to Port Royal when she heard that Beckett had put a prize on her head, but she knew that it was more than that, rather it was that he wanted her maidenhead.

As she tied the last ribbon in her hair she looked at herself and briefly wondered what would Jack think of her.

"Jack" she whispered softly and let out a small smile. He was the reason she was there, and she was waiting, hoping that the rumors were true, for tonight after her lesson with the children, she would head towards Barmaid's tavern, to see if Jack was truly looking for a crew.

She remembered the day that she had heard he was alive, it was the day that had given her life once more. She bit her lip remembering everything else she had learn, all thanks to Tia Dalma.

_**Flashback….**_

_She had not wanted to return to the swamps, but apparently religion was strong within the Teach family. Captain Blackbeard had been foretold in a dream that he needed to see the future to avoid the tragic past. The very next morning he changed the route of the secret mission, which had been the search of Ponce De Leon's treasures, to Cuba. _

_Amour sighed in disgust as she took another step into the deep swampy mud. She groaned softly, but continued to walk, not wanting to get any complaint from the stronger people in front of her. Edward Jr. was walking confidently every so often turning back to see her struggling and would let out a pleased smile taking glee from her annoyance. Angelica was helpful and she helped her in anything she could._

_She even had given her clothing that could compliment her, and that matched hers as well. Both looked like sister and she smiled thinking about how much stronger she actually felt. _

"_Come on almost there. Come on bella niña" Captain said encouragingly. _

_Amour rushed as soon as she saw the swampy steps of the cabin. Before she could knock on the door, it opened and she looked slightly frightened as she came face to face with Tia Dalma. The magical woman smiled at her and embraced her._

"_Thought I'd lost ya to the sea" she whispered._

_Amour was wide-eyed as she heard this wondering just how powerful she was and just how she even knew her. _

"_Come in come in, I was expecting all ya" she said and let them in._

_She had heard about this woman from the folklore around._

"_What's me payment?" she asked Captain Blackbeard before he could even begin._

_He handed her a bag of shriveled heads and she smiled at seeing them. Amour on the contrary tried to move away from this witch, but was prevented as Tia Dalma grabbed her arm and tugged her to sit beside her._

_They all sat around and waited for her as she began to shake the shells._

" _Ah I see, you had a nightmare didn't ya" she told the Captain._

_Blackbeard merely nodded waiting for her to continue._

"_Bad one at that. You be watching yer back you hear?" she said._

"_Watch out for what?" Blackbeard asked._

"_A man" _

"_A man?" Angelica repeated._

"_Two men maybe yer downfall that is. One a man of your past, the other, the other being a new man from her past…"_

_Tia pointed towards Angelica who tensed up and Amour wondered just who this person was._

"_What will save me from these men?" he asked._

"_Death shall come to you by the hands of these men….unless you find the Fountain." Tia drawled out._

"_Fountain?" Amour finally spoke up._

"_I see.." Blackbeard said nodding at the thought. " I shall" _

_Blackbeard got up and began to walk away looking at the objects around her cabin, while Amour remained in her seat. She looked at the shells deep in thought about nothing in particular._

"_Dear…." She heard Tia tell her._

_Amour lifted her head and she looked at her curiously._

"_Yes?" Amour said softly. _

"_He be alive don't be saddening yer heart" she said._

"_Jack?" Amour whispered._

_Tia's lip's twitched and she nodded. _

"_He be looking for you…" _

_Amour felt her eyes water and she forced herself not to sob. She wiped the tears the fell, and before long she was sobbing silently. He was alive, and there was hope, after all he was looking for her too. _

_**End Flashback…**_

"Goodbye Miss Miller" Amour called out as she closed the door behind her.

She was glad the Teach family had given her a large sum of money so she could start her new life in London. They never questioned as to why she could choose London after all being English did aid her.

The chilly morning made her curl more into her coat and she slipped into her carriage.

"The usual Bernie" she called out to her driver.

"Great Miss Sparrow" he said and sped off.

She laughed softly to herself as she used the surname of the person she was looking for. She just couldn't help but hear someone calling her by the surname she dreamed of sharing with Jack. Of course it would never happen, her smile turned to a small frown at the thought. Jack wasn't the marrying type, but still she wanted to live in the fantasy.

"Amour Sparrow" she repeated shaking her head.

She closed her eyes and remembered just how she had learned about London.

_**Flashback…**_

_Tortuga for her was becoming more and more normal as time passed by. The men were celebrating that they had found a solution towards the problem Captain Blackbeard feared._

_Amour smirked taking a small sip of her rum. As she hid under her coat and her hat, she tensed immediately as she heard the conversation beside her._

"_So Captain Jack we searchin' for a crew?" one asked._

"_Ay, I be wanting to be part of the crew" the other replied._

"_Where be the location or recruiting?"_

"_London."_

"_London?" _

"_Ay"_

_Amour got up immediately and she walked out of the tavern knowing that she had to get out of there and quick._

_**End Flashback..**_

"Miss Sparrow?" one student squeaked.

She shook her head to take her out of her stupor and she smiled at the child placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Todd?" she asked.

"I was wondering if for story time you would read to us the story of Captain Jack?" he asked meekly.

Amour smiled softly and nodded. She walked over and picked up the book she had written especially for this class. She learned that the stories that Jack had told her had become good enough for a children's novel. Considering she was a woman and they weren't publishable, she had only used it in her classes.

"Now…where were we?" she asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow took the lady Lizzie, and he met the pretty miss lovely" Lisa said excitedly.

Amour laughed softly and began to read where they left off.

"Look it's Jack Sparrow, one said amazed. It'd be Captain Jack Sparrow to you!" she said and many students laughed.

As they children began to listen, she knew the story by heart and she continued to tell the story as her mind wandered towards the day she said goodbye.

_**Flashback…**_

_She never expected them to take her departure so easily, especially when it involved her going towards a populous city renown for the massacre of pirates. _

_She wrung her hands nervously as she began her goodbyes._

"_I can never thank you enough for saving my life" Amour whispered._

_Angelica winked and tugged her towards a hug._

"_Do not worry it was nothing, you are giving us more than just your life" she whispered towards Amour's ear._

_She didn't really understand what she meant but smiled nonetheless._

"_Come 'ere" Captain Blackbeard said and gave her a small hug. "you've helped us more than you even know."_

_Amour blushed and smiled politely. Edward came towards them and before she could say anything he held her so close and he laid a kiss on her lips. She was wide eyed in shock and pulled back with a half smile, forced._

" _Goodbye Edward" she said softly._

_**End flashback…**_

"So he kissed her, a kiss that was absolutely shocking to little Lovely's system. After that he jumped-"

"-he jumped?" Thomas screamed surprised.

Amour nodded with a small smile.

"After he jumped, Lovely looked on the side of the building and was heartbroken, that is until he popped from the sea and began to swim. He swam towards the Black Pearl, the ship that would give him what he wanted more than anything…freedom. The End" she said and closed the book with a half-heared smile.

"Why would he leave her?" Millie said sniffling.

Angel sighed remembering how she now thought the same.

"Because he wasn't ready" Little Thomas replied.

"What do you mean wasn't ready?" Millie replied annoyed.

" He was too scared to admit his love" Thomas said.

Amour's face flushed all over at the thought. She looked away and she got up putting the book back in place rather than remember her own experience.

"Class is over dears, off to your mothers" she said.

They all hugged her goodbye and she closed the door behind her. Her hands trembled at the thought, the thought that he would be at the pub to register crew members, and she'd be one of them.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the door as she remembered just how he made her feel. She remembered how her whole body trembled at the kiss he had given her, when her whole world crashed down on her.

'_I'll see you tonight Jack…I have to' _She thought.

With that thought she rushed towards her carriage.

" Towards home please" she said.

"Of course Miss Sparrow"

And with that she began the route back to her home wondering if this time, this time she would return to him.


	19. Ending Friendships and Renewal

_**Author's Note:**__ So I am glad that I got some reviews for the chapter, and there are still readers out there. I know I might have to work hard to get more reviews from my old followers and I'm sorry that I disappointed you. Anyways, for Will/Lizzie lovers, there will be some angst in this chapter, but don't judge me nor them yet. Something's in store._

_**~Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 17: Ending Friendships and Renewal **_

_**Two months later…**_

He never expected to be this way, and he did nothing but regret what had occurred between the pair. He looked down at the woman beside him and he sighed rolling away from her. He got up and slipped his breeches on once more.

He never wanted to have a blond in his bed. He didn't want her pale skin, her long blond locks, her thin, lips, nor her thin figure. He sought out the brunette counterpart. He wanted to find the other Swann, the one that had sacrificed herself for him. Instead of Elizabeth he wanted Amour in his bed, but he couldn't.

He slipped his shirt on and his vest over it. He wondered just how this occurred, it was so innocent, but it had turned into something worse, something sinful.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Stop crying" he barked towards Elizabeth who sobbed uncontrollably._

"_I-it's my fault" she wailed. _

_She covered her face as she shook all over. She could not stop blaming herself over what had occurred to her sister because of her. She no longer went to Will for comfort because he was disappointed and now distant from her, so she went to Jack. Jack understood her and he knew the pain because he experienced it as well._

_She felt his hands on her shoulder and he tugged her forward for a hug. She clung to him as she cried. He caressed her back before he knew it, they were inches from each other's lips. _

_The kiss was not loving, no romantic, but a kiss seeking out comfort. Soon the kisses turned to caresses and before they knew it they were lying in bed together as they both had tears in their eyes. Elizabeth sobbed onto his naked chest as he wiped his own tears._

_As he had laid with her, he had seen Amour as the person he was bedding. Instead of Elizabeth's brown eyes, he saw the bright blue eyes, instead of the thin lips, he saw the full pink ones that he had become addicted too. Her skin was soft and pale, he sought out the tanner skin that would goose pimple at his touches. _

"_Will" he heard Elizabeth whisper._

"_Amour" he whispered in return. _

_**End Flashback…**_

He closed the cabin door behind him and he closed his eyes tight. He went off towards London for two very good reasons. From his last meeting with Tia Dalma two months ago, he had no choice but to return to that magical woman so she could tell him more about his lass. She had told him that she'd be in a place that'd be connected with another. His first thought was Port Royal and poor Gibbs was sent once more towards shore to check, only to find that the connection wouldn't be there. He went the third time, and she'd laughed at him telling him to simply wait for a sign, the moment that he'd had an unorthodox location to head towards, that's where she'd be. Not but a week later, he had heard rumors that someone was impersonating him and forming a crew in London. London would be a place where she belonged, and he had no choice but to arrive there this morning.

As Mr. Gibbs took the sails he looked out towards the sea and wondered just where Amour would be. He had not given up her search, but throughout the search, he had faced a lot of broken bonds.

He had always lost friends, but losing a good friend like William was the hardest thing he had to face.

_**Flashback…**_

"_How could you…both of you?" William croaked._

_Elizabeth looked ashamed, tears running down her cheeks as William looked at them disgusted. He had found them and he was heartbroken. He wiped his tears but it was no use, he was hurt._

"_Look William it was just-" Jack tried to talk._

"_No!" Will yelled out angrily turning away angrily. "You both betrayed me..betrayed her."_

_Jack felt his blood beginning to boil._

"_Don't you dare bring her up!" Jack screamed. "You have no right!"_

_Many of the crew around them were surprised that Jack had been so angry. His eyes showed nothing but anger, and his cheeks were showing his anger._

"_I have a right, because you, both of you betrayed us."_

"_Will please, I love-" Elizabeth cried._

"_-don't. I can't look at you, as soon as we hit any type of land I'd like to be sent off. I don't care where."_

_Will walked away and Jack felt another blow in his life. Someone who he viewed as a friend had now left him as did Amour. _

_That night, he once again lay beside Elizabeth, both unhappy. _

_**End Flashback…**_

Will never expected to return to city. London. The only reason he was in the city was because the merchants needed to make a stop to sell their goods from the Spice Islands. He had been lucky enough to even be saved after he had left the Black Pearl.

His heart still ached at the heartbreak that he had to face. He walked down the city and knew he had two days before he returned to Port Royal. He had to admit he feared the idea of returning because it meant that Lord Beckett would imprison him.

'_A life without Elizabeth is like being imprisoned in nothing but heartache'_ he thought sadly.

As he crossed the street, he had no idea that he was crossing as a carriage came his way.

"Look out lad!" the man screamed.

Will looked up and jumped before he would get run over. The carriage driver tugged the ropes of the horses as hard as possible and stopped in front of Will. Will could not help but groan as he lifted his soppy arm. He had apparently fallen into a large puddle and he wiped some wet hair from his face and he sighed.

"Is there anything wrong Bernie?" A woman's voice called from inside the carriage.

"Nothing Miss Sparrow, this boy got in the way of the carriage" Bernie replied.

"…Is he alright?" she called out after a while.

"I wouldn't know mar'm, can't say he was good before he got thrown either." Bernie chuckled.

A soft sigh was heard and the carriage door opened. Will was too busy looking at his misfortune to notice all this had gone on. His head only lifted when he heard a soft sigh.

"Will" the woman whispered.

He looked up to see a well dressed Amour Swann looking at him. He looked shocked seeing her in the place he least expected.

"Amour?" he whispered hoarsely.

He felt his eyes water seeing her looking at him so innocently. Her hair was done perfectly, not a curl out of place, and her dress hugged her bosom nicely and flared her in a way that would make Elizabeth pale in comparison to some men.

"Miss Sparrow?" Bernie asked confused.

Amour shook her head and turned to face her driver.

"Sparrow?" Will repeated.

"Mr. Turner will come with us." She said and Bernie nodding not asking.

"But-" Will said confused.

"Come along William" she said and he did as told.

As she closed the door behind them, he sat on the opposing side. He noticed how calm she looked and he thought that it was weird considering that they had not seem each other in months. Soon that all disappeared seeing her eyes.

The bright blue eyes of her that he remembered made him smile brightly. She was so excited, he learned from their shine and as she bit her bottom lip he let out a smile.

"Miss Sparrow?" he asked once more.

"I shall tell you once we reach home" she said demurely.

He raised his brow, but he leaned forward placing his hand over hers and squeezing it. She looked surprised but smile at him that playful smile they usually shared with one another.

As soon as the carriage stopped Bernie appeared once more and Will was the first out. He immediately placed his hands on her hips and lifted her, only to place her on the ground .Bernie looked appalled that his dirty man had even touched his mistress.

"For god's sake sir, have some manners" Bernie said shocked.

Amour's lips twitched at Will's look of shock, but she turned to Bernie.

"Please have the carriage cleaned thank you" she said.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and she tugged him up towards her home. As soon as the door closed, he was pressed against the door. He was wide-eyed and he soon was chuckling as he was hugged tightly from the petite woman.

"I missed you" she whispered against his wet chest.

"I missed you too poppet" he said hugging her closer.

She pulled away seconds later and he laughed seeing her covered in a London mud puddle. They both laughed and he soon saw her trembling in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she sobbed and he tugged her into his arms.

He always saw her as a delicate person, someone who was extremely sensitive not towards just her, but people around her.

"Come on you must be cold" she said and tugged him along by his hand.

"Where is your husband?" he asked her.

He looked around seeing how nice of a house he had. It was a small mansion, something he never expected a woman to own one on her own. She laughed softly before replying.

"I'm not married silly." She said smiling. "This is all mine. I'm a teacher here in London"

He looked surprised and yet proud of her achievements. Before they could continue in their conversation, till Amour had thrown clothes towards his direction.

"Change and I'll get you something to eat Will" she said and walked off.

As she closed the door behind her, he noticed the room she had led him towards. It was a simple blue room, with a window and a bed. He began to undress and he began to slip on the new clothes handed. He noticed how the shirt was tighter and he wondered briefly if this was meant for someone else.

"Jack" he growled knowing it was probably for him.

He had suspected that Amour still held a flame for Jack and he wondered just how she was here rather than searching for him at sea. He walked back towards the dining room to see her placing two plates on the dining table.

He sat down across from her and smiled seeing her changed as well. She had her hair down with a small bow on the side and her dress was a teal color simple and fitting for her.

"Will are you here with Jack?" she blurted out nervously.

He could not look at her. He felt that he shouldn't be the one breaking her heart as they had his. He could not utter the truth to her, because…as he looked up at her, her eyes were bright and full of hope. Her tea was placed on the table and she let it run cold as she waited for his answer anxiously.

"He's f-fine" he said nervously.

Her eyes lost some shine to them as she began to suspect he was lying to her. Will was sweet, but one of the things he never did to her was lie. She had to trot carefully till he broke.

"And my sister, isn't she here with you?" she asked.

She saw him tense and his eyes began to water. She felt her heart ache for him, but the worse thing flashed through her mind, both died. Before he could reply he heard a sob rip through her and he looked to see her covering her face as she trembled all over.

"She was wrong!" she wailed. "She lied to me!"

Will was confused but pushed his chair back and he walked over and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as her body wracked with sobs. He glared at the opposing wall thinking of how the two had hurt her, but sadly enough, he had confused her comment to the actual heartbreaking truth.

"I know she lied, they both lied" Will whispered against her ear.

She continued to cry not really hearing him, but in her mind running Tia Dalma's prophecy over and over again. Tia had lied, he was dead, she was strong for nothing. She felt Will rub her back and she released more tears falling into arms of a man, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"I know being betrayed like that hurt, but Elizabeth and Jack are selfish that way. I suppose their carnal desires were more powerful than the guilt knowing what pain they've caused us and-"

He was interrupted as she pushed herself from his chest immediately. Her tears were running down her face and she looked absolutely heartbroken. She shook her head not uttering a single noise for she couldn't believe what she had heard. This is what he was trying to protect her from, from the idea that they were betrayed.

"T-they what?" she rasped out, barely audible.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you knew!" he said running his fingers through his hair in nervousness.

She wiped her tears with the sleeves of her dress like a child and she sniffled. He frowned and waited for her to say something. After a few minutes of him watching her showing her obvious heartbreak he heard her trying to form words once again.

"Does he love her?" she whispered.

Will was quiet and looked down at his feet.

"He does?" she croaked.

He shrugged.

"It's like asking me if Elizabeth loves him….I doubt they even have any emotions behind this." He explained.

"I love him…" she said aloud.

He wasn't surprised by her comment, especially by her reaction to the comment, but he was shocked that she had admitted it.

"I loved her….I love her" he admitted.

They looked at one another and they embraced. It was the gray are they always avoided ,the area where they were no longer looking at each other as siblings, nor looking at one another like lovers, but in reality the unavoidable gray area.

He leaned down and he kissed her lips lightly. He closed his eyes and imagined the girl before him being the woman that had betrayed him, while she imagined the unattainable man who'd hurt her more times than she could count. Seconds later they pulled away and looked at one another seriously.

"They've buggered up our lives haven't they" he whispered.

"They have….I don't think I can love anyone else anymore" she admitted.

"Neither can I" he admitted.

"No offense but that was horrid" she whispered against his lips.

"Ditto" was his reply.

He pressed his forehead against hers and they smiled. They had tried to lean towards the area where romance began, it was impossible, there were differences in what they sought. William Turner sought out a good life, normal life, with a good wife that would have a normal family. Amour Swann wanted adventure, she sought out passion and yet when they were together, they were in their comfort zone.

"I love you" he said after a while.

He noticed how she wasn't affected by his comment in a shocked manner, but in reality, a small wistful smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too William" she said.

It was an innocent love. A love in the gray area, both hurt by the ones they cherished and they simply accepted their friendship.

"You're my best friend you know that?" Amour said as she leaned against his chest.

"You're the only friend I have left" he admitted.

They clung to one another and simply let each other release the pain that their lovers had given them.

After minutes of them simply sobbing, William was laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. He shook his head thinking of the foolish mistake the kiss was. It was by no means traitorous, but if cemented their relationship, one being of friends, kindred spirits.

"I heard that Jack's recruiting crew members for a new journey, did you know that?" Amour commented aloud.

Will looked down at her as she was laying against his chest on the couch. Her tone was definitely monotonous, there was no real emotion behind it, just admitting it, like an old drunk admitting secrets.

"Is that why you came here?" he asked.

He heard a sigh and he got his answer.

"I know I was a fool" she said softly. "I heard a month ago that Jack was trying to find a good crew and I had to come here. I asked to be dropped off in London from a merchant ship" she lied immediately " towards London to rebuild my life from scratch just so I could make some money before he arrived, and now I know it's useless."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Is that why you have those clothes to lend me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Every one of my cleaning staff believe I am a young bride whose husband is off at sea." She shook her head amused. "At night as I sent them home, I would dress up as a sailor and go towards the pub trying to find that damn man, and every night there were dozens of men doing the same. No one ever got their way, there was no registration."

He noticed how her tears were gone and he wiped a few leftover ones. He kissed her forehead and they leaned against one another talking comfortably.

"Are you going tonight?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment and he briefly wondered if she was crying. He looked down once more and saw her being pensive.

"I think so…I will" she said nodding. "I want to see Jack in front of me, and see just what type of man he truly is."

He squeezed her side and nodded.

"I'll go with you"

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Yes"

"No! Look I don't want to endanger you in any way."

" You've gone into dangerous situations for me-"

"And you've never been happy about it." She replied.

"Yes, but you still did it. Let me be there for you…I'd like to see them too I admit" he said.

She looked up at him and saw him basically pleading at her. She shook her head and sighed.

"Honestly Will, how did my sister let you go?" she said.

"I could ask the same thing about you poppet" he replied.

"Fine….we'll go at sundown" she said.

"Good…I'd like to sleep."

"Same" she whispered and closed her eyes against his chest.

He chuckled and leaned against the couches' back support.

"What will your workers say?" he asked.

"They aren't coming back till tomorrow" she replied in a lighter tone.

He gave her a thousand-watt smile and closed his eyes letting her rest beside him.

"Suppose a good nap will do us good" he sighed.

"After our crying definitely….now shut up and let me sleep…you whelp"

He smirked and shook his head. As he heard her breath even out, he knew that tonight would change everything and tonight, tonight they'd see Jack's true colors. Funny how all he wanted to do today was to find a quick place to sleep, and the next morning being off towards Port Royal, but now…now he laid beside a gorgeous woman, who was not only a good friend, but his companion. Both suffered losses in the matters of the heart, and both had their futures intertwined with their opposing couples.

He thought of Elizabeth and wondered just how she was. He missed her, he loved her, but he felt some comfort that Amour herself felt some pain as well from losing Jack.

"Sleep" she grumbled.

"On it m'lady" he said and closed his eyes.

Before they knew it, they'd fallen asleep clinging to one another in the best sleep they'd had in a while.

_**Black Pearl…**_

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out as she walked towards the wheel.

She looked up to see Jack looking at his compass deep in thought. She hugged his shirt tighter against her thin frame and climbed up the stairs. She didn't disturb him, but in reality just studied him. Broad shoulders, tanned skin, relaxed, and he was nothing like the man she loved.

She forced herself not to think of William anymore. She had broken him, one night of passion had caused her to lose everything. She lost her love, and she betrayed her sister. The moment that she'd had been told that there was a chance she'd be alive from Tia Dalma, she felt a pang in her chest knowing she'd done the unthinkable.

'_My own damned fault'_ she thought.

"Mornin' Lizzie" he called out.

She had noticed how he no longer called anyone love. No matter if they were even in Tortuga his eye would no longer wander, rather be staring deeply at a jug of rum and ignoring everyone, including herself. He never really smiled anymore either, except when her sister's name was mentioned and it was connected to a breakthrough.

"Morning Jack" she said. "Any closer to London?"

He nodded.

" 'bout two hours away. Then we'll head to land and see just who this imposter be" he said.

She couldn't help but hold her tongue.

"And Amour?" she asked softly.

"I'd trust fate to bring her towards us Lizzie" he said looking away from her.

"Tonight was the last night wasn't it" she said.

He nodded stiffly.

"You know these two months were a big mistake" he said.

She imagined that she'd feel a pang, or a ripping feeling in her chest, but nothing came. She did not love him, she lusted for him. He was a passionate man, and she loved passion, she wanted to tame the untamable, but it was no use. This man, this man had an owner and that was her younger sister and she'd soiled it all.

"It was" she said after a while. "Will she ever know?"

"Not from mine lips Lizzie, not from mine lips" he said.

She nodded and walked off heading back towards the cabins. She had ignored the dirty looks Gibbs gave her and she felt shameful many days over. He'd always had a preference for her sister, and this nearly incestuous act bothered him more than anything.

As she closed the door, she began to change, back to classic clothing for women. She knew that tonight she'd have a chance of seeing her sister once more, and she wondered, would she dare even look at her eyes. Those sea blue eyes? She didn't think she'd have the gall to do it.


	20. Reunion

_**Author's Note:**__ I am glad that a lot of you approved of what occurred. Yes I know some Willabeth people were a little ticked off, but I'm sorry and I explained that it was necessary and my interpretation of the characters. No, this will not have Sparrabeth at all, I disagree with this pairing, but I think that it needs to just be a smidgen. Anyways onward to the story~!_

_Oh and thank you sooo much for the hundred reviews, we reached a milestone people~!_

_**~Beside a Seemingly Perfectly Angel~**_

_**Chapter 18: Reunion**_

He sat on the bed and looked at her as she began to transform herself. He felt he was violating some sort of code as he saw her in just her nude colored pantaloons as she was huffing and puffing over taking off the dress.

She was gorgeous he could admit that to himself with no fear. This was because she was the one person that deserved to be loved like him, but they could sadly not love one another. Neither wanted to for one thing, because they were too alike. Both wanted love from people that were the opposite of them, people that strived for independence when they wanted to be needed.

He wanted to be needed, when Elizabeth needed him she would be at her beck and call. He loved her so much that it really hurt his chest to feel experience that. Amour, he knew that Amour felt it too. She was nothing not a person seeking out to be loved.

"Don't just sit there, help me" she grumbled.

He was brought out of his stupor to see her and he smirked seeing her stuck at the top of her waist. He chuckled and walked over tugging the dress from her. He grunted slightly and soon it was off letting her take a deep breath.

"Hand me the shirt will you?" she asked softly.

He threw it to her and saw her slip it over making her look more like a boy than an actual man. He shook his head amused as she slipped on the bottoms and lastly her boots making her look like a merchant boy. He was already dressed in attire that wouldn't grab too much attention at the pub.

He tilted his head as she spun around trying to show him what she decided to dress as. He pointed towards her hair and she nodded.

"I have that handled William" she said amused.

She lifted a red ribbon, one that was a little similar to him, but she wrapped it around her hair into a tight bun that was soon covered by a hat. He chuckled and it soon ended as she threw him a sword.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like a child Amour, there's no way that you could be a man in that outfit" he chuckled.

"Then say I am your apprentice there, this is as close as it's going to get" she said whining.

He nodded and tugged her out of the door. He had to admit he was getting anxious over the reunion. He decided that while he did not want to reunite with the pair, he wanted to be there for Amour in case she would be hurt. He had not been there for her many times prior to this, so he felt that this was when he could redeem himself.

"We might be late if we don't hurry" he commented.

She nodded and sighed.

"We're walking there, might as well hurry."

Both walked out of the home and walked into the dark streets. William looked at every turn as they walked down the empty road, it was nothing like Port Royal that was for sure. There were a few gas lamps, but nothing that would make a person feel very confident. He felt her grab his hand and looked down at her to see she was teasing him about his worrywart nature. He glared at her and she covered her mouth hiding her amusement.

"There it is" he whispered as soon as they saw the provocative sign of a wench holding two pints of beer.

"Let's go" she murmured.

Amour took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door into the pub. She saw that it was probably not as bad as Tortuga's pubs, but still bad. The floors were covered in different types of alcohol that added to the stench of the room. There were a few prostitutes walking around in their colorful clothing, but what many men failed to see were the bottoms of their dresses were tattered and soaking in the alcohol.

She wrinkled her nose at the sight of a man walked upstairs with a wench to probably have a rump that would spread the communicable diseases in London. Soon that all turned to pure fear as she saw a woman pressing her chests towards hers.

"Hello luv, you seem jittery, care for Lilly to take that away from you dear?" she purred.

Amour's lips thinned out and her cheeks were flaming red towards the intentions of this woman. She knew this woman, she had given lessons to her boy Timothy and she couldn't believe this was her profession.

"P-perhaps not" she stuttered out.

"Oh young boys, just my type" she said.

Amour turned to see that Will was in the same predicament but he instead pushed the woman away and walked towards her, that is till he froze seeing that she was in a predicament.

To Will, it was very funny. Amour's pint size made her smaller than the woman making the wenches bosom land right in her line of vision. He knew that Amour noticed that is why she avoided any eye contact, or any chest contact to be fair. He decided to take care of it and tugged her towards him.

"Wench, that man in the corner be willin' to give you fifty pounds for a little rump" he whispered towards her.

Any intentions of her towards poor Amour went away as she ran off to find that elusive man. William tugged Amour as she was still wide eyed and embarrassed.

"How did you- "

"I lived with Jack for a few months, I know how to avoid those type of women well" he said.

Amour placed a hand on her chest and took in a deep breath, only to cough as the stench had gone into her mouth. Will looked at her sympathetically and they both walked towards the bar.

"What ye be havin'?" the bartender asked.

"Rum" both replied.

"Two rums comin' up lads" he said.

He picked up two cups and spit in them before beginning to wipe them clean. Amour paled as she saw him doing that, and Will looked unfazed by it. As the rum pints were slid towards them, Will caught them both and handed one towards her.

She saw him drink, letting the rum down his throat easily and she wondered just how had he survived all those months alone, and all those months with Jack. Just what did he experience? It was obvious that he was harder, more like a man and that surprised her.

He looked at her noticing how she studied him and he let out a smile making her return one automatically. That smile still got to her, the one that showed her that he was still Will in there, her loyal friend.

"Where be Jack Sparrow?" a drunken man beside her whispered.

"He be in the back recruiting a crew" the other replied.

Amour tried to look casual and Will nodded telling her that he would be on the lookout. She flashed him her thousand watt smile and then hopped off the bar stool and moved her hat forward to hide her young face. She walked casually towards the double doors and she saw no one was keeping watch. She thanked her lucky stars and she then slipped into the room.

She was surrounded by darkness and she blinked a few times trying to get used to it. She walked tentatively towards the center where she saw a fire building there calmly. She bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous and wrapped one arm around herself trying to calm herself down.

"Hello luv" she heard behind her.

She imagined feeling some sort of anger, at hearing him, but all she did was hold back tears. She turned immediately to face him, but instead was surrounded by darkness again. She tilted her head to see his figure in the darkness and she let out a nervous breath.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Captain Jack" he corrected her.

She let out an involuntary smile, but soon forced herself to make it disappear and instead gave a neutral look.

"I missed ye luv" he whispered.

She wondered briefly why he wouldn't come towards the light, but she figured that he was feeling guilty, maybe he suspected that she knew what he had done.

"Come 'ere luv" he whispered.

She felt that it was some impulse, be in his arms once more, just once before she could make him leave her life forever. She soon began to take steps towards the darkness, unwittingly falling for a trap.

_**Outside the room…**_

William was pacing back and forth nervous of why she was taking long. What if he managed to win and took her back. She fell into his arms once more despite the pain, he sighed at the thought. He decided to take a step forward, that is until he heard a voice he wasn't expecting at all.

"Will" she said breathlessly.

He turned immediately and stared at the woman that had broken him. He hated to admit it, but she looked so breathlessly beautiful. As always, she always managed to affect him. Her brown eyes were what he loved so much and they sparkled for him.

"Elizabeth" he murmured. "So the rumors are true"

She felt a little put out by the tone in which he name was said. There was no real love shown there, nothing obvious, but the way he looked at her, she knew she had some hope there, some love that he hadn't gotten rid of.

"What rumors?" she asked.

"Jack is recruiting a crew here in London" he said.

Elizabeth shook her head no, and confused at that.

"That's not true" she added.

"Then what brings you here?" he asked.

"Jack heard that there is an imposter here and he wants to find out who it is" Elizabeth explained.

She wondered if he wanted to see her once more.

"Don't even think this is about you Elizabeth" he said already suspected what she was thinking.

"Then what brings you here?" she asked.

"Amour" he replied shortly.

Her breath hitched and she tugged him to the side.

"She's here?" she asked forcing herself to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes…and she knows what you two have done" he said in a cold tone.

She felt a chill run through her and she nodded.

"I have to find Jack, he needs to know this" she said.

He followed her, as he did from reflex, forgetting for a moment what his job really was. He followed Elizabeth through the crowd to find Jack looking around for something, he suspected that is was another him.

Jack lifted his head and saw Will looking at him in disdain, but he merely smiled cheerily.

"Hello whelp!" he said walking towards him.

Before he could continue, Will froze and looked wide eyed.

"You aren't in the room" he whispered.

"What room?" he asked.

William figured it out. Poor Amour was in a room with a man that she thought to be Jack, when Jack was right in front of him. She could be in danger for all he knew.

"Amour" he muttered to himself and turned around.

Jack froze hearing that name. He hadn't heard it in a while, after all it hurt him to hear it from anyone's lips. Will had found her, Will was with her, perhaps that whelp knew more about revenge than he led on. He followed him wanting to see just a glimpse of her.

Soon Will's pace had increased as did Jack's and Elizabeth's. Both of them followed him till they found that room.

_**Inside the room…**_

Her breath hitched as she felt his hands over hers. She closed her eyes forcing herself to be strong, but it was impossible. He pushed her against the wooden pole and she gasped softly. Soon his warm body covered hers and she placed her hands on his chest. He was a little more muscular than she remembered, but he smelled of…he smelled of the sea, but she wondered briefly why he didn't smell like rum. There was always a small scent of something spicy, and rum along with the ocean. She didn't care, she was in his arms.

"I luv ye" he whispered before kissing her neck.

Her hat was pushed to the side, and her hair was tugged down by him. She wondered why she didn't reciprocate, but she let him continue. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hands all over, she craved and needed it.

"I love you too Jack" she whispered.

His lips moved away from her neck and landed on her lips. She was kissed softly, with such care that it wasn't normal of Jack. Jack had passion in every little thing that he did and when they shared kisses, they were passionate. His kisses usually made her have butterflies in her stomach and have her melting in his arms.

His hands slid downwards towards her hips and pressed her closer to him, and she let out a sigh forcing herself to feel the flame she once felt with Jack.

"That's enough don't you think?" a voice called out.

"Shut up" Jack whispered kissing down towards her neck again and nuzzling himself at the crook of her neck.

"I know you like her, but dear lord must you be so showy about it?"

Soon the person talked was obvious and Amour tensed.

"Angelica" Amour whispered.

Angelica bowed and smirked as she saw the girl.

Amour began to wiggle in Jack's grip, but he didn't let go, rather kissed her neck move lovingly, in a way that made her feel his love, but she couldn't react to it, it wasn't her Jack. She pushed his chest, but he wouldn't budge making her get nervous.

"Edward, for god's sake stop that, it's frustrating to see you so infatuated with out little mouse" she sighed.

"Edward" Amour repeated.

"I missed you" he whispered.

She wiggled all the more, but it was no used she was pinned.

Before all hope was lost, she heard the doors swing open. Her looked toward the entrance to see three figures, her mouth immediately called out the first person she could think of.

"Will!" she cried out.

"I'm here!" Will said.

He took out his sword and immediately headed towards Edward. Edward had not carried a weapon, so he pulled back immediately instead running towards the light where Angelica was so she could hand him a sword.

Amour immediately lifted her arms and Will pulled her close to him. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He had come to her, he had come to save her, she was so grateful.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Oh has little Amour got a lover?" Angelica cooed amused at all of this. "Seems you have some competition Edward..."

"We got the wrong one" Edward hissed frustrated at the situation. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" Amour whispered confused.

"Yes girl, we know that you were once with Jack" Angelica spat out.

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Jack. She had loved Jack when she was a teenager, Amour's age if Angelica remembered correctly. She shook off the thoughts and looked at her.

"Don't you look jealous sister of mine" Edward said amused.

"Shut up eunuch" Angelica replied. "Where is Jack?"

"He's dead" Amour replied coldly.

Will leaned down and whispered to her ear.

"He's in the darkness"

She looked up at him and held him closer to him, not wanting to fall as her knees buckled.

Jack looked on at the scene in the darkness. He felt a pang in his chest the moment that she called out for Will. William! That damned eunuch did just what he thought he had done. He had taken his revenge in the worst way. It was bad enough that Jack had to see Amour in that damned pirates arms, she had kissed him, which was obvious by the way her lips were swollen and the loving hold that she was in by Edward. Why did the gods have to play him like that? He believed he deserved it, but that never meant that he liked that to really happen.

He moved Elizabeth so she could attack Angelica. Knowing he had the advantage he lurked into the darkness till the appropriate moment. He knew Angelica, he remembered her well, and he had to admit to himself her beauty had only increased since the moment that he met her. She was lovely and tall, and her fiery nature was what first attracted him, but now that temper had lashed out at the girl, woman he corrected himself, the woman that he deeply cared for.

"He's not dead I know he's not, Tia Dalma told you differently" she hissed at Amour.

"She was wrong" Amour replied getting madder.

She pushed herself away from Will showing she was getting annoyed. Yes she was scared, she was frightened, but she could not have Jack see her that vulnerable. She'd be damned if he saw her as the same weak woman he had once hurt.

"Tia Dalma is never wrong!" she screamed.

"You're an idiot" Amour whispered. "Pining over a man that probably left you. Did he? Did he leave you?"

Angelica felt as if she was slapped in the face and she glared cheeks getting redder and redder.

"Shut up you puta! You know nothing, nothing at all!"

Amour winced at the word, she was called a whore. She glared and felt herself getting madder.

"Don't need to be so bitter darling, that's life. You move on"

"It's not about that idiot!" Edward commented. "It's for our father and he has something we need. Now where are you Jack Sparrow, I know you're in here."

"We know you'd come for her" Angelica called out.

Jack knew he had no choice and so he walked into the light. Amour felt her world stop as she saw him walking nonchalantly into the spotlight.

She felt her knees buckle once more, and Will lifted her close to his frame.

"Remain strong" he whispered.

She nodded immediately knowing that he was right, she needed to be strong.

"Hello Angelica, long time no see" he said.

"What? You aren't going to greet the infatuated tot?" she replied.

Jack turned to see Amour, and saw she was visibly shaken. He let out a small smile just for her, some tenderness in the moment of danger, one that couldn't allow her to think.

"Hello luv" he said towards her. "You look as lovely as ever"

She felt her eyes water and she looked away, letting a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it immediately and she looked on the scene.

"How cute, the mouse loves you" she taunted.

"You loved me once if I remembered correctly" Jack replied.

She gripped her sword tightly and she jumped down immediately wanting to spar. He smiled and took out his sword, letting the swordfight commence. Jack knew that his plan was ruined, but at least Elizabeth was in the darkness still. Edward looked on unaffected, that is until he was pushed into the barrels in surprise.

The barrels of rum went everywhere and soaked the floor completely. Will let go of Amour and pushed forward he knew that he had to protect her from Edward. Amour felt defenseless as the both men in her life began to fight.

She almost screamed as she was tugged into the darkness. Her mouth was covered by a hand, Elizabeth's hand that is. She knew those brown eyes everywhere. Part of her was expecting to be angry, angry at being betrayed, but the bigger part of her was glad to be reunited with her sister. She had decided that if Elizabeth would be happier with Jack, then so be it, it was better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all.

"Come with me ,we're getting out" Elizabeth said tugging her towards the door.

As they opened the door, they heard a lot of ruckus from the bar.

"There, he's in there!" they heard a man scream.

There was the British soldiers after Jack. They both closed the door immediately.

"Help me barricade the door!" Elizabeth ordered.

Amour nodded and began to help her by putting carts anything heavy that could help them against the soldiers. Both were panting tiredly as they covered the door and they walked back hoping it would work. They heard the soldiers pushing through, they needed to warn Jack and Will.

"Jack! Will!" Both yelled at the same time.

"The British soldiers are here, they're after you" Elizabeth added.

All the swordfighters tensed immediately knowing that the soldiers would hang them all up if they found the great Teach family and Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow that is.

Soon the barricade was broken and they all rushed into the center. Amour was thrown a sword by Elizabeth and she soon was doing what he hated most in the world. She was fighting against agile and expert sword handlers. She managed to hold up fine, but there were a few moments where she was obviously nervous. Soon the unpredictable happened.

Angelica had pushed a soldier so hard that he had broken the wooden poles that supported the damned room. Soon the others broke and they all fell into the water as the building collapsed.

Amour took in a deep breath before the cold water hit her system. She felt her skin was prickling at the cold London waters. She hissed and began to try to swim upwards. She hated having her layers under the sailor shirt. The corset prevented her from breathing properly giving her a short range of breaths.

She felt her eyes lids were growing heavy, and soon she stopped fighting it. She suddenly felt arms around her and she was being pulled towards the surface. She was pushed onto the pier and soon she was straddled.

She opened her eyes, though she felt them being so heavy she wanted to know what was going on. It was a blurry image over her, but soon her shirt was pulled open and a knife coming towards her. She had no power to fight it, but soon she gasped for air. She sat up immediately coughing repeatedly but taking in the fresh air.

She felt arms around her pulling her for an embrace and she allowed it. The warm body was more comforting than she expected, soon her whole body was burning up, and it was from the person's touches. She pulled back and came face to face with the man she had feared to still hold a flame for.

"Hello luv" he whispered.

"Hello Jack" she replied with a whisper of her own.

He let out a relieved smile and leaned forward towards her lips. She knew she had to fight it, she was mad, she was heartbroken, and she was needy for his touch. She closed her eyes and let him lead on. He smiled in relief at her reaction, and he leaned forward. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as if he was a shy virgin once more. He finally felt the courage and pressed his lips towards her.

The kiss immediately was what she remembered. She felt her fire in the pit of her stomach once more. The butterflies were flying all over, she was light headed and she felt herself do the worst thing in the world. She reciprocated the kiss. There was no use, she was a love fool, and it was only for him. Her body only reacted to him, her heart beat only for him. She was a goner.


	21. Hiding Out

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I haven't updated in forever, but I was reading my fanfic and I just wanted to update it. I hope I still remember how to write this. :/ _

_**Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel**_

_**Chapter 19: Hiding Out**_

It was raining, but neither of them cared. The kiss burned both of them, warming them up against the cold London waters. She didn't care how vulnerable she seemed to him, she didn't care about how needy and clingy she seemed. Right now all that mattered was him and her.

So she kissed him. She kissed him and tugged him closer as they allowed themselves to greet one another. Compared to Edward who kissed her so tentatively, Jack was rough. Jack gripped her waist tightly so she wouldn't get away, his lips pressed against her, nibbled her bottom lip, claimed her. And she trembled in his grip.

Jack wanted to get her to forget everything and wanted to forget everything as well. He wanted to forget how they had separated, he wanted to ignore the times he bedded her older sister, the times that he imagined her whispering her name. He wanted to forget his betrayal. He wanted her to forget anyone that ever touched her, kissed her tried to claim her body and her heart.

As she pulled back she was breathing heavily. She had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him. Her big blue eyes were glassy to him, showing her utmost vulnerability. He kissed her lips softly and pulled back staring back at her. His brown eyes were bright and his grin was wide, something he hadn't done in a while.

"I missed you" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft smile.

"I-agh!"

She cried out as she was pulled from his embrace. He tried to grab her, but it was no use, she was grabbed by Angelica, roughly at that. Angelica threw her to Edward who was very much rough with her, holding her hands tightly and caressing her sides perversely.

Jack was pulled also by a henchman, glaring at Edward as he did so. Elizabeth and Will were also manhandled by other henchmen as well. And Angelica looked pleased with herself as he viewed them all trapped.

"Well this was more than I expected to catch with one mouse" she cooed. "Aren't you popular?" She sneered as she walked towards Amour who was glaring at her.

She winked and turned to Jack, who wasn't even staring at her instead staring intently at Amour who was wiggling around avoiding Edward's greedy hands.

"Who knew you'd be chasing after children Jackie" she teased softly. "Honestly who would know you would become an infamous pirate as well."

Jack immediately turned to Angelica and glared. Honestly that woman was more infuriating than ever and he briefly wondered how he dared tried to fall in love with her. When they had met, they were both young, both wanting to adventure and make an name for themselves. Now he saw an embittered woman who wanted nothing but revenge.

"Famous Captain Jack Sparrow, that's me. But no, I don't chase children, I only chase a woman, Angelica that's where you're wrong"

Both glared at one another until Angelica let out a slow smirk.

"Oh darling. Amor mio, why not tell her how you used to love me? Tell me has he said that he loves you?" She asked looking at her.

Amour looked away not wanting to meet her gaze, not wanting to feel the pain of her admittance.

"No? What a pity, I suppose that I'm-"

"We are nothing" Amour interrupted. "She's his mistress not me"

She pointed towards her sister bitterly and Elizabeth's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. So her sister knew, it was no use to hide it, she was ashamed at the fact that she was seen as a slag in her sister's eyes.

"Oh? And who's she?" Angelica asked.

Amour said nothing, but feeling Angelica's cold hands on her cheek, she lifted her gaze to stare at her black eyes.

"My sister, Elizabeth" she rasped out.

A slow grin appeared on her face knowing that betrayal was what had broken the little doll. She caressed her cheek tauntingly and kissed her forehead, ignoring the hate that radiated off of Amour.

"I see what happened now. You're sweet sister shagged up with Jackie. No surprise there, he's known to jump in the sack with anyone, but my what a pretty sister you got"

Amour winced and closed her eyes fighting back tears.

'_Damn it, why do you have to cry!'_

She bit her bottom lip and did not fight as she felt Edward pull her closer to his frame. She was limp and did not fight him holding her tight. Angelica simply laughed and walked towards the pair before she could torture them, Captain Blackbeard appeared.

"Enough mija, enough. Can't you see you're bothering the girl" he said.

Angelica rolled her eyes and looked at Amour who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh I wasn't that bad" she replied.

"Enough, get them on Queen Anne's Revenge"

"Parley!" Jack cried out.

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly are we really going to-"

"Sorry sonny, might you be young, but you obviously don't realize the importance of Parley" Jack sneered.

Edward rolled his eyes and stayed quiet as his father was glaring at him.

"Yes, yes what would you want?" Blackbeard asked sighing.

"I'd like to get my ship back thank you" he said.

"No" Blackbeard interrupted. "You are under our rule."

Jack got distracted as he saw Edward grab Amour inappropriately and she didn't fight him. She just stayed quiet trying to get some sort of composure. Edward frowned realizing that her fire had dimmed thanks to his sister, that bloody tramp ruining his fun. He kissed her cheek, and she simply closed her eyes resigning herself.

"Leave her alone!" Will cried out.

Without warning, Jack was free much to Angelica's surprise and she found herself with a gun against her head. She tensed up, and her breathing was rushed and she closed her eyes fighting off her lust. He smelled so wonderful, he smelled of rum and sea and she felt herself reacting to how she had a decade ago.

"Let go of my daughter!" Blackbeard yelled.

Jack let out a slow grin and chuckled.

"You let my mates go…and we'll see about Angelica" he said. "Not that it seems that she mines"

As he said this he pressed her harder against him and she flushed all the more. Amour didn't dare look, not wanting to start crying. She was mad, very mad but she bit her tongue not wanting to express how hurt she was. She had cried enough tears, she cried when she missed, she cried when she found out he was alive, and she was tired of crying.

"Stop it" Angelica cried out.

"Let them all go" Blackbeard said glaring at his henchman.

Reluctantly they all let go, especially Edward. Will immediately came to her side and Amour clung to him hiding her face against the crook of his neck. He held her tight and looked surprised at how Jack even managed to get free.

Jack dragged Angelica with him as they walked towards the carriage.

"Get in" Jack growled at them.

Elizabeth immediately climbed in as well as Will and Amour and looked on surprised. Jack them immediately pushed Angelica towards Blackbeard, and climbed in the driver's seat and rushed off. The road was bumpy and they were all wondering where the hell Jack was driving to.

"Where is a safe place to go?" Jack yelled out.

Amour knew where they needed to go. She climbed up on the seat and popped her head out the small window towards the driver's area.

"Turn right on Fleet Street, and then we can hide at my townhouse"

Jack raised his brow and nodded listening. Feeling the right turn, Amour leaned against Will and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked away from Elizabeth who stared at the pair. As the carriage stopped, Will slipped out and helped Amour out. Elizabeth was expecting his aid, but got nothing, and she felt as if she was slapped.

Amour ran towards the townhouse and unlocked the door. Seeing Bernie inside, she ran towards him and gave him an order.

"Drive it as long as possible and away from here, then don't come back, make it disappear. I'll pay you in two weeks, I promise." She begged.

Bernie nodded immediately and rushed off, driving the carriage and ignoring the suspicious looking pirates.

" 'Ello" Jack said smiling.

Bernie looked wide eyed.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow at yer services" he grinned.

Bernie immediately looked at Amour incredulously.

"This is your husband Mrs. Sparrow"

Amour shook her head immediately her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. But before she could utter a word, Jack covered her mouth and nodded with a giant grin towards Bernie.

"Yes sir, it's sad to say that I had to don this costume to escape a killing when my merchant ship was attacked."

Amour rolled her eyes knowing that there was no way that Bernie was this idiotic to believe him.

"Such a shame sir, I absolutely understand" Bernie said shaking his head.

'_I can't believe it. Either Jack is the best conman in the world, or my employees are idiots. Probably the latter'_ she thought rolling her eyes.

Jack kissed her cheek and caressed her side trying to calm her down, and taking advantage that they were in front of people and she wouldn't be so violent.

"Well I shall do the errand, excuse me Mr. Sparrow, Mrs. Sparrow" and Bernie was off.

As soon as he was, Amour slapped his hands off of her and pushed him inside.

"Idiot, honestly having a conversation in the streets in your clothing, are you barmy? Especially since it's almost sunrise!"

She locked her home with all the locks, even more than usual frightened that they would be found. She sighed in relief knowing no one was in the house. It was completely dark, nothing surrounding the but darkness.

Suddenly the room got brighter, and she smiled as Will began lighting up the gas lamps. He smiled slightly her way and she began to close the curtains so it could not be seen inside. She then began to help him.

Jack was looking around the house. He realized that she had actually bought this house on her own..right.

"What about Beckett?" he called out. "Got you this house?"

Amour, despite her anger scoffed at his comment.

"Course not. I bought this on my own!" she didn't want to mention the fact that Edward had given her the money to do whatever she wanted in London.

She knew that she was manipulated to the core by the pair, but she was glad they had no idea of her location.

"How'd you buy this then?" Elizabeth asked.

Silence loomed over the building, both surprised that she spoke to her.

"I work" she replied simply.

"She's a teacher" Will said grinning proudly.

Elizabeth looked at her incredulously and Amour shrugged. She was nearly nineteen and she had a steady job working with children. She figured that was as close to a family as she was going to be.

"Cute" was Jack's comment. "First wanting to play pirate, then ends up being a hard earner in the busy city of London"

Amour glared and signaled the trio.

"Come on, I'll take you to your rooms and you can have something to change into for sleep."

They all followed her and noticed how she wasn't yelling or being snarky to them, but rather calm and collected. She had changed they noticed, but what they didn't realize was that she was waiting to be alone.

"Here's one room, you both can share it I suppose" She said as she opened the door.

Both Elizabeth and Jack looked surprised at her comment and shuffled feeling uncomfortable but Amour ignored that, instead enjoying their awkwardness. Will placed a hand for support and she looked at him smirking. He knew that it was bad of her punishing them with nonchalance, but it was still painful.

"We don't- We no longer do that" Elizabeth said flushing. "Right Jack"

Jack nodded not really knowing what to say to save him like before with her.

Amour nodded and kept walking down the hallway. Elizabeth took this opportunity to have some time to herself as she closed the door. She felt tears fall and she slid down to the floor as the guilt overwhelmed her. Why had she been so stupid before to make the mistake. Will and Amour both had seemed to grown closer, perhaps only in a platonic way, but she was no longer his center of the world. She wiped her tears and began to get ready for bed, thanking God for allowing her to see her sister, even if she is mad. And she took off her dirty clothing and wore something cleaner and purer than she'd worn in a while. She took a breath and knew it was her sisters. She put it on and climbed to bed accepting sleep and happily ran away from her problems by dreaming of something happier.

"Do you have another room" Jack simply decided to say.

"Only one free room left" she said and pushed the door open. "You can both share"

Jack and Will looked at one another in disdain, and as she opened the door. The room held two beds and it was simple little decoration, but livable.

"Goodnight" she said and turned left walking towards her own bedroom.

She didn't wait for a goodnight, she just needed some time alone. As she closed the door, she immediately felt the tears beginning to rise to the surface. She covered her mouth as a sob escaped, and hoped no one heard. She bent over and cried silently, cried for so many reasons.

She thought of him night and day. She worried that he was dead, mourned him with tears and tears and when he found he was alive she was relieved. She often times wondered if he thought of her and if he missed her like she missed him. That was not the case, but rather he shagged up her sister the moment he could. She wiped her tears and decided to get ready for bed. She decided to take a shower.

**With Jack and Will…**

It was awkward. That was stating the obvious. There was absolute silence as they changed into the clothing put into the room. Both had realized that she kept a wardrobe full of men's clothes to fake the fact that she had a husband and that he lived there too. Still it was a wonder how she was that brilliant.

Both were lost in thought, too distracted to argue at one another.

Will was thinking about how beautiful Elizabeth looked. Despite it all, his heart was beating loudly as he saw her staring at him with her big brown eyes. She was gorgeous, and despite the fact she was sullied by Jack, he still wanted her. It just pained him at the thought that his love was traitorous to his mind. He shook his head and decided he'd wait out Jack before trying to talk to Amour about how he felt and wondered if she could help.

Jack was distracted as well, his own mind around Amour. She looked so happy when she saw him. She was passionate and warm and loving and everything he missed about her. He yearned to touch her, making sure that she was alive and well. But when they were captured and that vicious viper Angelica reminded her of his misdeeds she shut off, becoming cold and distant. He knew he had messed up but men were not meant to be monogamous, this is what he told himself to feel better.

Both men climbed into bed both waiting for the other to doze off. After an hour, Will lifted his head and as he saw that Jack was no longer moving, he got up tentatively. As he walked towards the door he looked back to see him still not moving. He opened the door and began to trek towards the room.

Jack immediately sprung into action wondering if he could possibly enter Amour's room without being noticed and try to talk to her. After all he suspected Will was going to Lizzie's room, so why not. But what surprised him most was that he was not going there but rather that darn eunuch was heading towards Amour's room.

He saw him enter and decided to wait and try and listen to what was going on.

_**In the room…**_

Will saw that the room was empty. That surprised him more than anything, and he sat down on the bed waiting. Soon the door opened and steam came out of the room. He found himself not being able to talk as he saw her only wrapped in a towel.

She bit back a scream seeing him and she glared throwing her extra towel over his face in anger.

"Honestly are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry"

**With Jack..**

He heard the door opening and peeped into the keyhole trying to see but it was not lit except for one gas lamp making it a bit dim. What he did hear was the comment made by Amour.

"Really, sorry? That's all you have to say, I was nearly naked you prawn"

He pushed his face against the whole trying to see what was going on. What surprised him was that she was there in nothing but a towel and Will was simply sitting on her bed as if it was nothing, or as if…

'_He's seen her nude before'_ he thought bitterly.

He looked on seeing how this was going to play out.

**Inside the room…**

Amour rolled her eyes and began to search for her nightdress. Finding it, she slipped it on, and once it was put on correctly she tugged inside to take out her towel masterfully. It was funny, she thought as she put on her bloomers, before she'd be mortified if she was caught in this state, but it being Willaim, and seeing that he saw her in less clothing, it no longer made her uncomfortable.

"So what brought you here?" she asked as she began to brush her wet hair.

Will sighed and laid on her bed. Propriety was long gone between the pair, seeking each other for friendship, seemed to remove the lines for which were not to pass.

"I needed to talk to someone"

His vulnerability was what got to her. She placed her brush on the table and immediately walked to him. He sat up and opened his arms asking to be held. She immediately accepted his request and he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tight.

His head was on her bosom and his arms around her waist hugging her like a child. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.

**With Jack…**

It disgusted him how domestic they seemed to be. He sought her out for emotional need, and she willingly coddled him, and showed him her nurturing side, something that she never allowed with him. Their touches were intimate, and borderline perverse at how he easily placed his head on her bosom and how she allowed him.

He felt anger rise out of him. What the bloody hell happened before they reunited?

**In the room…**

"You still love her don't you" she whispered.

It wasn't a question but a statement. And from his sigh she knew it was true.

"As much as she's hurt me, my heart did not even attempt to hide it's glee. She was as beautiful as ever, perfect." He murmured against her chest.

Amour sighed and rubbed his scalp absentmindedly. She was not going to judge him, after all who was she to tell him that love should be long gone after a betrayal when she still longed for Jack, despite his infidelity. God they weren't even together and she felt betrayed.

"Love is stupid, and as much as you hate it it's still there taunting you. It's a bastard I tell you" she murmured as she pressed her cheek on top of his head.

He chuckled a bit and she smiled at his reaction. Seemed she was the only one to bring his mood up.

"I love you" he whispered.

**With Jack…**

He felt a pang in his chest as he heard this. Had that eunuch not only announce his still lingering love for Lizzie but managed to express his love for her? That little bastard when he got some time alone with him he would kill him. He'd be long dead.

Her response was not something that he expected.

"I love you too William"

He felt rage he wanted to open the door and declare himself hers. He was her owner, he was her man and she was his and she would not do this. As he grabbed the doorknob he failed to hear the next comment.

**Inside the room…**

"You're my best friend, I'm glad you're with me" Will murmured.

"I feel the same William"

"Well isn't this chummy" a voice commented.

Both froze and turned their head to see Jack there with an angry expression on his face. Will glared in return and held her tighter, noticing how it fueled Jack's anger. He smirked knowing what was going on. He even kissed her cheek trying to misconstrued it even more.

"What do you want Jack" She said ignoring the tension of the room and the compromising position that she and Will were caught in.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I see that you are busy with your first…what would this be? First client? Should I take a number?"

He didn't take it back as pain was evident was in her eyes. Then anger. She got up from Will's grasp and stomped towards him, slapping him square in the face.

"I loathe you" she whispered.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer, both fueled with anger. Will got up and tugged her trying to get her free but Jack was not going to let go.

"Leave us alone whelp!" he hissed.

"No" Will growled.

"Will" Amour said not looking away from Jack's gaze. "Leave us"

"But"

"Will please" she said.

Will nodded and squeezed her hand before heading out of the room leaving both of them. He knew this might be a mistake, but he follower her orders as usual.

"What do you want?" Amour asked ignoring their position.

"So you love him" Jack said shaking his head. "Typical, a girl like you would be throwing the word love around"

She glared at him and tugged her hand away with anger. She rubbed her red wrist in pain from his grip.

"Shut up! I least I don't bed everything with a pair of legs!" she bit back.

Jack turned around to face her and glared at her. He began to walk toward her again and she began to take steps back, that is until she was against the wall.

"I might bed women, but that's what men are expected to do. And I have shagged woman after woman, each pair of legs better than others. But you know what, I don't shag everything, after all I didn't shag you. Soil you."

She felt as if he had slapped her with his comment. She glared, ignoring the tears beginning to rise. She was not going to satisfy him, and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well no need, someone took care of that!" She cried out. "And they did a fine job at it too!"

She lied. No one had bedded her, she hadn't allowed anyone to be close to her, no one except Will and that kiss was a disaster. Honestly if she could take it back she would, but she needed to reply, to make it sting, to hurt him like he had her.

Jack froze at her comment as it repeated over and over again. He looked at her and in her clothing. Her hair was wet and made certain parts of her nightgown transparent. Had someone touched her before he had? Had someone ran their hands over her naked body, claimed her, marked the territory as their own. Rage began to boil over. Captain Jack Sparrow was no one's fool.

With a growl he pinned her against the wall. She cried out in surprise as he lifted her up and pressed his body against her.

"I'd rather see you dead little girl then to be with another man" he hissed.

She struggled at first fighting him with all her might. But froze as he kissed her neck; she shivered at the feeling as warmth began to appear on every area he touched.

"Did he touch you there?" he growled against her neck.

She couldn't say anything, couldn't fathom a thought. All that mattered was this, he was holding her he was claiming her in his own way. He sucked on her neck slightly, then intensely till she cried out in surprise that is when he pulled back. He licked the spot trying to make it better and she let out a puff of hot air.

"Did he?" He growled.

"No" she murmured out lazily.

"Where did he claim you?" he growled.

One of his hands moved up her body, feeling the curves under the night dress. The dress material had managed to allow him a glimpse of her naked legs. He moved down and ran his hands from her thighs to her calves admiring the soft pale skin. From her breathing it was obvious that no one had touched her, but rather she had lied.

"Did Will ever touch you?" he hissed.

"Yes" she rasped out.

"Where!" he growled.

"Here" she whispered.

He saw that she hadn't moved, but looking back up to her face he noticed her lips had parted. He was determined to take that over claim it as his own. And before either even realized it, he was pressing himself against her and claiming her mouth.

He demanded her to accept his kiss, to accept all the anger and resentment he felt towards her. For her to understand that it was all a misunderstanding and he lov-cared for her deeply. He heard her moan softly as she had done before.

He picked her off the wall easily and pushed her against the bed. She cried out in surprise and tried to fight him as her mind was escaping the fog of his seduction. He was not going down without a fight and he went slower. His kisses were languid, as if they had all the time in the world, but both knew it was not the case. His hands that was gripping her hips tightly moved to her cheek and caressed her softly.

Her skin was softer than he remembered and knew it was because she was out of traveling. Nothing marred her body, it was perfect as if she was a goddess statue come to life. He kissed her softly and pulled back as she took a deep breath of air. He moved up and kissed her eyelids softly as he saw tears were falling. He licked her cheeks lightly as he tasted the saltiness of tears.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

She didn't respond and he looked at her face to see that she was mulling over the question. Not wanting that he kissed her once more, relishing her sweetness, her virtuousness, her innocence and how he enjoyed corrupting something pure. His hands were in her hair entranced by the softness of her brown hair.

She kissed him back, he felt it, she no longer struggled but fell willingly to his seduction.

"Do you still love me?" he repeated as he pulled away.

Her eyes were closed, cheeks flushed and before he could ask again he heard her response.

"Yes" she whispered.

He grinned despite himself and gave her a peck on the lips. She did love him, not that eunuch, wait…

"Do you love William?" he growled out.

"Yes" she replied again.

He felt anger rise again but she did not seem affected, rather amused. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly.

"I love him because he is my best friend."

He didn't understand.

"If you could, would you love him the way you loved me?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied in an instant. "If I could, I'd love him with as much passion as I love you. I'd declare it to him with no shame or fear."

He frowned and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Why?"

"Because it'd be easier. He'd be loyal he wouldn't-" she felt tears beginning to rise again. "H-he wouldn't betray me"

He felt himself frown even deeper at her comment and leaned down to lick her tears away.

"Why Jack why?" she whispered.

He felt guilt; he hadn't felt that in a while. But when a fragile beauty like the one before him asked him that, he had no choice but to reply.

"It was cathartic luv" he whispered.

He wouldn't tell her he hadn't used "Luv" in a while.

"What?"

"I wanted ye, yu weren't there, I thought ye died. She was there, she felt the pain, she understood"

She shook her head and looked away from him. He felt her roll over and look away from him and he sighed.

"If you could take it back would you?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Alright"

He raised his brow confused.

"You forgive me?" He asked.

"Hell no" she replied. "But I will try and understand. Are you and her over?"

"Yes" he replied immediately. "When I found out you were…I couldn't. You were mine she wasn't."

"What?"

"I wanted you all along you daft girl" he admitted. "I thought you died…she was the closest-"

"Stop" she replied.

He did as she asked and was surprised as she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Mrs. Sparrow huh" he murmured against her lips.

"Don't push it" she growled against his lips earning a smirk from him. "I should have used Turner"

"No" He grumbled back. "I like Sparrow better"

"Oh?" she feigned surprise.

"While I ain't the marrying type, I did offer once" he reminded her.

She closed her eyes and smiled remembering their first kiss.

"Mhm…but then you asked Elizabeth first" she replied.

He groaned and hid his face at the crook of her neck.

"Will ye ever forgive me?"

"In time" she replied honestly. "If I want to…if I try"

"And will you try?"

"I don't know…but" she let out a yawn. "But I need sleep"

He nodded and rolled over giving her space. She lifted her head and looked at him confused.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked.

He shook his head and pulled her closer.

"No. You're mine, and I'd rather be with you, hold you to…to believe you ain't dead"

She felt herself flush and nodded. She laid down getting comfortable, and soon he pressed himself against her. She felt somewhat uncomfortable but as he held her she felt warm.

u "I was born with a jealous mind, and you better never let him touch you the way I touch you got it?"

She sighed.

"He's my best friend, he's my kindred spirit" she replied.

"Idiot, that's barmy, I'm your man" he growled.

"Well tell you what, I'll be yours the moment you become my man"

"Done" he replied instantly.

"No…I mean you no longer shagging anything with a nice bosom, nice bum or nice legs" She murmured against the pillow.

"Let's take it a step at a time"

"…"

"Agh! Calm down spitfire" he hissed s she hit him in the jewels.

"Get out of my bed" she growled.

"But-"

"Want me to hit you again?"

"Going"

As the door closed, she allowed herself to relax. She loved him, she was just as stupid as William, if not stupider. She knew that despite her sister's stupidity she loved Will more than anything. As for her and Jack…he lusted after her, but love was different. She touched her lips softly and blushed at how he took her. He was so rough so passionate it scared her and thrilled her as well.

"I'll make you love me Jack"

She smiled at her own comment and dozed off. Little did she know she was closer than she expected. An hour later, she was too gone to realize a body had climbed into bed with her. He pulled her close to him and smiled, relishing the feeling of her head against his naked chest. This girl was going to be the death of him.


End file.
